Kingdom Hearts CrossOver Session 1
by The Scarfed Kai-kun
Summary: Okay. You have to absolutely trust me, this starts out VERY slow...but give it a chance...around the halfway-point, it gets a whole lot better. Oh, and try to pay attention to a lot of the details. I hope you like it...It's pretty long though...and there


Thinking of you, wherever you may be.. Our adventures may scare us But maybe it's just begun, really. We were destined to do this Since we were born. All the worlds, countless a many. All share the same sky, stars. And maybe even the same fate.  
  
Kingdom Hearts CrossOver By Kurukuru..^-^.. Age rating:Prob'ly 12+? Fanfic 11/26/02-Date started 4/18/03-Date finished (^_^) Part I-Into the Wild Blue!  
Chris shifted. "C'mon! Get up 'ya lazy bum!" He immediately awoke to see his friend, Alex, standing angrily at him. Chris got out of his bed, "Alex.." "Shirubi's practice is today and you PROMISED to go. Y'lazy liar." Chris retaliated as he ate a tiny bit of his freezing cold breakfast which had been there since four hours ago, "Hey, I can still get there, so HA!" Alex had slept over the night, so she could get there to watch Shirubi play her flute, which she could REALLY play. Chris dragged Alex out the door, "We gotta run, or else it'll be over!"  
Chris had brown hair with brown eyes to match. He usually wore a sports jersey with jeans, along with the bracelet he had since he was a kid. He knew it was odd for a boy to wear a bracelet, but he never took it off, like it was part of himself. The bracelet had a picture of a key on it, which Alex constantly joked that it was the Legendary 'Key Blade' from the three's favorite video game 'Kingdom Hearts'. But-hey-that couldn't be true. Right?  
Alex-otherwise known as Katie, but was dubbed Alex after her favorite made-up character- had dark blonde hair with blue eyes, but usually had to wear glasses for reading. She wore overalls with her favorite shirt that said 'Life is Good' on the front usually. She was obsessed with two things- Kingdom Hearts and her sword trainings. She loved Kingdom Hearts because she didn't have a Playstation2 to play it, but obsessed over it after watching Chris and Shi-chan play it all the time. Second, she was obsessed with her sword handling hobbies her grandfather taught her. She was good, really good. Good enough for everyone to call her 'the Great Ninja Yuffie' after her two obsessions. She loved her nickname, but didn't like them calling her Yuffie, because she hadn't seen her yet in the game. Oh well, she thought. She had a ring, too, that had a star on it. Much like Chris, had it since as long as she could remember.  
Chris and Alex had ran at full speed in somewhat vain. They had reached the community centre where she practiced/played, but arrived late. Shirubi was in the middle of playing 'Hikari', the theme to Kingdom Hearts, known in English as 'Light'. Once she started to play it, she never stopped until it was over. The audience clapped madly when she finished. Shirubi bowed slightly and walked out the door as many tried to talk to her, mostly guys from a world-famous orchestra trying to get Shirubi to join, but she always turned them down. She just liked playing for sheer enjoyment, and how could it be a hobby if it was her job? She walked out the door to see Chris and Alex.  
Shirubi had light brown hair with vibrant, cold green eyes that made your blood run cold if she was giving you 'the Stare of Death', but usually smiled at her friends, making her eyes shine. She usually wore a red tank- top with her pair of knee-length khakis. She also had a necklace that was the same case of Chris and Alex's, except hers had these markings which represented 'Wind', 'Sword', and 'Light'. The rest was unreadable. Also, along with her flute ability, she could also sing very, very well. But Chris had never heard her sing, though.  
"Guys!"Shirubi yelled in shock, "W-What're you doing here?!" "We just got here to hear 'ya play! You sounded great!" Alex exclaimed. Shirubi clutched her flute in embarrassment, "Nah-I'm not THAT good yet." "Sure you are!" Chris said. "Well, what are we waiting for," Shirubi hurried them out the door, "We got Kingdom Hearts to play people! Time is Munny, here!"  
Chris had never beaten the game, but Shi-chan had.Both Normal and Expert modes, without dying once! Chris looked to her for guidance, 'cause who needs a players' guide book with Shirubi around?!  
"Ah," She said, holding the controller, "here's the problem! You gotta upgrade Donald and Goofy's weaponry and equipment, y'see, you just can't buff up Sora all the time, you have to balance it out.here's this.." She rearranged Sora's teammates' equipment from Protect Chains to a Magic Bangle and a few Golem Chains. "There!" She said, "Now, my prescription is a bit o' leveling up in Traverse Town for awhile before you go fight Jafar. 'Kay? You're only at level 16, Chris." "Yeah.." Chris replied with guilt. "How'd you even BEAT Clayton?! Geez!" She looked at the world select, and her eyes glistened maniacally, "You didn't beat the Coliseum." She looked at Chris, drooling. Chris nodded for the go-ahead. She Gummi Shipped there with no sweat and got there when Chris's mom came into the room, "Boy, what is going on in here?!" "Sorry." Chris and Alex had been cheering Shirubi on through the Preliminaries, and she was on Pause for the match with Cloud. Cloud was her favorite character by far, but did what needed to be done. She kicked his butt.  
Shirubi had to go home after beating Cerberus, Hades' three headed dog-thing, easily. Alex left when he had gotten to Level 30. "See ya at school tomorrow!" "Bye!" Chris waved and shut down the Ps2. Wow, he thought, Shi's really good.She beat Cerberus with no trouble.I tried that once.wait.He stopped for a second, when had he fought Cerberus? He had only had a brief visit to the Olympus Coliseum once. He had NEVER fought Cerberus. In fact, he'd never seen it before. Weird, Chris thought as he went to bed.  
They all crowded around the circle that showed Chris, Shirubi, and Alex. "The three Legendary Warriors of the Other World," A hook-handed man whispered. "Yeah, and those dumb kids think they're the best there is?!" A robed figure with fiery blue hair, literally, scoffed next. "It's 'cause they are, 'ya idiot!" A giant, pillow-like one responded. "Ah-Shut up Oogie, you are right, but no need to call names," An Arabian Sorcerer man with a weird hat and a red bird perched on his shoulder said scoldingly. "Let's turn them into Heartlesses!(Hahahaha)Now THAT'll be fun!!" An octopus-woman yelled in her loud voice. "Ahem," A man with long white hair entered the room, "all of you are unaware of what we are dealing with,"He sighed. "That's not true, Sephiroth!"The pillow man yelled, "We DO know what Maleficent told us!" The fire hair figure said next, "Yeah, the Legendary Warriors." He said with extreme sarcasm, "And, Sephy-baby, as long as you're participating in my Tourney, you gotta respect!" The others nodded. "Wow."Sephiroth responded with quiet awe, "You all ACTUALLY agree for once?!" He laughed slightly as a witch entered the room. She wore robes darker than a black cat at midnight in the long nights in Alaska's Arctic Circle. This was the boss of the Legion of Doom, Maleficent. She held up her staff, "SILENCE!" She screeched, "Why did I even tell you?! I should do this myself." Sephiroth stepped forward, "Mistress Maleficent, if you re- consider and do not want any of these incompetents do the job, I will." The fire haired figure, Hades, mimicked him. Sephiroth pulled out a giant sword on him, "You want to do that again, Hades?!" He quickly shook his head and he pulled the sword away. Maleficent shook her head, "None of you will ever get along, will you?" "NO!!" All the people in the room responded in unison. Maleficent thought, 'These Children need to cross to this dimension first.ha.' She laughed to herself as Captain Hook, Hades, Oogie Boogie, Jafar, Iago (the bird), Ursula, and Sephiroth all argued endlessly. "Tonight!" Maleficent yelled suddenly, "Sephiroth-you, and Hades go and get things settled!" "Yes ma'am!" They ran off. Where? To summon Darkside.  
Chris awoke with a start. What was that sound?! He looked out the window, "Wha- a storm!? In this time of year?!" Something was thrashing around at.Alex's house!!  
  
Chris lived only a few houses away from Alex, so he could see clearly what was making the sound. A Darkside. "But." Chris stammered as he ran downstairs, "Th-that's from K-Kingdom Hearts!" Chris looked around in his parents' room, the living room, everywhere in his house, but everyone was gone! "Where is everybody?!?! HELLO!! MOM?! DAD?!?" Just then, another Darkside completely totaled the ceiling and tried to grab him.but his bracelet shone a barrier that protected him.then, out of the light, came a sword-like weapon, but it looked like a key-THE KEYBLADE! He looked at it for a few seconds in awe, 'Wow.'he thought in amazement, 'it's.the Keyblade's.mine!' He held it in battle stance and faced Darkside. SLASH! One hit with the Keyblade took Darkside out and reduced it to dusty, dark matter.  
Chris ran around the neighborhood, no body there. But once, he did see a Darkside pick up a person from a far and left. Gone! And it was Shirubi's cousin, Misaki! But Chris couldn't save him.He lowered his head. "Huh?" He felt something tingle his spine. He ran with only instinct leading him to the beach.  
Shirubi stood there, staring at the necklace held in her hand, facing the vast ocean. "SHIRUBI!" He ran to her, but found deep water separating them. "Chris." She turned around and looked somewhat guilty. A wave rose behind her. "SHIRUBI!!!" He ran though the water as fast as possible to her, who was still staring at her necklace. "SHI-BEHIND YOU!!!!!" "Huh?" Shirubi turned again to see the gigantic wave impact.  
Shi-Shi-Shirubi?!!! Where are you!!! Chris tried to yell, but instead opened his eyes. It was silent, only with a blub of water, them trying to scream, Shi-chan mostly. Chris saw someone holding her, taking her away. Shirubi stretched her hand to him 'CHRISS!!!' she probably wanted to scream, but was silenced by the water. Chris thought through being tossed in the water's current, 'Keyblade-Help me, help Shi-chan..Please!' But another Darkside had appeared behind him and pulled Chris away, too. Both of them, Shirubi and Chris, saw the moment clearly. Time had almost stopped, she reached out to him and he did the same, with his Keyblade in his other arm being pulled by Darkside. The person pulling Shirubi away, though, wasn't a Darkside. He was a white-haired man. "S-H-I-R-U-B-I-!-!-!- !-!" Chris's world went black.  
You.You wanted to help Shirubi? Right? Chris was unable to move. Where was he? Was he flying? He couldn't open his eyes, but he thought the Keyblade was talking to him.  
She is still alright, Sora, just like you. You're safe now. Whoa, wait.Sora?! From Kingdom Hearts?! "I-I'm not Sora.." Chris replied slowly. Yes, Legendary Warrior. You have obtained the form of Sora to save us. "Cool." Chris felt his hands come back to life and he gripped the Keyblade close. Please, Sora, save us. "Wait! What about Alex! Misaki!.Shirubi." They are fine.  
Chris felt something touch his face. He looked up to see an orange dog licking him. "Pluto!" Chris petted him, "Hey! I'm in Traverse Town, aren't I boy?" Pluto nodded vigorously. "Looks like you've made a friend Chris." Chris/Sora looked up from petting Pluto to see a brown haired, brown eyed ninja girl staring at him. Yuffie! "How'd..How'd you." Chris stammered. "It's ME Chris!! HELLO!!!!" Yuffie yelled in the same tone as. "ALEX?!" Sora screamed. "Yep! And I must say Chris," She examined his new look, "you've never looked better." She smiled. Then she saw the Keyblade, "OH-MY-GOD-CHRIS-IS-THAT." She yelled. "Yeah,"Chris looked at it, "it came from my bracelet when Darkside destroyed my." he hesitated, "WAIT! What..What happened to our hometown, Yuffie?!" "Leon and Cid probably know." Yuffie/Alex strolled out of the alley they were in, "C'mon! They're Misaki and Anthony, Shi's cousin and bro'!" Sora trudged behind her, happy to see her, and the fact she, Misaki, and Anthony were okay, but what happened to Shirubi?!  
  
Sephiroth trudged into the view portal room, looking less confident than usual. "What's wrong?" The octopus witch, Ursula, asked sympathetically. Hades shook his head and continued to play darts with Captain Hook and Jafar. "Well, I TRIED to do my assignment." He sighed. "Go on, dear," Ursula urged, again in a sympathetic tone. "But," Sephiroth put his head in his hands, "that Celestial Weapon Blade appeared from her necklace she was holding and escaped into a random door of the World Terminus." "Ooh." Ursula sighed with discontent. Hades could barely hold back fits of girlish giggling. "Yeah.That girl could be ANYWHERE by now." Ursula tried to cheer him up, "Well, then we'll find her in our worlds, honey, don't worry 'bout a thing. Maleficent will never know." "THAT IS WHAT YOU THINK!" Maleficent was behind them. Hades laughed hard until a messenger came to him, "Oh-Great Lord of the Underworld-you need to see this." "What happened?! Did Hercules kick the bucket?!" Hades jumped with excitement, even though he knew that wasn't it, but at least he could dream. "Well sir," The messenger said, "It isn't the girl you're all talking about, but.we think it's a.Summoner." "SUMMONER?!????!"Sephiroth screeched, "WHO IS IT?!" "Well, Mr. Sephiroth, a guy with spiky blonde hair." Sephiroth needed no more, ".Cloud."He growled as he walked up to the messenger, "Take me to this 'Summoner'." "Yessir!" The messenger and him ran off to the Olympus Coliseum world. Hades went first, "A Summoner, huh?" He laughed evilly, "Maybe I can use this to my advantage."  
"Hey!" An Olympian kid yelled to his friend, "Did'ja hear 'bout the 'Summoner'?!" "Yeah! They found him just today, doofus! Let's go check it out!" Many others were crowded on a single river bank to see a guy stuck holding onto a rock on the side of the river. He looked unconscious, knocked-out, but a giant blade was attached to a sheath on his back, like he had just had to fight a big battle. He had spiky blonde hair, but it was almost flat against his head due to the water. Hercules, son of Zeus, was then on the scene. "Oh my." He sighed. "Is it true.?" Someone asked him. "Is this really a Summoner of the Knights of the Round?!" Another asked Herc. "Dad doesn't know yet." Hercules' response shocked them. "NOT EVEN THE MIGHTY ZEUS?!-THE KING OF THE GODS?!" The man let go of the rock and began to go down river, but Hercules pulled him out before he could get very far.  
"H.What..Where.Where am I..?" He asked slowly. "It's okay," Hercules reassured him, but he looked at the many people around him, and got up, "Hey..." He pointed to Hercules, "I know you!" "Okaay."Hercules said, "Who are you? Where did you come from?" "Um." He closed his eyes in deep thought, "All I can remember is fighting someone. That's 'bout it." A kid stomped forward, "Hey, mister! Are you really a Summoner of the Legendary Knights of the Round?!" "Huh, what're you." He began to say as Hercules whispered to him, "Your necklace pendant, man." They both glanced at it for a second, a white wing-shaped pendant, a star at the inner edge of the wing. It seemed to be made of a metal of sorts. "This is." He held it in his hand. "A Summoner's mark. Where'd you get it?" "Um." He closed his eyes again. "I KNOW SOMETHING! My name is Cloud! Nice to meet you!" He smiled at the fact of remembering his name. Suddenly, the people scattered in fear. "Well, so this is what Sephy was talkin' 'bout." "Hades," Cloud said, and braced for battle, the many people watching in fear with excitement. "Hey- name's Hades, Lord of the Dead-Hi, how 'ya doin'?" Hades leaned towards Cloud for a closer look, "Hmm." He spotted the Summoner's Wing, "So, no wonder Sephiroth knew you." "Wait!" Cloud commanded, "Sephiroth, he's here?!" "Soon, kid, soon. What's your name, kiddo?" He shoved Hades out of the way of his path, "Cloud." "Hey, Cloud, then, you want a job?" Hades quickly inspected the skies and whispered to Cloud, "Y'see, I have this Tourney, and Sephy's enterin'. And I want you to fight for me, Blondie." "Fight-in a Tournament??" Cloud tilted his head in a confused/worried way. "You got it," Hades pulled out a piece of parchment, "Just sign this." "Sign WHAT, Hades?" Before Hades could finish his explanation, Sephiroth had shown up, sword in hand. "I knew it had to be you, Cloud.You just have to ruin my fun all the time." "Hey, kid." Cloud walked ahead, motioning with his hand for Hades to 'stay out of it, it's personal', "Hey, nice to see you again.I thought you were dead." "You'll never be rid of me, Cloud Strife." Sephiroth pulled out his sword for battle, "I swore that day, I'd hunt you down to the ends of the Universe." Cloud pulled out his sword from behind his back and handled it for battle also, "Ha, spending all this time looking for little old me? You shouldn't have!" Inside, thinking, 'What am I doing! Stop!! I've never beaten him yet!! I can dodge him, though.'  
"Misaki! Anthy!" Sora yelled to them. Leon and Cid looked up to see Sora and Yuffie running, "Sorry we're late. Sora needed convincing," Yuffie sighed. "Why was it just us who came here?" Sora asked. "I can answer that." Leon (Misaki), Cid (Anthy), Sora and Yuffie turned to see a woman with long braided hair, green eyes and wearing a pink dress standing in the doorway of their hotel room. "Aerith," Leon said simply. "Yes," Aerith sat down in a chair and pulled at her hair, "But unlike you four, I am a citizen of Traverse Town, therefore," Cid interrupted, sadly, "You're not from our world then, are you?" Aerith shook her head as Sora noticed a painting on the wall and walked over to it. "What's.this.?" Sora asked. "That," Aerith got up, "is the picture of the three Legendary Warriors, wielders of the Key Items." Sora's thoughts sparked, the Keyblade had called him a 'Legendary Warrior'. "The three Items," Aerith continued, "The Keyblade, wielded by the leader of the three, The Shuriken, wielded by the Ninja Warrior, and the Celestial Weapon Keyblade, the Summoner Warrior's weapon, giving the wielder various magic such as transformation. The three were prophesied to come from another world to save us from the Ultimate Darkness." As she babbled, Sora looked closer at it, the Keyblade, held by a Sora-looking person, holding it up like King Arthur when he pulled Excalibur out of the rock. Then, a Yuffie-looking person, holding a giant throwing star on her shoulder on the right. And another, blurred, but spiky haired, and had a giant sword on their shoulder, on the left side. "Who's this?" Sora interrupted Aerith's lengthy speech, "It's too blurred to see anything." "That picture IS 1000 years old, Sora." She said. "But.the others are perfectly in-tact! It's like that one was blurred out on purpose!" Sora protested the fact it was from aging. "Well," Aerith thought slightly, "I DO know.that the Summoner had a rival of sorts." "WHAT?!" "Yes, one that was destructive and desired power over all things. He constantly challenged the Summoner to Duels." "Hmm." Sora inspected it more when Yuffie said excitedly, "AM I A LEGENDARY WARRIOR LIKE CHRIS?!" Sora looked at her with that 'what-the-heck-are-you-getting-at' expression. Aerith nodded as Yuffie held up her Shuriken, "ALRIGHT! LET'S GO FIGHT SOME HEARTLESS!" "Wait!" Cid yelled after them as they tried to leave, "Don't you need to find the other Warrior?!" "Yeah!" Leon yelled after, "And what about my sister?!" 'That's right.' Sora thought, 'Shirubi.be safe.we'll find you.' "Don't worry!" Yuffie gave them a thumbs-up, "We'll find Shirubi and the other Warrior!" "Oh, and don't forget these two." Aerith pointed to Goofy and Donald Duck, who had just entered the room, ".will accompany you." "Hiya!" Goofy waved. Yuffie shook her head and walked out the door, the others trailing behind.  
Cloud dodged his attack, but by enough to get hurt on his right arm. "Ha! You're losing it, Cloud!" Sephiroth taunted. 'What---what can I do.?! I try to dodge, but he knows where I'll go.' He thought. 'KNIGHTS-OF-THE- ROUND-!N-O-W-!-!-!' Someone's voice screamed in his head. He ripped the pendant from his necklace and held it up, "KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND-ULTIMATE END!!!" Cloud disappeared as twelve figures descended from the sky. The twelve knights of the Round Table! Everyone stared in amazement. The twelve pulled out various weaponry, mainly swords, scythes, spears, staffs, etc. Then, they all charged at Sephiroth.  
Sora looked at the main map of Traverse Town, "MAN, this place is BIG!" He was trying to find the 'World Exit' in the First District. They were just in the Third District when Donald yelled, "WHAT'S THAT?!?!" They all looked up to see something falling towards them from the sky.The Guardian Armor.  
Sephiroth was down and brutally injured. The knights retreated as Cloud reappeared and faced him, knowing he had won. 'Wow.'he thought, 'If only I could've done THAT in the game! JEEZ!' Cloud was about to finish him of when Hades started to laugh and pulled Cloud out of the arena, "KID!" He smiled, "You're alright by me!!!" He hugged Cloud, who looked at him, but didn't respond. "Okaay." He said quietly as Sephiroth retreated, 'H-how--?! HOW WAS I BEATEN BY HIM?!' He thought. Maleficent wouldn't be happy with him, and he'd hear no end of it from Hades.  
"GOOFY! DONALD!" Sora yelled as he dodged Guardian Armor's attacks, "HOW DO WE BEAT THIS THING?!" Yuffie stood, cornered against a wall. "YUFFIE!!" But Yuffie knew what to do. She took out her Shuriken and lunged into the air. She landed on Guardian Armor's head and dug the Shuriken deep into the helm. It began to screech like a banshee as Donald instructed, while he used his 'Fire' Spell, screamed, "SORA-NOW!!" The Keyblade immediately appeared in his hands and Sora ran and jumped with a mighty blow.  
The Guardian Armor was defeated. It fell to the ground and something flew out of the heart-shaped mark on its main body. 'A heart?' Sora thought as it flew back to its owner. "Whoa."Yuffie looked at her Shuriken in amazement, "We.we.beat.it.WHEW!" She wiped the sweat off of her face with her scarf. "Great goin', Sora!" Goofy clapped excitedly. "Nothing but the best." Sora did a peace sign, ".from the Keyblade Master!!" The others put their heads down, "Okaay, Sora." Yuffie said, "We REALLY have to work on your Victory pose, my friend." "Hey-What's that mean?!" Sora yelled as the others laughed.  
"That Keyblade." Jafar sighed. "The power is not his own." Oogie- Boogie said. "Hey! Can't we just turn them into Heartlesses, Maleficent?! PLEASE??!" Ursula begged. "No, for the last time, Ursula." Maleficent said in a scolding tone, "Two Legendary Warriors and they're able to fight.They defeated Guardian Armor.At least." Hades strolled into the room, looking more confident than usual, because he was strutting, "Hey-hey, you hear?" He said with a smile. "We heard," Maleficent said as she made an image of Cloud appear in the view portal they all looked at, "It's odd." She said quietly, ".a warrior that is undaunted by the Heartless, yet can beat my strongest fighter, Sephiroth." "Huh?" Hades asked, "What? I just got a fighter for my Tourney-----That's it!" "No, Hades, I'm just thinking.that.maybe." "What?!" "Nothing.Fight to your heart's content." "Yes, Ma'am!" Hades replied happily and skipped off into the darkness. "Cloud.could it be.?"  
Sora felt good about his first victory, but feared the Gummi Ship. Was it the same as the game? Was it easy? Plus, he also was worried about Shirubi. But he thought that if his bracelet and Alex's ring were actually the Legendary Key Items, and Shi-chan had a necklace.but what could it be? Could it be linked to that picture he saw earlier? Dunno. Where would he go next: Wonderland.Or the Coliseum? Well, Shirubi would most likely be at the Coliseum, so.  
The next morning, Sora and Yuffie were given a lecture on Gummi Ships and got to chose destination. "Well," Sora said, "we should check the Coliseum." "Why?" Donald protested. "'Cause that is where Shi-chan could be!" "Oh-phooey." Donald scowled as Sora took the controls. Hmm.felt like a Ps2 controller. And it felt the exact same way driving it. Sora decided to take a right to the Coliseum and -fwup- he was there. A giant Coliseum, with many people babbling here and there. Sora asked a kid, "What's going on?" The kid jumped up and down, "The games are starting! The games are starting!" He ran on, completely ignoring Sora and co. "Okaay." Yuffie said. "Can we go yet?" Donald asked. "But what about Shirubi?!" He obviously heard them. "Donald, Goofy, if you want to go back to the ship with Yuffie, go ahead." "Why do I have to go with them?" Yuffie asked. "'Cause I don't trust them when they're alone. They must be plottin' to kill us, eat us, or somethin'," Sora whispered. "Oh you." Yuffie shook her head as she led Don and Goofy back to the ship. "Hey," Someone asked, "never seen you around here before." Sora turned to see, "Cloud?!" Sora exclaimed. "I see you've heard of me," Cloud smiled. Sora nodded, "Yeah-what's going on here? They all look so busy." "You really are clueless." Cloud shook his head. "Huh-what do 'ya mean?!" "The Olympus Coliseum Tournament, of course! All these people are excited beyond all reason 'cause the second person running it hired new fighters. Heartless." Sora turned in shock and stared at him, how'd he know about the Heartless?! "See 'ya, kid. Stay outta trouble." Cloud walked off into the crowds of anxious, excited people. "W-WAIT!" Sora ran after him, but he was lost in the crowd.  
Hades was getting ready for the Tournament as Sephiroth walked up to him, "What do you intend to do with the Summoner, Hades?" He had become increasingly nicer to Hades lately, considering his defeat. Hades shrugged at his question, "I dunno," he said, "prob'ly just let the Heartless take care of 'im. That's about all the thought I've put in it." Sephiroth ran after Hades as he walked to the World Door, "Wait, Maleficent says she has something in store for that Summoner, so, no killing Cloud, alright?" Hades sighed, "C'mon, I might be Lord of the Underworld, Sephy, but I'm nice enough to let you finish the kid when the time comes." Sephiroth watched Hades go to his world, "I will defeat Cloud, no matter what." He scowled as he walked to see if Capt. Hook and Jafar were using Oogie-Boogie as a dartboard yet.  
Yuffie got sick of waiting for Sora to show up, so she jumped out of the Gummi Ship and pierced through the crowds, most inspecting the Ship, and yelled to Goofy and Donald, "Stay there! I'll be right back!" Donald inspected his staff as Goofy asked, "Who's that?!" "Huh?" Donald, too, looked and yelled, "OH NO!" The crowds were backing up. It was Hades, followed by at least fifty Heartless, ready to fight.  
Sora walked into the Coliseum Lobby, to see a stubby goat-man about two feet tall in height hanging a big poster up that stated 'RULES'. Yuffie came running in, "Where were you?!" "Excuse me," Sora asked, "do you need any help?" The goat-man nodded slightly as Sora helped him put up the Rules- which said: -No Summoning, fight with your OWN strength -Fight hard And some unreadable chicken scratch Sora couldn't read. "Heya," the goat- man said irritably, "the name's Phil. And.you are?" "I'm Sora." "The Great Ninja Yuffie!" She did a little peace sign and Sora rolled his eyes, "Anyways, I overheard a Tournament was being held." "No way, kid!" Phil yelled and waved his arms. "Why not?!" Yuffie threatened him with her Shuriken, "We've fought a buncha' monsters! SO LET US IN!" Phil backed away from the angry Yuffie, "Sorry kids, but the Coliseum isn't for Junior heroes!" He said bravely. "Let them in, Phil," a calm voice said behind the three. "Cloud," Sora said, "can we enter? Is it REALLY that tough?" "Meh," Cloud shrugged, "depends if you found the GAME tough, Sora." He walked ahead and whispered to Phil, "C'mon, it's Hades' orders. Plus, I need to see if this kid's good enough." "For what?" Phil whispered back. Cloud pushed him backwards, "It's personal. Just let the kid enter." Yuffie snapped, "WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!" "You too, Yuffie." "That's better," Yuffie said to herself as Phil gave the two a pass. "See 'ya around, Sora!" Cloud walked off into the arena, to meet his employer, "So, Cloud?" Hades questioned impatiently. "It's all in place. But I don't understand, why are you afraid of a kid?" Cloud shot a question back at him. "It's nothing," Hades responded. "Sorry, but my contract DOES say, Hades." "I KNOW!!! I KNOW!! GEEZ! I wrote the stupid contract anyways and I KNOW it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this Tourney, but beat the kid, you get to fight Herc, you got it?!" Cloud gave him a long, blank stare ('the Stare of Death'). "I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?" Cloud walked off. "Geez,"Hades scoffed, "I don't know WHY Maleficent doesn't want me to kill him!" "Because you can't, Hades." He turned around to see Maleficent in the stands. "What do you want?!" "Have you noticed his Sword?" Hades thought momentarily, "Yeah, your point?" "That, my friend, is a Legendary Weapon, carried by a Legendary Warrior. Following?" Hades shook his head and Maleficent sighed irritably, "He could be the last piece we are searching for, and the three Warriors defended the." "The Princesses of Heart!" Hades shouted out. "Yes," Maleficent said, "and if we play the cards right, we might have the advantage here." Maleficent teleported away, leaving Hades to his own devious plots, "Wait, how about if I."He laughed, "Sephy might not be the one to finish him off after all."  
Sora had to sleep again in Traverse Town because all the hotels were filled from people trying to see the games. He thought, 'How did Cloud know about the Heartless.Plus.' He shifted in his bed, 'He seemed to know.I wasn't from this Universe.' Sora shifted again and pulled out his Keyblade from the side of him, 'Shirubi..'  
"HEY! SEPHIROTH!" Hades screamed to the fighter, who was helping Jafar and Cpt. Hook aim for Oogie-Boogie with a dart, "What is it now, Hades?" He asked. "I have an idea!" Hades yelled. Sephiroth stared at him, "For what?" "To defeat Cloud!" ".Go on." "YOU fight the kid!" "Look," He walked away, "I tried to fight him before and I lost," but he was cut off by Hades, "This time, we'll work together!" Sephiroth nodded as Hades explained the rest of his devious plot.  
"C'mon, let's go!" Sora ran into the Coliseum with Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy, "We're gonna be late!" "Doesn't this scenario seem familiar?" Yuffie said to herself. They all got in the lobby with the other fighters; Heartless, and a lot of them. "Hey!" Sora turned to see another familiar face, Hercules, "You here to fight, too?" Sora nodded as Yuffie whispered to him, "Hey, guess who's here?!" Sora looked around frantically, but the person Yuffie was talking about behind him. "Well, Sora, I didn't think you'd take this seriously." It was Cloud. "Hey, Cloud! There's something I gotta ask you!" "Can it wait?" He asked as he inspected the rules. "No, it can't wait!" Sora ran through the crowds of somewhat tamed Heartless and whispered to Cloud, "Are you from this Universe? I'm not.and I thought." Cloud hesitated, ".Do.I have to dignify that with an answer?" "It'd be nice if 'ya did." "Well," Cloud looked at the floor, ".in short.No." "How'd you get here then?" "You tell me first." "Well," Yuffie had been listening to the entire conversation, "I was captured by Darkside and fell when it carried me to this place.I had to fight my way out until I saw Leon and Cid." "Yeah," Sora looked at the floor, "I was captured by Darkside, too. But my friend, Shirubi, we've been looking for her." "And our king, King Mickey," Donald yelled. Goofy nodded. "Now tell us how you got here," Sora demanded. "Well," Cloud seemed deep in thought, "I last remember being in this place called the 'World Terminus'. And I had to fight this crazy guy. He tried to kill me, but I luckily escaped into a door and.here I am." "Hmm.." Sora shook his head, "Well," He said, "If you see this girl, her name's Shirubi, tell me, 'kay?" "Alright, I will keep an eye out for her," Cloud gave him a thumbs-up as Phil came to them (all the Heartless had entered the arena, Cloud walked into the arena also) and said, "You kids up to this?" "We sure are!" Yuffie and Sora answered together. "But those Heartless are tough, and only you two can enter." "WHAT ABOUT US?!" Donald yelled, afraid of being left out of all the fun. "Sorry, Hades' orders." Goofy sighed as Donald kicked a wall. "Well, hope you're ready," Phil guided them into the doorway. "Hey, Herc," Phil asked the son of Zeus, "Has anyone figured out who that 'Cloud' guy is yet?" "Well, all dad figured out was he was from another place.VERY far away.And that he's not a Summoner." "WHAT-B-but he used." "No, there's something else to this." Hercules thought.  
Sora and Yuffie hadn't gotten a grand entrance, but definitely proved something, because they beat a lot of Heartless. Cloud and Hades had been watching. Hades looked at his fighter, "Looks like it's Showtime, kid." Cloud remained silent and didn't budge an inch. "Hello, Cloud, you awake?" "Yeah," Cloud stared at him, "But you're plottin' something.aren't you?" "Just go and fight!" "But." Cloud refrained from retaliating and walked out into the arena. "NOW-PRESENTING---THE FIGHT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR--- TEAM SORA VS.CLOUD!!" Sora looked in shock at his next opponent. Sure, a Heartless was one thing, but Cloud was a completely different thing.  
"Well, smarty," Yuffie said through gritted teeth, "any plans?!" "Yeah," Sora said the same way, "Cloud only used Sonic Blade in the game.just watch it if he jumps or uses it, 'kay?!" Yuffie nodded. But just then, Cloud took out his sword and set it out of the arena.that was blocked off during fights! "What's he." Sora asked himself as Cloud readied a fighting stance, "Well, Chris, let's see how good you are." "Chris." Yuffie gritted again, "I've never even SEEN him fight, so, I'll follow you." She was interrupted by Sora, whispering, "Actually, I think this has taken a giant shove from 'this'll-be-kinda-hard' hard to 'so-insane-we're- gonna-die' hard." "Ooh," Yuffie sighed with complete discontent, "THAT's reassuring!" Sora pulled out his Keyblade, "Looks like we're gonna have 'ta wing it, Yuffie!" "Right behind 'ya!" She pulled out her Shuriken and both braced for battle.  
Sephiroth, Maleficent, and the rest of the Legion of Doom watched from the view portal room in the Hollow Bastion Castle Chapel. "This'll be fun!" Oogie-Boogie laughed. "The three Legendary Warriors fighting each other." Maleficent said to herself, "One, a born leader. Another, a natural fighter. The last," Maleficent looked at Cloud, "COMPLETELY unaware of their true self." She chuckled as she continued to watch the fight. "Hey," Captain Hook looked at Sephiroth, "Weren't you supposed to destroy those brats?" "I haven't had the time, Captain. Hades has not executed the plan yet," He looked at the fight and sighed.  
Sora ferociously tried to pull off simultaneous combination attacks (dubbed 'Combo' for it's own reasons) but Cloud blocked them all! Yuffie tossed her Shuriken across the field, but he noticed it and Dodge Rolled out of the way. 'Hey,' Sora thought frantically, 'I thought Dodge Roll was MY ability! Wait.' Cloud started to attack Yuffie, and she was using the ability too! 'Does this mean.that everyone who played the game could use it?!' Sora blocked an attack with his 'Blade and tried to counterattack. Combo after Combo, Dodge Roll, parry, Combo-the battle was fast and furious! Yuffie eventually got tired and decided to forfeit, but Sora kept on going! Cloud blocked Sora's attacks with his wrist guards, and Sora parried all of his normal attacks. Then, Sora noticed the barrier was gone on the arena, and Cloud was heading for his sword! Sora tried his hardest to get there before him, but was a bit too slow. Cloud laughed slightly as he held up his sword, "Is that the best you can do?"  
Meanwhile, in Traverse Town. "Anthy." Leon (Misaki) sighed sadly, "do." "What?" Cid (Anthy) said. "Well," Leon put away his Gunblade, "do you think they'll ever find Shirubi?" Misaki was more like a brother to Shi-chan than her real brother was, but Anthy felt sadness too, "Well, those two never let me down before," Cid sighed, "every time she ever went over to Chris' house, she's always come home happy. So, here's a better example. One time.."  
--------------FLASHBACK TO SHIRUBI'S FIRST SINGING CONCERT------------  
  
Shirubi fingered flute notes like mad. "What's wrong?" Alex said as she and Chris walked up to her. "Nothing." Shi-chan responded quietly. "Well, that Christmas program tomorrow." Chris said, "You should be in it!" Alex nodded as Shi-chan stared. Not 'Stare of Death' stare, just a normal 'No-I can't be' stare. "C'mon, Shi!" Alex encouraged, "you really should! You can play a mean flute!!" Shi looked downwards at the ground, "Well." She looked like she was about to say something, but stopped. "C'mon! We'll be late to class!" THE DAY OF THE CHRISTMAS PROGRAM!  
Shirubi stood backstage when Chris walked up (he was in the band, who had already performed) and looked surprised, "Hey, Shi?! Where's your flute?!" Shirubi blushed, "Well.I decided..to." Chris shook his head, "Shirubi, whatever you want to do, I'll back you up 100%!" He gave her a wink as she walked out onto the stage. She stood. Alone. She frantically looked around for anyone-her parents, anyone!-but the first person she noticed was Chris, giving her a nod of approval. She stood up tall and said.  
----------END FLASHBACK------------ "Well," Cid said with a shrug, "you get the idea." "No," Leon said, "I wasn't there! Tell me! TELL ME!!" "Well, she sang a song. And, I think it was the Japanese version of the Kingdom Hearts theme. I remember it going like this."  
-------BACK TO THE FLASHBACK------- "Ladies and gentlemen, I know I was supposed to sing a Christmas song, but this is something that reminded me that my friends always would be there for me. Well." (lyrics to 'Hikari', the Japanese KH theme song) 'donna tokidatte No matter what the time tada hitoride I'm just alone unmei wasurete Destiny forgotten ikitekitanoni Even though I kept going totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru Inside of the sudden light I awaken mayonakani In the middle of the night . shizukani Quietly, deguchini tatte Stand in the exit way kurayami ni hikari wo ute And, in the pitch-black, take the light .. imadoki yakusoku nante And about the recent promises, fuan ni saseru dakekana Is it just that I'm so serious? negai wo kuchi ni shitaidake sagasou A wish that's wanting to be said but will  
Be repressed kunimo shoukai suruyo I'll introduce you to my family kitto umaku ikuyo You'll sure get along well .. Donna tokidatte No matter what the time Zutto futaride We'll always be together Donna tokidatte No matter what the time Sobani irukara Because you are by my side Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru The light known as 'you' finds me Mayonakani." In the middle of the night." -----------CUT FLASHBACK---------  
"Wait." Cid hesitated. "What?" Leon asked. "I don't remember ANYTHING after that." "WAIT! When was it?!" Leon yelled as Cid responded, "December 16, why?" "'Cause." Leon looked at the floor of the Accessory Shop, ".I don't remember anything past that day either." "Weird.wonder if it has something to do with us affiliating with Chris and Alex." "Maybe.Shi-chan is the third Warrior!!" Leon exclaimed. "B-BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!! SHIRUBI---SHE-SHE CAN'T.---!"  
Now, back to the Cloud/Sora fight. Sora tried to defend the sword slashes made by his opponent, and then tried to Combo Attack him. But-his sword caught the Keyblade and--------- Sora was defeated.  
The crowd cheered and booed. Cloud walked up to the fallen Sora, who lie on the ground of the arena, to finish him off. "Well," He sighed, "You weren't as good as I expected." But Cloud was cut off. The crowd had abandoned the arena from being so frightened. Cloud turned around to see a giant, three-headed dog.. "Cerberus." Cloud turned and braced for combat with his sword. Hercules along with Phil ran into the arena, and appeared to be shocked. "Oh, yeah, that's right." Hades said from the sidelines, "Sephy said for me to obliterate you.whatever that means." "YOU SET ME UP, HADES!!!!" Cloud yelled. "Oh, boo, hoo, cry me a river!" Cloud was cornered by the towering Cerberus. Hercules ran over to Sora and Yuffie (who got up, but were still hurt slightly) and said, "Get outta here! I can handle him!" Phil dragged the two out. "Wait! Cloud!" Sora yelled as he was removed from the scene. Cloud heard him, "Don't worry, Sora!" He yelled back as Hercules ran next to him and both prepared to fight, "I'll be fine! I've handled him before!!" "But," All of them in the Coliseum looked up to see Sephiroth in the stands, "have you ever handled both Cerberus and myself?!" "Ho boy.." Cloud looked around and whispered to Hercules, "'Kay, you don't like me, I don't like you, but you go after the dog, I'll go after the weirdo who needs a haircut, alright?" Herc gave a quick nod. "Good, with enough teamwork, strength, and maybe even a miracle, this'll work." But unbeknownst to Cloud and Hercules, Hades had another part to his plan.  
  
Part II-Cloud vs. Sephy~will it ever end?~  
Aerith tried to cheer up the depressed Leon and Cid, "Well," She smiled, "at least they know where that girl would be!" Leon stared into space and Cid fiddled with a Gummi Ship piece or two. "C'mon! I bet she's- '" An incomplete thought by Aerith, a little cricket-like insect that was about three inches in height came jumping into the small house the three had been in. "Jiminy Cricket?!" Cid yelled, while Leon looked at him oddly, 'YOU, of ALL people.' He thought, 'watch Disney movies?!' "Hello there!" Aerith greeted quickly, but the cricket was in nervous haste, "S- Something..." He gasped. "What is it?" Leon said, but he soon found out. "MALEFICENT!" Aerith screamed. "Wha?" Both the others stared in fear. "Where are the 'Legendary Warriors'?" Maleficent asked in a semi-angry tone. "W-We----don't know." Leon said shakily.  
Cloud had to watch his opponent with exceeding care, or else he'd fall out of sight and attack from behind. Sephiroth may have been just a bit faster than he was, but at least Cloud was smart enough to Dodge when he lost sight of him ('cause of the reason listed). But as soon as Cloud attacked, Sephiroth vanished, and reappeared behind him. It went like this for awhile. Hercules was having trouble with his opponent, Cerberus, as well. The three-headed dog-beast was at least twenty times the size of a normal human, so there was trouble there. 'This ain't gonna be easy!' Cloud thought frantically. 'I'm safe, though, as long as he doesn't do that one attack.' He paused thought for a moment, '..wait.I don't remember anything none other than these people.The attack.' Sephiroth jumped onto a pillar of the arena and made a halo-like circle in the air. 'C-R-A-P-!-!-!' Cloud thought, 'Great..' Sephiroth pointed the halo at Cloud, "SIN HARVEST!!" Hercules looked for a split second at Cloud, taking his eyes off of his opponent. But, sadly, Cerberus seized the chance, and took him down. Cloud was near-unconscious, but still hurt. Bad. Sephiroth laughed as he held his sword to his head, "Well, well." Cloud looked up. "Looks like you lose."  
Sora was worried. The gang, consisting of Sora, Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy, was in the Gummi Ship, on their way back to Traverse Town, debating whether or not to go back to the Coliseum to help Cloud and Hercules. "C'MON!" Yuffie yelled, trying to take the controls, "WE GOTTA GO BACK!!" Sora hesitated, then said, ".No." They all stopped arguing. "Shirubi's not there. So we have to go somewhere else to look. We have to find her before we think of anything else." "Chris." Yuffie said to herself.  
Cloud was still at sword-point, thinking about the whole moment. "Just finish him off, Sephy!" Hades yelled impatiently. 'I-------'m gonna die.aren't I..?' Cloud thought. But just then, another voice in his head said, 'No, you aren't..' He was confused. 'Hold up the sword..' He hesitated, 'I can't move.' 'Use Omnislash!' The name of the most deadly attack in Final Fantasy VII pierced through his mind. Omnislash, mind you to those who never played FFVII, or at least never got to see it, was (or is) a simultaneous slash attack that attacks at least an insane 20 times! 'Gotta keep going.' Cloud thought as he picked up his sword and moved quickly to his feet (according to Kai-chan in Digimon CrossOver, the trained fighter can move to a fighter position in .024 or .03 seconds) and prepared the deadly Omnislash Limit. "WHAT THE?!" Hades screamed. "Now, Sephiroth," Cloud said, "you will pay."  
Aerith backed up from Maleficent, and Leon stepped forward with his Gunblade, a pretty explanatory name of his weapon. "What?" Maleficent shrugged slightly, "You dare to fight me?" Leon paused, then held up his weapon for combat. "Oh, so that's how you feel," She held up her staff to fight, but the team-who came in at this PRECISE moment!- was then on the scene (Sora, Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy). "Oh-my!" Goofy shuddered in fear. Donald held up his Magic staff, while Sora stepped forward with Yuffie, each with their own weapons, "Looks like another fight!" Yuffie said through gritted teeth (habit?). Sora nodded. "Let's go!" Cid pulled out a spear-like weapon. Aerith and Jiminy Cricket stood in nervous watch.  
"O-M-N-I-S-L-A-S-H!!!" Cloud yelled before he executed the Limit (the type of attack it is). A direct hit! Well, more like 20 direct hits and a finishing strike. Cloud gasped for air afterwards, "W------wow.." He sighed, "I d-did t-that.." Sephiroth was smart enough to leave. "And now you, Hades." He was unable to finish his sentence, for Hades was gone also. Cerberus, too. Cloud ran over to Hercules, "Hey, man, you okay?" "Yeah," He said, "but---where'd they go?" Cloud hesitated and looked up into the night fallen sky, "I don't know."  
Sora had started by trying to rush his opponent, Maleficent, but she teleported away and left a Heartless in her place. "Okay." Yuffie said with extreme sarcasm, "WHAT is THAT?!" A gigantic Heartless, known by the mark on it's head(?), was mainly black, red, and gold in some spots. It was tall and skinny, looking like it was made entirely of ribbons-at least for the arms- and twirled and juggled two baton-like objects in it's arms. "Wait-I remember this thing." Sora said, recalling, "Shi-chan beat this for me! Just don't." Donald fired a Blizzard spell towards the towering monster, which it gathered the power of the spell in one of it's batons, ".use magic." Yuffie tossed her Shuriken as hard as possible, but the baton reflected a Blizzard spell back along with her projectile weapon. Leon fired his Gunblade, which seemed to work slightly. Sora thought, 'Looks like it's my turn.' He ran up to the baton-twirler and executed a Combo or two. Worked a bit. Meanwhile, Maleficent and her fighter (well, surprise surprise!) Sephiroth, having a bandage or two from the Omnislash, were watching from above. "You sure the Third will come?" Maleficent asked him, "You've disappointed me before." "He'll come." Sora couldn't keep it up on his own, along with Yuffie even wasn't enough! Even with Leon-who had been knocked out by Blizzard- didn't work! Sora and Yuffie, Donald and Goofy were the only ones left. Until...  
Someone jumped from out of nowhere from the sky and slashed the Heartless. "Wha." Sora looked to see Cloud, looking prepared for battle as usual, "Sora," He said, "let's beat this thing!" "Yep!" Sora yelled to his teammates, "You three get the others to safety!" "I'm staying-and YOU CAN'T STOP ME!!" Yuffie laughed maniacally, letting Donald and Goofy do as they were instructed. "Hey-Sora." Sora felt something get passed to him, ".here." Sora examined it, a little charm-looking thing with a star on it and a wing also. "What's this?" Sora whispered to Cloud, who answered, "Put in on the Keyblade's keychain.It's Sonic Blade!" He winked as Sora adjusted the charm on the keychain on the Keyblade's handle. "OKAY!" Yuffie yelled as the three went off into three separate directions, 'It can't get us.' Sora thought, '..if he can't keep track of us!' Sora, Yuffie, and Cloud had found certain areas of their battlefield to attack from. "Yuffie!" Cloud yelled, "Hold up your weapon and say 'Clear Tranquil'!" Yuffie held up her Shuriken and said the exact same, "CLEAR TRANQUIL!" She screamed as Sora noticed his cuts and bruises left him magically, "Whoa." Yuffie looked at her Shuriken in amazement. Cloud ran up and slashed the baton-twirler to make it lose balance and it fell, thus he yelled, "SORA-NOW!!!" "Mm-hmm!" Sora started to run and he started to glow with a bright light, and he yelled, "SONIC BLADE!" Sora went increasingly faster and ran at that extreme speed and slashed the Heartless, then, he went back the other way and hit it again. It was defeated. He, Yuffie, and Cloud started to gasp. Sora looked at his Keyblade, "W-What.W-hat h-happened.?" He huffed. Yuffie looked again in amazement, " 'Cure' spells inside this thing.Who knew.?" Cloud returned to a normal breathing rate and stated, "Yuffie, that was called a 'Limit Attack'. It becomes able to use ONLY after receiving heavy damage. And Sora." He paused, ".Lookin' good with the Sonic Blade! Even using 'Rave' during it's first time use!" "Huh?" Aerith walked up, she paused when she looked at Cloud, and then said, "It can be explained back at the Hotel. You both need your rest." Sora could feel himself getting tired every second, "Yeah." He dozed off.  
Sora awoke in the middle of the night, only to hear quiet voices in the next room. "Huh?" He strained to hear. "So," One said, "Why are you here?" "I dunno." The other said, "I just had a feeling that you needed my help." "Well," Sora recognized Aerith's voice now, "you'll be able to get home eventually, right? Like Chris and Alex!" "Yeah." No mistaking that the second in the conversation was none other than Cloud. "But," Aerith said questionably, "who are you? I should know that, but my mind is drawing a blank!" "Actually," Cloud said sadly, "I'm not sure where I came from. I've never heard of 'Chris' or 'Alex', but I've seen or knew Sora and Yuffie before I met them. It's like." He paused, "I know who they are.but I don't remember what from. But there's another voice inside my head.Who told me what to do when I had to fight." Sora found himself sleeping again. "Dang." He said in his sleep.  
The next day, Sora, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Leon, Cid, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket sat in the Red Room of the Traverse Town Hotel. "So," Sora said, "get to explaining those Special Abilities." Cloud sighed, then began to talk, "Okay, you all saw the Sonic Blade and Clear Tranquil abilities, right?" All of them nodded. "Those were the Specials. Yuffie's was a thing called a 'Limit', and Sora's was a can-be-repeated attack called Sonic Blade, with a Follow-Up secondary attack, called 'Rave'. So that whole attack can be called with a Follow-Up part is 'Sonic Blade Rave'." "Are," Leon asked, "there any more abilities like that?" "Yes," Cloud thought for a moment, "Strike Raid with the Judgment Follow-Up, tossing the weapon like a boomerang, like, seven times then the Follow-Up part called 'Judgment'. Then Ars Arcanum, a continuous attack much like a Combo attack, but makes the user virtually invincible. Then Ragnarok with the 'Impact' Follow-Up. The attack itself is much like Arcanum, but unleashes an aerial Combo with the 'Impact' attack, which unleashes a bright beam at the target." He looked at Sora, "Those are yours, Sora. You'll receive them eventually." Then he looked at Yuffie, "You have Specials called 'Limits'. I can't say what you'll get, but when the time comes." "Hey!" Sora yelled, "Who was that guy?" "Huh?" Cloud looked confused. "Y'know." Sora sighed irritably, "that guy back at the Coliseum, 'bout 6 feet tall, white haired, needs a haircut, weirdo.." Cloud cut him off by laughing. Then Aerith. Then Leon. The three sat laughing like crazy, while Cid, Yuffie, Sora, Donald and Goofy stared. "T-Tha-t w-as." Cloud tried to stop laughing and finally ceased, "Ahem.That was Sephiroth." "Who?!" "Sephiroth," Aerith said in her lecturing tone, "is a Fighter for Maleficent." "Then." Sora looked back at Cloud, ".why was he so eager to fight you?" Cloud hesitated. Aerith looked at him with a worried expression. "I dunno." He said finally. Jiminy Cricket left the room, "I just thought I heard something," He said as he jumped out the door to the First District. "I guess crickets have super-excellent hearing." Cid wagered. Aerith agreed.  
They all started babbling about Special Abilities and Combos and whatnot. "So," Sora asked, "I can execute a Combo better if I get 'Combo Plus' Charms on my Keyblade chain?" Cloud nodded as Jiminy Cricket jumped in frantically. "S-Sorry," He gasped, "to be the b-bearer of bad news twice in a row." "What is it?" Donald asked, tired of these conversations. "That guy.his name's." Jiminy flipped through his book entitled 'Chronicles', "..Sephiroth!" But when he looked up, the group was gone.  
"Where's the Third Warrior?!" Maleficent shrieked at her fighter. "He's here.I know it." Sephiroth looked around. "I'm giving you five minutes to find him, Sephiroth." "Yes, ma'am. But he'll come to us first."  
Sora and co. had been listening to it all, "Huh? Third Warrior?" Sora asked. "Me." Cloud said in a blank tone. "Wow." Yuffie said in sarcastic amazement, "what a surprise." "Good luck, Cloud," Leon whispered. "Thanks, Leon." Cloud walked out into the plaza (if you can call it that.the area by the World Exit in the First District).  
Sephiroth looked around and at the front steps of the First District of Traverse Town, and leaning on the rail, giant sword next to him, was Cloud. "Wow, Sephiroth," Maleficent said, now nicer to the Fighter, "you've redeemed yourself." Cloud shrugged as he picked up his sword, "Well, well, well," He sighed, "Sephiroth's been looking for me, even after seeing I could execute Omnislash. Hmmm. Now that must prove he's an idiot!" "Be quiet and let's get down to business, Cloud," Sephiroth said as he drew out his sword. "Hmm," Cloud held his next to him, "Well, you obviously don't know when to quit, do you Sephy?" "Don't you dare call me that.!" Sephiroth scowled. Cloud picked up his sword again, but this time, held it for battle, "So, Sephy, you wanna go again?!"  
Sora and Co. had been told to flee to the Accessory Shop where Cid worked. "Hope he's okay." Yuffie sighed. Leon stood up, "I'm going out there to help!" "Me too!" Sora yelled, but Aerith blocked the door, "Nuh- uh! Sephiroth is WAYYYYY too strong, and I'm worried about him myself, but Cloud knows what he's doing!" Suddenly, they all heard glass shatter no too far away. Aerith smiled nervously.  
Cloud tried to take Sephy down with a few sword attacks, but he knew better than to think that would save him. All he had to do was but some time until he could think of a plan. 'Great!' He thought as he blocked some attacks and his own attacks executed, 'what can I do?! He's gonna kill me if I don't use Omnislash!' 'No!' The other Voice inside his head yelled, 'He's expecting that! Just keep attacking!' 'But-!' 'NO OMNISLASH!' But Cloud could take no more of Sephiroth's attacks, and prepared Omnislash.  
"OMNISLASH!" He executed the deadly attack, and after the dust settled, Cloud fell to the ground.Sephiroth was still standing!? "What.?" Cloud questioned, tired after using the attack. "I can copy attacks now," He mocked, "Oh, you didn't KNOW that! Now." He readied it also, "I've been waiting for this moment for a very, very long time. And this is a creative enough way to kill you, your own attack." 'No.' 'Thinking..' 'THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO!!' 'Wait.' Sephiroth drew out his sword and it began to glow. 'What can I do.' Cloud thought as he waited for his own doom. '....Fly...' 'Fly?!' Sephiroth got ready. 'You can fly!' 'Fly!? Are you crazy?!' Sephiroth executed the attack, "OMNISLASH!!!" 'Fly! Cloud! Fly!' The voice commanded as his sword came closer and closer. "I..can't." Cloud said aloud to the voice. "YOU CAN'T WIN!!" Sephiroth yelled as Cloud tried to defend. 'Fly!' "Can't........" The sword hit his arm dead on. Blood... 'Fly!!!!! You can fly!' 'H-how...' Cloud asked in his mind as he watched the sword. More than 20 times to attack.This was 50! "N-No!" Cloud yelled. 'F-L-Y-!-!-!-!-!' The voice screamed Sephiroth stopped the attack, and stood in amazement, "WHAT THE---'"  
  
The Legion of Doom watched the fight attentively. "Wow." Cpt. Hook said, "A.Warrior of Light?!" "Legendary Warrior." Maleficent (who had left the scene for her own reasons.creep) Sighed. "Huh?!" Oogie-Boogie asked angrily, "That girl?! Him?! I'M CONFUSED!!" He ran around madly as Jafar asked Maleficent, "There is a connection?" Maleficent nodded, "The Legendary Warriors and the Warriors of Light. They have," She hesitated, ".wings." "Like.an angel?!" Ursula asked quietly. Maleficent nodded again, but thought, 'Wait.one wing? Like Sephiroth...' "Wait!" Oogie screamed in midst of his confusion, "ANGELS HAVE TWO WINGS!" "I know." Maleficent responded and thought again, 'An even match for him. Sephiroth is going to have some trouble now.' She laughed out loud at the thought, 'The Showdown of Fate.A One-Winged Angel vs. A One- Winged Angel.Hahaha..' Maleficent then went crazy and began to laugh maniacally, "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!" She screamed. All the others of the Legion of Doom stopped (Ursula, Cpt. Hook, Jafar and Oogie- Boogie) and stared. The Legion of Doom made good note that Cloud had one wing, like his opponent, Sephiroth. Sephiroth had stopped, "N-No.you c-can't!!" Cloud grasped his sword, "Now," He smiled, "it's fair." Hades watched the fight in his veiwportal in the Underworld. "Geez! I KNEW that kid was good!" He jumped with glee. "Wait," He stopped his celebration, "the weirdoes at the L.O.D (Legion of Doom as Hades dubbed it) are gonna do something, so," Hades walked to the World Exit, "I'll do something." Sora leaned against the walls of the Accessory Shop, straining to hear even a snippet of sound. He heard voices. That's about it. "PLEASE!" He pleaded to Aerith, "LET ME GO OUT THERE! HE NEEDS HELP!" Aerith shook her head slowly, but then said, "Leon, go out there." "But!" Yuffie yelled. "NO!" Aerith yelled, "Leon." Sora and Yuffie scowled under their breath as Leon walked out. Then he walked straight in again. "My.GOD!" Sephiroth charged, as did Cloud. Then, Sephy jumped up in the air and came down again with his sword. Cloud jumped out of the way and decided to take advantage of his new flying ability. He jumped up and flew towards his opponent. Sephiroth saw and prepared to defend. Cloud charged and slashed. As did Sephiroth. Both slashes and parried each of their attacks! The final slash of their chain of attacks sent them in a recoil. Sephiroth looked up at him, for he had come in very close contact with the ground. While Cloud, on the other hand, the effect had been he recoiled far into the sky. Both hovered somewhat, glaring at each other. Sephiroth charged upwards as Cloud flew towards him at full-speed. Leon gasped for air. "What'd 'ya see?!" Yuffie ordered. "Th-the-they w-we- were-f-fly-flyi-FLYING!" He managed to yell it, making the others stare in shock. Then, Sora, Yuffie and Cid trampled over Aerith guarding the door and saw the sight. Both Sephiroth and Cloud began the chain attacks again, looking like this; charged at their opponent, attacked at the same time, recoiled back from the pressure, and charged again. Mind you, don't forget, they are FLYING! Sora stood, amazed. Yuffie whispered to herself, "Wish I had a camera.." Leon looked like he was praying, saying, "C'mon, c'mon." "I've had enough of this!" Sephiroth scowled as he made the ring of light in the air, "SIN HARVEST-'" But it was interrupted by Cloud, who seized the chance to attack. Sephiroth then started Omnislash, "PREPARE TO DIE!!!!" Cloud saw he was about to use it, and so he started it, "You're going down!" He yelled. And then, both screamed, "O-M-N-I-S-L-A-S-H-!!!"  
  
Part III-The Boring Adventures of Sora and Yuffie...WHO'S THAT?!  
  
Hades checked back at the Legion of Doom Headquarters (aka, Hollow Bastion) for more info on Maleficent's plans. "Well?" He asked angrily to the remaining four, Ursula, Captain Hook, Oogie Boogie, and Jafar. "We dunno," Ursula shrugged, "Maleficent just left a few minutes ago." "So.I just missed her?" Hades scowled. He needed info, and fast! Back to Traverse Town for the moment. Both of them, Cloud and Sephiroth, used Omnislash furiously over and over and over again. Sora made note on one observation, though, "They." He said suddenly, ".They're getting tired." Leon noticed also. Both had seemed to slow down and breathe heavily. "That can't be good," Yuffie said. Aerith looked and didn't say a word. Finally, Sephiroth was unable to fight and landed on the ground. Then he collapsed. Cloud landed, but still standing, "Now you're gonna..you're gonna.gonna.hoo geez I'm tired....." And Cloud collapsed also. "Cloud? You O.K?" Yuffie yelled. Cloud got up slowly and rubbed his head, "I've felt better." "Yeah," Sora said, "at least you beat him." "Where'd the weirdo go?!" Cid yelled suddenly. All of them looked around and around, but Sephiroth was nowhere in sight. Sora shook his head, "Well, at least he won't be back for awhile!" "Yeah," Cloud stood up, "I'd better get going. See 'ya around, guys." "W-wait! Where are 'ya going?!" "Uh." He hesitated, not wanting Sora and his company to know about his ties to the Lord of the Underworld, Hades, ".have to go back to the Coliseum to see if Phil's gone crazy that the Tourney ended early." "Okay," Sora nodded slowly, "we just wanted you to come with us." Cloud looked surprised, "Go where?" "To lock the Worlds!" Donald yelled impatiently, "Don't you know anything?!" He leered at the duck, "Whatever." Cloud picked up his sword, and put it behind his back. Then, it disappeared. "H-how'd you.!?" Yuffie stammered. "Hee.You ever notice, your weapons appear when you want them to?" "Really?" Sora looked at his hand, then his Keyblade appeared. "It's all about willpower," Cloud said as he walked through the exit, "See 'ya later, Sora!" Sora waved (he made his Keyblade disappear again), "Bye, Cloud! Thanks for 'Sonic Blade'!" Cloud was gone. "So," Sora looked at his three main companions, "what now?" "Well," Yuffie said, "We.go to the Worlds, beat the bad guys and Heartlesses, lock it, and repeat." "And," Sora said demandingly, "I suggest we go in a party of three. Me-Yuffie-and Goofy." Donald got angry, "What-About-'" "You stay here." "Well," Donald gave Sora a little keychain with a charm like a flame, "This is my 'Fire' spell. Use it when you get into trouble." "I will, thanks, Don," Sora smiled, "Now, you stay here and make sure it stays safe." Donald nodded. "Okay!" Sora proclaimed, "Let's go!" -World 1-Wonderland- "Hmm." Sora looked around, this place looked somewhat familiar. "Hey!" Yuffie screamed as a little white rabbit came running full-speed at the multiple doors ahead of them, saying, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'M LATE!" He ran through the doorway as Sora said, "I never really liked this place." Meanwhile, at the Coliseum. "Hey," Hades laughed slightly, "you're back." "Didn't want to go with that group." "Well," Hades said, "why don't you do this for me." Back at Wonderland. Sora, Yuffie, and Goofy had found a way through the little door by becoming small (with some, well, a lot, of bad stuff happening) and went into the Queen's Courtyard, to see (according to Yuffie) Alice on Trial. The little rabbit blew on a trumpet, then announced, "Trial set, the Queen of Hearts presiding!" They all looked at the rather.um.large woman in the high seat, claiming, "This girl is responsible for attempt of thievery of my heart. Why I suspect her." She looked around, ".'cuz.I say so that's why!" "But." Alice retorted, "I-I didn't do it!" "Hmph!" The Queen huffed, "Have you any proof?!" "Well." Alice stammered, pulling at her baby-blue colored dress, ".I know I didn't do it!" "Shouldn't we help her?" Yuffie whispered, for obviously, they hadn't been noticed yet. "No, or else we'd be interferin'," Goofy whispered back. "Ahh-whatever!" Yuffie walked into the courtyard! "I sentence thee to-'" The Queen was interrupted by Yuffie's stomping. "And just WHAT are YOU doing?!" "Who in the world are YOU?!" "Name's Yuffie, and I don't think you have the right to kill the girl, you fat, oversized, ugly windbag!!" Yuffie's rage hadn't even been close to what the Queen now showed, "HOW DARE YOU?! I BET YOU DID THIS!!" Yuffie signaled for Sora and Goofy to meet them, then she whispered, "Sora, you go and get back to Traverse Town and get Donald. Goofy, you stay here for awhile." "Why?" Sora asked, knowing Yuffie wasn't really a strategic person. "I think," Yuffie said quietly, "that since our two weapons are called 'Key Items', we can both lock Worlds." "So." Sora looked down, ".we split up." "Yeah, and we can meet up again back in Traverse Town after locking 'em and, y'know, gear up! Now, go get Donald and bring him here. I need him. You go with Goofy as soon as Don's here." "Alright." Sora walked out of the courtyard.alone. As soon as Sora was gone, Yuffie stood braced for a fight, "So," She laughed slightly, "you wanna fight?" Goofy joined her by her side. "Fine then!" The Queen's guards, the card-soldiers, escorted Alice out of the area, leaving a few other cards to fight. "C'MON GOOFY! LET'S GO!!" Yuffie charged at the cards. Back to Traverse Town. "Sora!" Aerith stood up, "Where's Yuffie, and Goofy?!" They stood in the café, in the First District. Leon and Cid were drinking coffee and Aerith was ecstatic. Oh, and Donald was in his nephews' shop (Hewey, Dewey, and Louie), the Item Shop. "She told me to leave and get Donald, so those two can go one way, and Goofy and I go another way to lock each World. We cover much more ground that way." A thought then went through his head, 'Then, we can find Shi- chan with better chances!' "Well," Leon figured, "I guess the Key Items can lock Worlds." Aerith looked worried, "Yes, but the other Key Item." She stopped, ".You two can do it, Sora!" She smiled, contradicting her past thought. "Donald!" Sora yelled, "Let's go!" Now, back to Goofy and Yuffie. Yuffie threw her Shuriken and it hit several.that got back up again! "Oh, geez.!" Yuffie ran faster to out run them, which she could do easily enough, but one of the soldiers' spears got her. "Oww." She had fallen to the ground, "Oh great." Goofy then ran and defended their attack, then said, "You alright?" "Yeah.Fine.." Yuffie rubbed her arm, as at least twenty cards faced them. "Oh my." Goofy sighed. "W-what c---can I do?!" Yuffie said to herself. 'ALEX!! USE IT NOW!!!' a voice screamed. "Huh?" The voice was in her head, "Use what?!" The voice paused, then whispered, 'Gauntlet Light, one of your Limits..' The voice faded as Yuffie straightened the Shuriken on her shoulder, "Okay." Her Shuriken began to glow ominously. "Wh-wha-WWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!" The Queen of Hearts screamed. "This is for my friends!!" Yuffie yelled, then held the weapon in front of her, "G-A-U-N-T-L-E-T---'" The Shuriken's blades grew farther outwards, "---L-I-G-H-T-!-!-!" She threw it at full power and it diced every enemy, emitted a dangerous glow of blue light, then came back to her like a boomerang as its edges drew back to normal length. "Whew." Yuffie gasped, "Th-that was-a-wsome.." The cards had been defeated, chopped up into too many pieces to regenerate. The Queen of Hearts was furious, "Ohhhhh...." She scowled as the cards that had taken Alice returned, "Your Majesty-the prisoner is gone!" "FIND HER THEN!!!!" Yuffie laughed, "C'mon, I know she isn't here anymore." She snickered as she and Goofy walked out of the scene. She arrived at the lock, in the door with the door lock that seemed to be asleep 90% of the time. "Well," She gulped, "here goes." She lifted her Shuriken and from the tip that was facing the lock emitted a single beam at the lock and locked it. "Hmm." She looked at her weapon, ".cool little thing, huh?" "Yuffie! You beat 'em!" She turned to see Donald and Sora clapping. "Well, ol' pal." Donald exchanged places with Goofy as Yuffie said, ".Looks like this is it..we go it on different paths now." Sora nodded, "Oh!" He looked shocked and began to dig around his pockets, "I---- got you something in the Synthesis Shop that just opened." He pulled out a little bracelet item, "Here!" As soon as Yuffie, who loved it, put it on, the Shuriken immediately changed shape! "Whoa!!" Yuffie exclaimed. The Shuriken had changed from a normal-looking metal Shuriken, into a white colored Shuriken with wing-like tips.known to be called, the 'Angel Bless Shuriken'. "COOL!" Yuffie hugged it. Then, a little item went -kerplunk- as it fell out of the keyhole. "What's that?" Goofy said. A little snowflake- like keychain charm. "It's a Magic spell!" Donald exclaimed, "And it's Blizzard!" Yuffie took it and attached it to her bracelet, "Hey-I did the work!" Sora scowled, "Gimme it!" Yuffie stuck out her tongue at him, "Nya! You can't have it! 'Cuz I just learned my new Limit Attack, beat abuncha card warriors, and so on! I DESERVE it!" Sora shook his head. "Well," Yuffie returned to normal tone, "You go to the next place. Where should I go?" Sora thought, "Hmm.Well.go back to Traverse Town, or, if possible, go back to Coliseum and find Cloud. He has a Key Item too. So we could cover even MORE ground." "Kay 'kay.C'ya later, Sora! Stay outta trouble!!" "I will, Yuffie! Same to you! Have fun with Blizzard!" Sora went into the Gummi Ship 'Kingdom' and Yuffie went in the other Gummi Ship (just made) called 'Angel'. "I hope she'll be okay." Sora said to himself as he and Goofy were on their way to the 'Deep Jungle' World. "Donald!" Yuffie yelled from the cockpit, "Where are we going first?" Donald shrugged absentmindedly. "Alrighty then!" Yuffie yelled, "We're off to the Coliseum!!" World 2-Deep Jungle- Sora was walking around in the jungle maze that he and Goofy were lost in. Sora and Goofy had been separated, but then reunited thanks to Tarzan, the Jungle man. They were looking for Clayton, the weirdo hunter-guy, who had left camp and mysteriously disappeared. "Clay-ton! HEY- CLAYTON!!!!" Sora yelled, Goofy remaining silent because he thought they should be quiet. Tarzan jumped out of a tree, "SHHHH!" He scolded, "Something is here." Thus, twenty or so Heartless appeared, but didn't fight. Instead, they ran past the three. "Weird." Sora sighed, wanting to use his Keyblade and Fire spell. "Wait!" Tarzan sniffed the air, ".." He hesitated, ".The Cliffs!" World 3- Olympus Coliseum.uh.again.- "Ummm.'Scuse me." Yuffie asked the stubby little goat-man, "Is.uh.." Phil was furious, "WHY-DID-HADES-MESS-THIS-UP-?!?!?!?!?" Yuffie ignored him, "Anyways, is Cloud here?" Phil looked at her strangely, "Who?.Oh! The Fighter kid who worked with Hades.who destroyed the Games." "Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa, wait!" Yuffie said over Phil's voice, "Cloud..worked..with.Hades?" "Where have YOU been? Everyone knows." "Wh-what.?" Yuffie was shocked, why was Cloud working with the Bad guys?! Anyways, Yuffie switched thought, "Well, need any help, Phil?" "Yeah," Phil's irritable attitude disappeared and he smiled at her, "you can fight for fun." "And.." "'And' you can get new Abilities and Spells and Items and whatnot. Plus, I need a new block to work with. Y'know, to train." Donald looked at her as if he was about to throw up, and Yuffie answered, "Alright, I have some spare time. Let's do this!" Back to Sora and Goofy. Tarzan ran at his usual, ape-like style while Goofy and Sora dragged behind. They finally reached the camp, an area next to the cliff. "Tarzan!" Jane-Tarzan's.uh.wife- said in worry, "Do you know where Mr. Clayton went?" Tarzan nodded his head stiffly. Sora thought a moment and shot a question at them from out of the blue, "Have either of you see another human like me wandering around here?" "What do you mean?" Jane asked. "Well, my friend and I have been looking for this girl, her name's Shirubi. You see her?" Jane was about to answer but Tarzan interrupted with gorilla-speak. "Um." Goofy, along with the other two, couldn't understand a word of it. "Okaay." Sora sighed, "but have you seen her?" Tarzan nodded vigorously. "Alright! Could you bring me to her?" "Wait," Jane said, "sorry to interrupt, but.could you find Mr. Clayton?" Sora stared at her. "Well, he may be a man with bad intentions, but deep down," Jane paused, ".he must have SOME good in him." Sora nodded as her and Goofy along with Tarzan walked out of the tent. "Well." A voice said from behind Jane after they left, "Mr. Clayton's gonna have more on his hands than he thought." "Who-Who're you?!" Jane screamed and picked up a stick. "He's just gonna be in trouble, just to say," The person shrugged and exited the tent. "Wait!" Jane yelled, "Who are you?!" The person was a teenage boy to first look, with black hair that had thin blue highlights held up by a dark and light blue scarf tied around his head. He had two guns strapped on his belt. He smiled at Jane, "Just- stay outta trouble." He walked out, Jane ran after him, to see him disappear into a flash of light. "Who-who-'" She stammered as she dropped the stick, "who WAS that?!" Sora heard a gunshot, "We may be too late!!" He and his three teammates ran faster now. "Well, well, well," Clayton pointed his readied shotgun at several helpless gorillas, "No Tarzan to save you now.." "NO!" Sora ran into the scene first, then Goofy and Tarzan. "You three again," Clayton was going to fire!.but a magic spell like 'Thunder' hit his arm. "Clayton!" Sora yelled, "Why are you doing this?!" Tarzan spoke in gorilla again, then said in normal speech, "Not Clayton!!!" Sora looked at him while Goofy said while shuddering, "So-----we have'ta fight now, huh?" Sora pulled out his Keyblade, Goofy took out his shield, and Tarzan took out his spear. The kid with the scarf on his head watched from a safe distance, the top of the cliffs. Another figure walked up to him.Hades! "What's goin' on?" He asked as he looked down at the raging battle. "I don't think." The kid with the scarf said, ".that this is a good idea.They'll find out.he's not THAT dense." "Your secret's safe with me, Scarfy." Hades laughed and both looked down and watched attentively. Hades left after two minutes, "Stay outta trouble, S." Sora dodged Clayton's rage, and managed to knock the firearm out of his hands. Tarzan attacked with a spinning attack from the air, but Clayton dodged. But Sora managed to get a few hits in. Tarzan followed, he attacked.but was thrown back by an invisible force. "What the-'" Sora said in disbelief, 'Wait.' he thought, 'the lizard-thing! It blends into it's surroundings!' 'No duh, Chris,' another voice said in his mind. Sora tried to hit it with a Combo/Sonic Blade, but it raced to the other edge of the arena, launching a bright beam straight at Sora. It hit! But Sora couldn't give up. A power raised inside of him. He needed to harness it, to save himself.the world.his home.Shirubi. Sora staggered to his feet. Clayton laughed as the lizard-like animal/Heartless picked him up and put him on his back, "What are you going do?" Sora began to glow with a bright light. The kid with scarf opened his eyes wider, "That's it, Sora.Use it." 'Use it Sora.' that same voice inside his head commanded him as Sora lifted his Keyblade and it began to glow, too, "C-L-I-M-H-A-Z-Z-A-R-D-!-!-!" He ran and slashed that lizard good! Then jumped with a somewhat Follow-Up attack, he jumped in the air, delivering a good hit. The lizard was down and Clayton fell to his knees, "You-----haven't won yet." He fainted, the lizard then rolling over him. "Good job, Sora!" Both inside his head and from somewhere nearby, the same voice spoke. Sora looked up at the top of the cliff, but the person was gone after he looked. "Whoa.what WAS that?! I never knew that existed!" Goofy poked at his shoulder, "Sora, Tarzan said he was going to lead you to that 'Shirubi' friend of yours(let's just hope she isn't like Yuffie!!)." "Oh-right!" Sora ran after Tarzan, who led them up a ledge of one cliff that led to a cavern. "Cool!" A dark, damp cavern with waterfalls running through it, reflecting the water on the rocks. "Wish Shi-chan were here to see this." Sora sighed to himself. After an eternity of jumping, falling, and climbing, they reached another cavern, but this one was smaller, echoing all the waterfalls near it, and in the center was a Keyhole, surrounded by vines and other growth. "Friend is here," Tarzan said simply. "What.but." Sora stammered. But Goofy understood, "Ah- I think I get it. I think what Tarzan's been tryin' to tell us is that our friends are inside our hearts." "Oh." Sora sighed sadly. The Keyhole started to glow, and his Keyblade began to glow. Sora held it up and a single beam emerged from the tip of the blade and shot to the Keyhole. It was Locked. "Well, better get going!" Sora said. "Wait!" Tarzan yelled after him, "Here..you are a friend to us." A butterfly keychain, but too big for the chain, but on the very end of the chain, he attached it. The Keyblade shifted shape into one that looked like it was carved out of bone with animal teeth on the handle-the Jungle King Keyblade. "Whew!!" Yuffie yelled, exhausted from her training with Phil and Hercules, "Oh well, at least I learned a new Skill!" She smiled, then banged her head on the table, "THANK GOD IT'S OVER!!" The Skill was Strike Raid, much like the one that Sora would get if he trained, it had the same mechanics. She examined it on the charm bracelet she wore, knowing it was this bracelet that had transformed her Shuriken into the Angel Bless. She sighed, "Where to next.Oh-right!" She ran to the Gummi Ship and called Sora. "Hello? CHRIS?!" Sora immediately answered from his Gummi Ship, "Yuffie-What's up?" "What's next on the map, Sora?" Yuffie asked, and Sora pulled up a map, "Well, Agrabah. That's the only place we can get to now, 'cause we can't skip worlds." "What about splitting up? Where should I go?" "Yuffie, Donald too, you meet up with Goofy and I and we can discuss things in Agrabah." They-ahem, Goofy and Sora- were in Traverse Town, gearing up for their new adventure, getting various items and such. Goofy was in the Item Workshop (aka, Synthesis Shop) and Sora was in the café. Aerith, Leon, and Cid were working on a new Gummi Ship model with Merlin, the Sorcerer guy in the Third District house. Sora was alone in the dead-silent First District, but broke silence, "Where is everyone?!" Suddenly, he heard footsteps. "Who's there?" Sora pulled out his Jungle King Keyblade. "Sora, Sora, Sora. Since when have you become so paranoid?" Sora knew that voice, the same voice that told him to use Climhazzard! He turned to see.the boy with the scarf tied to his head! And.He was holding a KEYBLADE!! "Wanna fight?!" Sora yelled. The scarfed kid smiled and held his Keyblade for battle. "Sora!" Goofy yelled, but Sora motioned him with a hand motion to go back inside. Yuffie and Donald were in Agrabah, and she was extremely irritated, "Where-- -----is-------he-------- ?!!?!?!?!?!??!?1?AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!TTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHAAAAA AAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTJJJJJJJJJEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRK!!!!!AAAAHHHH-'" Donald cut her off, because big, fat Heartless that looked like thieves surrounded them, "Ha. Let's go!" Back to Sora and the scarfed kid.. Sora readied his new attack, "CLIMHAZZARD!" The kid dodged it, and held his Keyblade up. Sora noticed it. It had an obsidian-like blade (shiny and black, REALLY black), with a silver handle weaved with green stones. Also, on it's handle where the blade met the handle, white colored wings extended from it about ten inches. Then, he glowed with an ominous light, then screamed, "THUNDAGA!!!" A strong barrage of lightning bolts rushed towards Sora, but he dodged it. Some bolts hit him, though, despite his efforts. And to make matter's worse, he couldn't get up. The mysterious kid walked up to him, "Here, take this," He handed him a little pendent that looked like a leaf, "You'll need it." He walked away, and Goofy ran to Sora's aid, "You alright?" Sora put the charm on his Keychain and used his new spell, Cure. "Yeah, I'm fine. Now, I bet Yuffie's waiting for us!" They ran to the Gummi Ship. The Legion of Doom. Jafar was off in his World, while Maleficent was gone looking for Cloud. Leaving Oogie-Boogie, Ursula, and Captain Hook (with our favorite weirdo,) along with Sephiroth, to themselves. And, to plot devious plots. "Where's Hades?" Oogie said. Ursula shrugged. Cpt. Hook thought and then said, "Hades has seemed to have left the group!" But at that precise moment, Hades came busting in, "Yo! What'd I miss?" "Maleficent is gone and those children are on their way to Agrabah," Sephiroth said absentmindedly. "Well then." Hades let someone past him, "Say 'hello' to my new apprentice, Sephy!" The kid with the scarf! "Who are you?" Sephiroth asked the kid. "I have no name," He said as he looked down, avoiding Sephiroth's face, "but people call me 'Scarf'." " 'Scarf'?!" Everyone yelled in shock (except Hades) of the name. "Just keep him away from Maleficent, 'cause if she found out I lost Cloud.." Sephiroth glared at Hades, "You.WHAT?!?!?" Yuffie and Sora along with their cohorts met up in the Agrabah storage area room, away from the gangs of Heartless. "Sora," Yuffie said, "I got this for 'ya!" She detached the Strike Raid charm and handed it to Sora, "Here 'ya go! Now should I leave and go to." She quick looked at the map, "..Atlantica?" Sora nodded, "Yeah, and I'll lock this place, then I'll go to Halloween Town-'" Yuffie interrupted, "HEY! I WANTED TO GO THERE!" "Sorry. But it's set, you go to Atlantica, and I go to Halloween Town. Then, we can race to the World after that, Neverland." "And if we win?" Donald asked, with a glint in his eye. "Winner gets this." Sora pointed to the Gummi Ship blueprints, ".the other's Gummi Ship! Along with their Gummi- pieces too!" "You're on, Sora!" "But to be fair," Goofy said, "the race will OFFICIALLY start when Sora gets to Halloween Town, so after he Locks this place. Okay?" Sora and Yuffie nodded. "Oh, by the way." Sora said, "I met this kid.and he had a Keyblade!" "No way!!" Donald yelled, "There is only one Keyblade, Shuriken and Celestial Weapon Blade!! It's impossible!" "But I swear!" Sora retaliated, "It was a Keyblade!!!" "I believe you, Sora," Yuffie said, "What'd he look like?" "Well, he had black hair.or was it blue...? Anyways, he wore a blue scarf and he also had guns." "Ah!" Yuffie yelled, "I know who it could be!! That sounds like one of Shi-chan's characters from one of her stories!" "Your point?" Sora urged her to go on. "Meaning that kid is the Third Warrior, and he's also Shirubi! Get it? 'Cause the third weapon is called the 'Celestial Weapon KEYBLADE'! HAHA! I am SSSSOOOO SMART!" She laughed as she left to go to Atlantica, to wait until Sora Locked the Agrabah World. Sora and Goofy sighed as they left, "Oh well, let's get started!" Sephiroth encountered Hades' new assistance with caution. Who was he? He was exceedingly suspicious, so he decided to ask Hades. "So.Hades?" "What do you want?" Hades groaned. "Well.where did you." "Find that kid?" Hades finished, "Y'know.he actually just.You're not gonna believe me." "Go on," Sephiroth urged. "Well, he kinda.fell outta the sky." Sephiroth stared at him with a look of disbelief, "Ooookay.." "REALLY! I'm not kidding! Look, Sephy, it happened like this." (One day ago.( Hades was discouraged and ultimately not happy that Cloud decided to go off on his own. He sighed while his 'brother' (going by how much mythology I know, which-heh-isn't a lot.), Zeus, scolded him like a child. "How dare you mess with those children, the Legendary Warriors?!" He went on, and finally, Hades was able to leave conversation. Now that is good family values (.not a funny joke.). He walked around the Coliseum area, freaking out the citizens, thinking of a new plan to defeat Sora, Yuffie, and, most importantly, Sephiroth. "I need a miracle.Just.if something fell out of the sky-'" He was cut short, by a scream that seemed to be coming from above him, so he looked up. Indeed, someone falling out of the sky, and falling towards Hades! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" But Hades caught him before he could go SPLAT on the ground. "You okay, kid?" The kid, a boy with a blue-striped scarf on his head, responded angrily, "I am most certainly NOT a kid!! My name is.wait." He hesitated, "I don't.know." He stopped and calmed down, then Hades asked, "Where you from then?" "I..told.you." He gasped angrily and spoke slowly, "I..don't.KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Well then..uh..Scarfy," Hades improvised, "I need your help for awhile." He examined the Celestial Weapon in his hand. (Back to present!( "So," Sephiroth stared, "he, literally, fell-out-of-the-sky?!" Hades nodded with a smile, "You better believe it, Sephy-and he's gonna take you down!" "Alright then," Sephiroth scowled angrily, "6:00 tonight! Me vs. the Scarfed kid!" "You're on, Sephy!" Hades ran to alert his Fighter as Sephiroth yelled, "MY NAME IS SEPHIROTH!!!!!" Back to Sora in Agrabah. In a nutshell, Sora and Goofy had met up with a guy named Aladdin, who got a magic lamp with a genie inside, aptly named 'Genie'. Also, their enemy was a stalky, odd man with an odd hat named Jafar, who had taken Genie's lamp from the party and captured a beautiful (in Al's opinion) princess named Jasmine for reasons unknown. So, Sora, Goofy, and Aladdin chased Jafar and Jasmine to an enchanted cave, the Cave of Wonders. "Whoa!!" Sora was amazed, so many beautiful, wondrous treasures made of gold, diamonds, rubies, emeralds and such. "C'mon!" Aladdin yelled as if he didn't even see the sights, "We gotta save Jasmine!" Drat! Forgot about Donald and Yuffie! Yuffie and Donald were still trying to get used to swimming. Well, more into detail, she had mermaid fins, while Donald had octopus legs. Ariel, the daughter of King Triton, king of the ocean, had helped them until the powerful Triton was stolen by the sea witch (ahem, I just noticed that this is rated 12+.), and most sadistic Legion of Doom member, Ursula. Yuffie and her group managed to wiggle and flip-swim to her hideout. "Ursula!!" Yuffie screamed, "You are going down-Sea Witch!!" 6:00, Hollow Bastion castle roof. Sephiroth waited, holding his sword next to him, preparing for a fight. He thought this would be simple! Oh-how wrong he was!!! Scarfy walked onto the roof, also holding a sword, his Keyblade. He looked nervous, but still showed zero fear on his face. Hades yelled from the ground, that was verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry far down, "Okay! We want a clean, fair fight! First one pushed off loses! Ready? GO!" Sephy ran, but Scarfy didn't even move. Then, Sephiroth teleported behind him and attacked-but Scarfy jumped out of the way and high into the air. Man, he could jump! Then, Scarfy took out his Keyblade and held it downwards towards Sephiroth, "BLIZZAGA!!" A huge barrage of icicles and snowflakes came rushing towards his opponent. "Play time is OVER!" Sephiroth yelled, "O-M-N-I-S-L-A-S-H-!-!" But, Scarfy still jumped in his light-foot manner, like it was a game of deadly jump rope, where if you miss a step, you die ^_^. Still showing no fear, he prepared another attack, but this time, it wasn't magic. Scarfy jumped away towards the edge of the roof and began to glow with an ominous, bright light. "Try attacking," Scarfy said in a low tone, "It's not gonna work." His eyes glowed with the same light, "Alright, let's-go." Sephiroth held his sword to defend, shocked with fear. Scarfy ran at him, increasing in speed and glowing with more light, "ARS.." The blade glowed more, ".ARCANUM!!!!" He lunged into the air and slashed like a quick Omnislash, quick, multiple slashes, and then landed. Sephiroth fell to the ground, "I.I." He stammered. "Can't move?" Scarf finished, "That is what Ars Arcanum does. If the opponent isn't defeated, they are paralyzed." Hades ran up to see who won when the light died down, "Yeah, Scarf!!" Scarf then did something odd. He screamed and put his hand over his eyes. "What's wrong?" Hades yelled in worry, because he didn't want his best fighter since a few days ago to not be able to fight! "I should've considered that." Scarfy still held his hand to his eyes, "If I use Hyper Mode-strength attacks, it can affect my eyes and make me blind for 24 hours. More, if I don't get them covered by bandages." Hades quickly rushed him inside while Sephiroth staggered to his feet. Cpt. Hook laughed, "Beaten by a kid, eh?" "Shut up. Just shut up." Aladdin, Sora, and Goofy met with the crazy guy, Jafar. "Jafar! Give Jasmine back!" Aladdin yelled. "I'm afraid I can't do that," Jafar replied in his crazy (and probably fake) Arabian tone, "For you see, she is one of the Princesses that Maleficent needs to open the final Keyhole. She is no longer here." "Jafar." Aladdin scowled as Jafar continued, "Now, we need one more. And Maleficent thinks it's that girl that you know, you wretched boy." He had been pointing to Sora, "Shirubi?!" He yelled in answer as Jafar nodded, "Too bad you won't be alive to see her again." "We'll see about that!" Sora drew his Keyblade, in same fashion, Goofy took out his shield and Aladdin took out his sword. Jafar had unleashed the Genie on them, so Aladdin told them he would distract the reluctant genie while Sora and Goofy would attack Jafar. "Foolish boy!" Jafar taunted while casting a bright fire magic spell. "My name is Sora!" He then did a Combo/Climhazzard attack on Jafar and he was thrown down, creating a giant crevasse in the floor, down to the fiery depths of the Cave of Wonders. Back to Yuffie, Ariel and Donald Yuffie tossed her Shuriken at her two lackeys, Flotsam and Jetsam and took them out. While Ursula tried to cast attack magic at Donald, Ariel found it useful to aim magic at her cauldron, bubbling in the centre of the room. Yuffie, still a bit wobbly with her new swimming abilities, cast Thunder several times and a bunch of bolts reflected to Ursula and attacked her. Donald went after her two eel lackeys again, being they had gotten back up. "Gauntlet LIGHT!" Yuffie executed the Limit to all enemies in the chamber, causing Ursula to leave. "Whew! Wait." Yuffie looked around, "Where'd she go?" "I guess she ran." Ariel replied quietly while Donald scoffed, "Chicken." Yuffie swam off with her two friends to find Ursula. ^_^ Sora jumped down the crevasse with Goofy and Aladdin. When they got down there, they looked around for Jafar to finish him off.But instead heard Jafar laugh.a laugh that thundered through the room, then he said, "Genie- my final wish." He laughed crazily, ".Make me an all powerful genie!!!" Then, out of nowhere, Jafar came up out of the fire as an omnipotent, gigantic genie! "Oh boy!" Sora yelled as he found there was no escape.but, he did see Jafar's little bird, Iago, flying off with the lamp.Jafar's lamp! "Aladdin!" Sora yelled, "You and Goofy distract Jafar, and I'll go after the lamp, okay?!" They both nodded in agreement. "Alright!" Sora ran after the bird. "Sora!!" Aladdin yelled with worry. Sora, who had been beating the bird to drop the lamp, which he did and flew off, noticed Jafar had a giant fireball at his command. Sora picked up the lamp, "Alright Jafar! Away you go!" The lamp sucked Jafar inside, fireball and all. Note, afterwards, there was a sound of a muffled explosion. "Well Sora, we didn't get Jasmine back.." Aladdin sighed, "But that was some adventure, huh?" Sora nodded, "Well, I gotta get going." "Wait!" Aladdin pulled out a little keychain, "I got this from Genie. I don't know what it is, but you can have it." "Thanks!" Sora attached the charm to his Jungle King Keyblade and again, it shifted shape-a golden Keyblade lined with little blue stones-the Three Wishes Keyblade. Then, he Locked the World. Now, back in Atlantica. Ursula was now a humungous octopus woman! Using the power of the Trident, she had made herself grow quite large, and Yuffie and her pals had to fight her! "Wait a sec." Yuffie looked around, they were UNDERWATER! So, she swam right in front of Ursula's big, fat, large head. "Bye, 'ya old hag!" Yuffie waved goodbye, then held up her Shuriken, "BLIZZARA!!" Not even knowing her ice-based spell had grown a level, she froze all of Ursula's body, then, delivered a powerful, finishing attack to shatter the giant statue into shards. "Haha!" Yuffie laughed, "Now, for the Keyhole." She swam, first bringing the Trident to the King, who, reluctantly, revealed the Keyhole to them. "Here goes-'" Yuffie held up her Angel Bless and Locked it. "Yes! I am the B-E-S-T, BEST!" Ariel handed her a charm, "Here you go, before you leave." She attached it, and, as expected, it changed shape, from the Angel Bless, to a blue metal Shuriken with bubble and fish decoration, the Fishstar Shuriken (no, not Starfish Shuriken!!!). "C'ya later Ariel! Nice swimmin' with 'ya!" Yuffie swam to the Gummi Ship, sure she was going to win the bet. Sora was in a hurry to get to the next World, Halloween Town, for it was his favorite in the game. Ghosts, ghouls, Jack the Skeleton-man who seemed to walk at a 7' height, and other stuff. But, little he knew, he would meet up with someone.And it wasn't going to be Yuffie. Scarfy had been lying down on the floor, for he would be blind for at least a few more hours. While deprived of all sight, his other senses were increased drastically. He heard footsteps, he even felt the vibration on the floor, coming towards him. Someone tall.he figured. Then, he sighed, "Sephiroth, what are you doing?" "How did you guess?" He was surprised he had guessed so accurately. "Because," Scarfy sat up and faced the wall, "knowing the way you walk and breathe, I could shoot you in the dark. That's pretty much how I figured it had to be you, no one else." Sephiroth took this offensively, "Hey, Scarfy." "Hmm?" Scarfy lie back on the cold floor of the Hollow Bastion Castle Chapel and faced the ceiling. ".if you take off that bandage, you'll never be able to see?" "No, but it'd be suspended for a few hours." "Alright." Sephiroth grabbed suddenly for the bandage around his eyes, but Scarfy sensed it and rolled out of the way and grabbed Sephy's arm, "See? Could shoot you in the dark!" Sephiroth scowled. Yuffie decided to go back to Traverse Town, wagering she had some time. First, she went to the Item Workshop and bought some items, along with some new abilities: Defense Up, Power Up, and she also bought an extended chain for her bracelet, enabling her to get even more abilities. Donald went off on his own to visit his nephews (worried sick!) and Yuffie sat in the café, thinking about her travels, "I wonder.Is Shirubi Cloud? Sure, that'd make a lot of sense.but." She hesitated, "That kid with the Keyblade that Sora met.Him too? Oh man! Why must this be so hard! This must mean I was wrong.that Shirubi isn't Cloud." Yuffie never wanted to willingly admit she was wrong about something, but this wasn't in front of anyone, so.yeah. Scarfy lie, asleep on the floor again, passed out. Sephiroth was walking, and breathing, quietly and stealthily, to try to get that bandage off his head to render him blind for a few more hours. While he reached for the bandage, Scarfy woke up and grabbed his arm, "Geez, man, WILL-YOU-EVER- STOP?!" Suddenly, the two heard footsteps. Scarfy ran and hid while Sephy did the same thing. It was Maleficent. And, Captain Hook and Oogie Boogie. She whispered, "Now, I am fully aware that Jafar and Ursula had been defeated, and Hades seems to have left. So, it's up to you two and Sephiroth. Now, go. Find the last Princess, before I get angry!" The two ran/flopped off to their Worlds. "What'd she say?" Sephiroth whispered to Scarfy (for they had hid in the same place, behind a giant stone gargoyle). " 'Find the last Princess'. I've heard about those ladies before, they would open the final Keyhole.but.nobody knew what exactly would happen if the Keyhole was opened." Sephy hesitated. "Well then, about that." When Scarfy had his head turned, Sephy seized the bandage and tore it off! Scarfy would be blind for a few more hours.IF, that is, he hadn't pulled his scarf down over his eyes to replace need of the bandage. Then, he ran off, using his senses to prevent him from running into Maleficent and still find a way to outrun Sephiroth.  
  
Part IV-Halloween Frights, Scarfy's Final Nights  
  
Sora had gotten to Halloween Town, the town that worked 24/7/365 days a year for Halloween for the neighboring Worlds. Sora and Goofy's outfits had changed, so they "fit the scenario". They looked around, to see..Heartless! Heartless everywhere!! Sora prepared to fight, but instead, heard the mayor (Shi-chan had told him about the movie "The Nightmare Before Christmas", her favorite movie) announce, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Ghouls of all ages, we proudly present the King of Halloween, Jack Skellington!" Sora looked at the towering, stick-like figure come out of the fountain in the middle of 'Guillotine Square'. It was, as the mayor had said, Jack. "Well," He greeted in a friendly tone, "who might you two be?" "I'm Sora, this is Goofy," Goofy waved as Sora continued, "Anyways, we're looking for someone, her name's." But Sora was cut off. The Heartless suddenly began to attack! And, mind you, there are a lot, probably a hundred or so. Jack took one out with his bare hands, "Okay, fellas! Let's go!" Sora struck a few Combos and used Fira (upgraded after beating Jafar) spells constantly. Goofy ran into them with his shield, for he had no ability to use any magic. Jack used several spells, like Thunder and Blizzard, along with attacking normally. Soon, they were defeated. Scarfy had followed Oogie Boogie to his World, which also happened to be Halloween Town. Being able to see after a good night's sleep, he saw that his rival had followed him. Sephiroth had his sword in hand, ready to duel. "Not now!" Scarfy yelled as he walked into the now empty Guillotine Square. But Sephiroth trailed him, raring for a fight. "Well, you know you'll lose!!" Scarfy pulled out his Keyblade and both began to fight. Sora, Jack and Goofy were in the Graveyard, talking to Sally, Jack's suspected girlfriend. "Jack," She explained in her quiet tone, "I have a feeling something terrible will happen. Please, be careful!" "With what?" Sora inquired. Jack replied, "Well, I noticed you have a Keyblade, Sora," He was shocked that Jack knew about his Keyblade, "and I thought Oogie Boogie was behind all the Heartless attacks, so.it could be connected, right?" Sora nodded and said, "So, we find Oogie, beat him up and get the info out of him. Right?" Jack and Goofy nodded as they went and prepared for their fight in Professor Finkelstien's laboratory (psst, he was the town nut). Sephiroth tried some sword attacks, but Scarfy jumped them all.but as soon as Scarfy would jump, Sephy would grab his leg and slam him on the ground! Oh boy! Not looking good! Scarfy just dropped the jump strategy and began to just evade, but that didn't last too long. Sephy was trying to get Scarf to use a Hyper attack so he'd be blind! But Scarf still ignored all of his fear and nervousness and began to attack. But Sephy prepared an attack.One Scarf had never seen before. Giant meteors were coming from the sky! Repeat-METEORS WERE FALLING FROM THE SKY!!!! Scarf tried to run, but found it useless. So, he did what Sephy had wanted, prepared Ars Arcanum! The bright lights had died, and Scarf lie on the ground, eyes covered with the scarf, Sephiroth about to finish him off. "Wait, I have a much better idea." Sora was about ready, for the crazy scientist had made him a longer keychain on his Keyblade, allowing more Keychains. Also, Jack had given Sora some advice, "You must never give up looking for that friend of yours, you'll find her. Because all paths intersect, especially if they are friends, they will always be drawn together. No matter what." They were raring to go and challenge their enemy. Oogie Boogie was walking to his home, aptly named "Oogie's Manor", thinking why he was one of the few left of the Legion of Doom, why Hades quit, and where the last 'Princess' was. (Gee, I thought he couldn't think.^_^) "Well well!" He stopped walking and examined what lay in his path, "What have we here?" Sure enough, it was a girl. In her loosened-grip hand, she held a necklace. The girl was rather pretty. It was a girl with short brown hair, red tank-top shirt, and a pair of knee-length khaki shorts. Sora and Goofy followed Jack to Oogie Boogie's manor, a scattered mess of buildings and whatnot centered around a giant tree. Everything seemed to be at an insanely high altitude, meaning if you fell, you'd fall waaaaaaaaaaaaay down, and you'd never walk again. "Whoa!!" Sora had almost lost balance, "How much further, Jack?!" Jack seemed to be just fine, "Just a bit further, guys!" Goofy seemed to have the most trouble, but the others didn't notice! Yuffie sat, bored in the café, almost asleep. That is, until she heard her name, "Alex." She twirled around, expecting it to be Sora..but it wasn't. "It's you!" Yuffie yelled. It was Sephiroth, ready to destroy Yuffie! She pulled out her Fishstar. Sephiroth drew his sword and they prepared to duel, for what? Yuffie's fate. Sora and co. finally reached Oogie's base, called the 'Torture Chamber'. "Oogie-'" Jack announced with zero fear whatsoever, "we all know you are behind the Heartless attacks!" But, they must've just missed him, because HE WAS GONE! He left a note in the middle of the room that said, "Sephy, gone to give the kid to Maleficent. See 'ya later!" Sora was confuzzled, "Huh? 'Kid'? 'Maleficent'? 'Sephy'?!" The Keyhole was open to be sealed with the Heartless not attacking, so, even though Sora was itching for a fight, he Locked it. "Well, we have to go to Neverland now," Sora smiled at Jack and prepared to leave, "See ya later, Jack-'" "Sora, wait!" Jack yelled, "Here, some kid dropped by with this, and he said to give it to you personally." "Who's it from?" Sora asked as he inspected the little pumpkin- shaped keychain. "Some kid," Jack stated, "with a scarf tied on his head.he told me about a Keyblade, he had one too.but he was blind." Sora's thoughts sparked, "The scarfed-kid!" "He said he was on his way to Neverland, too." Sora ran back to the Gummi Ship in haste, he needed answers. Quick! Yuffie was having trouble with her opponent. Well, that was put lightly. She tried to throw the Fishstar, but he managed to dodge. Yuffie quickly tried to recall what Cloud had done, what was it.attack, dodge, defend? Or was it defend, attack, dodge, or.whatever, but through it all, nothing worked. Sephiroth would attack, Yuffie would attack, he'd teleport and show up behind her, repeat. Who was going to save her now?! Sora was far away, and God only knew where Cloud was, and he seemed to be the only person to defeat this weirdo! Just when it looked like the end for Yuffie.Cid showed up! Then Aerith, then Leon! Leon held his Gunblade, and Cid grasped a spear. Sephiroth stopped the attack on Yuffie, "I'm only going to destroy the Legendary Warriors." Leon held his weapon, "You stay away from Sora and Cloud, too!" "Cloud isn't a Legendary Warrior, that's for sure." He teleported and was gone. "What?" Leon inquired. "I wonder then," Aerith said in a worried tone, "if it's Shirubi." Sora was at Neverland, now wielding the Pumpkinhead Keyblade, a thin, black metal Keyblade. He looked around on the Pirate Ship for Scarfy, but no avail. "Well well, we finally meet," Sora turned to see a pirate-man, who had one hand, the other replaced by a hook, Captain Hook! "Where's Scarfy?" Sora assumed he knew what Oogie-Boogie had done. "The scarfed brat?" The Captain shrugged irritably, "I don't know what you are talking about. But we do have a new passenger." Cpt. Hook stepped out of the way, to reveal someone behind him. "Shirubi!" Sora yelled, but his friend didn't answer. "Oogie Boogie brought her here. Why? I don't know. He just said give her to Maleficent." Sora tried to run up the steps, but was blocked by several pirate-esque Heartless. Yuffie then came out of nowhere, "Ohhhhhh, Sora," She groaned, "you won the bet.huh?" She looked around, "Oooooooookay.." Cpt. Hook started to shout orders, "Take the girl to Hollow Bastion now! Get rid of these children! And, Smee." He sighed with worry to his co-hort, ".make sure that dreaded gator isn't after me other hand, okay?" Smee nodded and Shirubi was taken away. Also, leaving Sora, Yuffie, Donald and Goofy to fight around 201 Heartless-pirates. They fought like they had been trained, but they still weren't up to speed with the team's abilities! Sora looked around, the Ship was deserted. Another World without a hard fight. What was going on?! Shirubi was perfectly awake and aware of her surroundings. The only things she didn't know was why her eyes hurt and her right arm hurt. The pain was great, to a point where she probably could die, but she held on. Where was she? Why was she here? How did I get hurt if I didn't do anything?! Still, these questions remained unanswered. Since Shirubi played Kingdom Hearts so often, she realized where she was: Hollow Bastion. She was walking with Sephiroth leading, Oogie Boogie on her right, Cpt. Hook on her left, and Hades walking behind her. "Ummm." Shirubi spoke quietly, "but.uh.where are we?" But they didn't bother to answer. Instead, though, she heard a voice in her head, 'Don't look at him.' Huh? Who? Don't look at who? 'Sephiroth.' Shirubi looked up at the white-haired fighter, but he looked back at her, so she stared back at her feet. They were walking somewhere.but where? 'Who are you?' Shirubi asked in her mind. 'Don't 'ya remember? Geez, you helped me out a lot!' 'What.?' Shirubi was confuzzled completely. 'Anyways, just watch out.' 'Wait--!' But the voice was gone, and Shirubi had to face impending doom. Sephiroth looked back at her, but she kept looking down. Sora had Locked the Neverland World, and the team, which was back together again, went back to Traverse Town for some answers. They consulted Leon, telling him the entire thing, then saying, ".so that's what happened, Misaki." Leon hesitated, but Cid then spoke, "So all the baddies are on their way to Hollow Bastion now with Shirubi with them, right.?" Yuffie nodded, "Yeah, but I'm confused, I mean, I thought Cloud was Shirubi all along!" Sora exclaimed next, "Yeah, and I thought the Scarfed kid was Shirubi, but it was only a guess." Aerith thought a moment, "Perhaps," She murmured, "she was both of them." "WHAT?!" Everyone was confuzzled now! "Well, the one with the Celestial Weapon Keyblade has the ability to use magic for their own purposes, and Shirubi could've just wanted to hide for awhile.." "Why would she do that?" Misaki inquired. Aerith shrugged, "I dunno, just a theory." Sora was scared now, and so was Yuffie. What if they had to fight all of the Legion of Doom members at once.would they be able to save their friend.? Yuffie gripped her Shuriken closer, "Well," She said with a sigh, "we better get going now." Leon nodded, "Good luck." Cid almost began to cry, "Just---Ju-just bring my s-sis-sister back, alright?!" Aerith nodded in agreement. Two Legendary Warriors, along with the servants of King Mickey, were about to embark on the final chapters of their quest.but still, more deadly challenges awaited them.  
  
Part V-Shirubi-chan! A Creepy Reunion!  
  
Sora shuddered as he held tight onto his Keyblade, the Fairy Harp (courtesy of a larcenous action unto Cpt. Hook.^_^ by Yuffie). Yuffie was also very scared. All of them, Sora, Yuffie, Cid, Leon, Aerith, Goofy and Donald were in the Hotel, gearing up. Cid, Leon, and Aerith would stay in Traverse Town (of course.) and the normal team would travel to Hollow Bastion, in hopes of finding Shirubi, getting her back, and kicking the Legion of Doom's butt. "Well." Sora let go of his Keyblade, letting it disappear until future use, "Let's go then." Yuffie followed him stiffly out the door. Scarfy lay, gasping for air.At least, was it Scarfy? It sounded like Scarfy, kind of. It was.Shirubi? Yes, it was! But, how did I (narrator) get confused by this?! ARG! Well, sorry, back to the story. Shirubi sat up and looked around. A prison cell! That was new! She must've blacked out earlier, but now she was awake. "Where'd this come from?" She saw her necklace in her hand, but now, it looked like it was brand-new, instead of it's old, tired condition. "Now, to get outta here." She looked at the bars. "Drat.." (12 and up.-_-) she sighed angrily, ".nothing..if only I could break out." Suddenly, the necklace vanished and it was replaced by an obsidian, beautiful, winged Keyblade! THE CELESTIAL WEAPON KEYBLADE?! "What the.Cool." Shi-chan examined it, "Wait, I've seen this before.but when." Anyways, she took the Keyblade and slashed the bars and-SWISH------ the bars were gone and Shirubi was free to escape. Shirubi escapaded through the winding castle labyrinth, her Keyblade, which somehow appeared out of nowhere, in her hands, tightly gripped and fighting off hundreds of thousands of Heartless. But suddenly, someone stood in her way. A shadow. "What the heck are you?!" She held up her Keyblade to fight. It was a dark figure, but it looked like a vision of one of the characters she'd made before.SCARFY?! Yes, and the shadow-Scarfy held up a Keyblade also. "So 'ya wanna duel, huh, muchacho?" Shirubi scowled, "Alright, take it easy on me, I'm new at this." The fight moved fast, Shi-chan would attack, but Shadow Scarfy would dodge by jumping at that insanely high height. But, remember, Shi-chan had created him. Both his strengths.and his weaknesses. Shirubi prepared her Keyblade as it began to glow, then she held it up. It attracted lightning bolts that collected inside it and she pointed it at Shadow Scarfy, "THUNDAGA!!!!!!" The shadow fell, but retreated. She fell back to the ground and sighed, "Whew! How in the ever lovin' world of sports did I do that?" Suddenly, she heard footsteps. "Who-'" She turned and prepared to scream, but the spell that the figure had used put her to sleep. Gummi Shipping to Hollow Bastion was no picnic, but they had made it in one piece. They stood at the foot of a waterfall with snowcapped platforms. Yuffie walked ahead a few steps, "C'mon, we gotta move, or else we'll get." Caught! They were caught! By who? A shadow image of Scarfy. "Stuck.in.a.dungeon.AGAIN." Shirubi sang as the other two hostages were brought and thrown into a cell. "Shirubi!" Sora yelled. "Heya, guys!" Sora spotted the Keyblade in her hand. "Where'd you-'" "Don't ask.." "Oh." Yuffie, sick of being ignored, yelled, "Hey! Looks like we're all together again, right? Ha ha! Now let's go and kick the Legion of Doom's a-'" She was interrupted by Shirubi cutting through the jail cell bars and walking out, "'Ya comin'?" Yuffie and Sora immediately sped out of the cell and walked with Shirubi, who knew the place (almost too) well. The three reunited friends were walking, slashing Heartless along the way, to try to find the Legion of Doom. "WHOA!!!" Yuffie screamed suddenly. Sora and Shirubi took out their Keyblades and prepared for battle.with the Shadow Scarfy! But Sora thought it was the normal Scarfy, so he was quite confuzzled now. Shirubi held her Keyblade in a stance, and it began to glow with ominous light, then she began to glow too. "Ars.." She ran up to the figure, "Arcan-hey!" Scarfy had jumped out of the way (insane jumping ability, remember???) and landed next to..Maleficent. Along with Oogie, Captain Hook, and Sephiroth. But where was Hades? Shirubi held the Keyblade in a 'bring it on' type of stance, and scowled, "So, you took advantage of a character I made up.a-maz-ing." "Scarfy-'" Maleficent ordered, "-attack." Scarfy took a few steps, but then stopped. Completely. Like, as if he were a shut down robot. "Phew, made it!" All of them (they were in a large room with a fountain in the middle) looked around, to see.Hades! "Hey!" Shirubi seemed to smile at the Lord of the Underworld. Yuffie and Sora, along with the Legion of Doom, were completely confuzzled. Hades ran between them, "Luckily I made it in time, C-I mean, Shirubi.anyways, Scarfy's ready to go back home now." "I know," Shirubi nodded and walked up to the motionless Scarfy. The others stood contemplating the situation. Scarfy disappeared and a small fragment of light remaining of him went into Shirubi! Talk about W-E-I-R-D. Hades was satisfied, "Well, Sephy, you figure it out?" "Huh?" Everyone in the room seemed to say in unison. But Sephiroth had an idea, "Wait.a.second..You.did..." Hades nodded with a huge smile, "Yep, exactly." "Wait," Yuffie questioned, "exactly WHAT is going ON?!" "Enough chat," Sephiroth pulled out his sword and held it about a centimeter from Shirubi's face, "let's fight. For the last time." Both of them braced for battle. "Whoa! Wait!" Hades intervened, "not HERE, how 'bout back where this nightmare started, hmm?" Sephiroth and Shirubi stared at each other. Sora noticed something odd, though.Shirubi reminded him of Cloud. Back to the Gummi Ship, where Shi-chan, Donald, Yuffie, Goofy and Sora stood, asking question after question after question. "So, what's the deal.you were Cloud, all along?" Shirubi nodded at Sora's question, "Yeah." "But then, what was with Scarfy?" "Well.how do I explain." Shirubi sighed. "At the beginning!" Yuffie yelled. "Well.Here's what." (back some time( "Cloud," Hades inquired to the fighter, "I need you to do something for me." He nodded, meaning he had his attention. "Well, the Legion of Doom is planning something with that final Keyhole plan, and I overheard Sephy had a plan to destroy the Legendary Warriors." "Yeah, your point?" "We need to buy time, and fast. Y'know, someone to help those other kids out, and most importantly.um.save you." "What?! What the HECK are you TALKING about?!" "Sephy's out for your blood now. He hates, really HATES, to be defeated, since it's only happened twice, both your doing. So, he'll find you and.let's just say, it's not gonna be pretty." "So.any ideas then, Hades?" "Well.one idea. It's not that great, and it's a bit painful, but it'll do.it involves taking.umm.your wing, though." "So, what happened next?!" Yuffie felt like she was watching a very good dramatic anime show. "You interrupted!" Shirubi continued.  
  
Cloud was strapped to a wall, and Hades was starting to have a second thought about his own plans. "Cloud, you sure?" Hades sighed. "Hey, whatever, it hurts, who cares. I'll survive, like you said." "Ummm...I never said that exactly.." "Just do it!" Hades began to cast a spell. A bright light filled the room as a light came out of him. Then, the light was shaped into the form of a person. In particular, a boy with black hair and blur highlights, wearing a scarf on their head. Cloud was gasping for air, but was able to look up, "Whoa.cool." "What?" Hades inquired. "He looks like.a character I wrote for a story awhile ago.cool...." "It took a piece of your memory to make another being almost like you, but different. So, this was the plan. He'll distract Sephy while you go and protect the Legendary Warriors." "Wait..a sec.." Cloud asked, ".I heard.that.I'm not.a Legendary Warrior.." "What-?!" "A Warrior of Light," the marionette-like person and Cloud spoke in a creepy, unison tone. (back to the normal time( "Whoa." Sora was wide eyed, "So.THAT'S why Scarfy wasn't you.but really was you.huh? I don't get it!" Shirubi smiled at the fact she had confuzzled her friend. Yuffie seemed to be able to understand the story, though. "We're here," Donald said, "at the Coliseum." Shirubi nodded and headed out first. Sora pulled at Yuffie's arm and whispered to her, as if he didn't want Shirubi to listen, "Why didn't she come with us in the first place?!" Yuffie shrugged as the rest of them walked out of the Gummi Ship. All of a sudden, Yuffie screamed. Then Donald. Then Goofy. And Sora, who just stood wide-eyed, "S----Sh-Shirubi?" But she wasn't there. Instead, in her place, was Cloud holding the Celestial Weapon Keyblade, which immediately then turned into the giant sword from a lot earlier. Cloud laughed, "Chris, it's me!" "Y-Yeah.." Sora said with a somewhat shudder, "It's just.hard.to.um.know it's.you." Yuffie, Donald and Goofy were confuzzled at the sentence, and Cloud just laughed. "Well," He (or she, I dunno, but it's less confusing if I say 'he') sighed, "just..just try not to think about it. Alright?" Sora nodded vaguely and they all trudged suspensfully into the Coliseum. Sora, Yuffie, Donald, Goofy, Hades, Maleficent, Oogie-Boogie, and Captain Hook (along with a few Heartless) sat in the stands while they waited for the fight to begin. It was a quiet, anxious atmosphere. "Hey, Hades." Sora whispered to the Lord of the Underworld, ".do you really think Cloud can win?" Hades nodded after brief thought, "Yep, I should know, 'cause you've never REALLY seen him fight yet." Sora thought at the remark. Yeah, of course he'd see him fight, back in Traverse Town. What did Hades mean? WHAT?! Suddenly, out of one end of the arena, Cloud walked in. Then, from the sky, Sephiroth seemed to descend from nowhere. "Always up for a dramatic entrance, eh?" Cloud mocked as he readied his blade. "You do a lot of talking, but can you fight?" He responded. "Hey, let's do a count then, shall we? Hmm.let's see.." Cloud held up his fingers and began to count, "Okay, the first time I beat you with KotR, the fight with you and Cerberus, Traverse Town, when you challenged Scarfy-'" "Shut up." "So, I've beaten you," Cloud smiled, "EVERY TIME we met!! Huh, what a coincidence!" "Shut up!" "Fine, fine, fine.." Cloud sighed, "let's just get this over with so we can go home!" Hades stood up, "The rules are simple! There is no Summoning, and no magic for this fight alone! The first person to fall loses! Ready?!" Just then, Sora noticed Phil and Hercules walk up into the stands. "What's goin' on!?" Phil yelled. "Just a fight," Hades groaned, "Ready, Cloud?" Cloud nodded with affirmation. "Sephy?!" "MY NAME IS SEPHIROTH! FOR THE LAST TIME!! IT------IS-----S-E-P-H-I-R-O-T- H!!!!" "ARE YOU READY FOR THE FIGHT?!?!?!?!" "Oh.yes, I am." Sephiroth nodded. "Ready...." The whole moment seemed to freeze at that to Sora. Two amazingly powerful people (well, can you call them 'people'?), one a powerful fiend, the other, his best friend. But, if Shirubi lost.Sora tried not to think like that. It was the last thing he could think about. Well, still. Yuffie was also worried. She hadn't known Shi-chan for as long as Chris did, and still wanted to get to know her. It would feel terrible to lose a friend, that she would've gotten along well with. Donald's mind was traveling, about where their King was. Goofy's brain was completely 'off'. Maleficent found the battle a joke. Hercules whispered to Phil, "Dad figured it out. He's not a Legendary Warrior. But a Warrior of Light." "Huh?" Sora had overheard, "Then.who's the REAL third?" Little did he know, the REAL third Warrior had been there all along, in Traverse Town, messing around with a weapon called the 'Gunblade' and having endless conversations with Cid.. Time unfroze, "..GO!" But neither of them moved. They seemed to anticipate the moment, and, both seemed to know, that if one moved, it would all be over in a minute or less. Sora was worried. Not only at this, but the fact that Maleficent was gone. Leon was doing target practice as Cid recorded his time, "Wow!" Cid smiled, "30 targets in 7. 5344 seconds! Great job, Misaki!" Leon shrugged, "Hee hee, it was nothin'." "Guys!" Both of them looked up to see Aerith, looking like she had been running, "Get outta here! Maleficent's here!!!" Cid took Leon's arm, "C'mon! I know where we can hide! I played KH awhile back, so let's just hope we can get there in time!" So, they ran. And ran. And ran. Leon and Cid finally made it to the hiding place. It was an area through a tunnel in the alleyway that had a completely submerged entrance, meaning they had to swim to get to true safety. Leon curled up next to a wall and seemed to shiver. "Misaki?" Cid was scared to see this new behavior from him. "S-----Shirubi..she's not..a Legendary Warrior..That..That's why.." "Huh?" Cid asked. ".That..That's why Maleficent is.here..the Third Warrior.." He put his head in his knees. "Misaki.it's you, isn't it.?" But Misaki didn't respond. Both Cloud and Sephiroth still glared at each other. Sora was anxious, and Yuffie felt she was about to throw up. Donald was bored, and Goofy found the moment interesting. Suddenly, one of them ran-Cloud! Then Sephiroth charged, too! CRASH! Their swords caught each other and both recoiled away. Well, Cloud for the most part. So, he recoiled and his wing appeared and he charged again, this time flying like his opponent. So, it was like back at Traverse Town somewhat.but.it moved faster, more aggressive.They would attack and the chains would cause them to get higher into the air, up, up, and up some more! Cloud prepared a powerful, horizontal slash, but (- sarcasm tone- surprise!) Sephiroth teleported! Cloud was suspended in mid- air, until Sephy reappeared above him and came down-Cloud went up and------- -!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!----Sora hadn't seen exactly what happened, but they were both back on the ground. Still, looking ready to fight. They charged, moving quicker than anyone had ever seen! I mean, super-fast! REALLY FAST! INSANELY FAST!!!!! Ahem.okay. "See what I mean?" Hades whispered to Sora, who nodded with his eyes wide with amazement. (note, this is where officially, honest to God, KHCO will be rated 13+up, or if you are somewhat mature, for intense action scenes and blood. This might only last for this fight, but its just a heads-up.Sorry Katie.And Tensai.This is probably only for this fight. Plus, it's best not to get the mental image when it happens. Yeah.that would probably do well. -Scarfed Kai-kun 2004 ^_^*! 2/11/03) Sephiroth did get a hit, though, on Cloud's arm. And it was really bad. But, still, he fought on, even with the heavy trail of blood coming from his shoulder. Able to still hold his blade, he fought more, still executing the chains. Now, I should've mentioned that back home, Shirubi was in a martial arts class, well, more of a fighting class, that developed her inner strengths and gave deadly punches to her opponents. Eventually, Cloud couldn't hold his sword completely, and so Sephiroth hit it from his hands! So, here's where those years of training finally came in handy for Shirubi. Sephiroth managed to stab his other shoulder, also as severe as his other, but Cloud started another type of chain. He punched in relentless combo attacks over and over and over again! Sephiroth lost hold of his sword and started to do the same thing, but Cloud was better. Sephiroth also had signs of struggle on him, and some blood, too. Sora was shuddering and wanted it to stop! His best friend was getting killed! Yuffie closed her eyes, and chanted with shivers and sobs, "Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!" Sora closed his eyes, 'If only, if only there was something I could do!!! But..but.what.?!?!' Sora reopened his eyes, to see if the situation had bettered. But it had only gotten worse. How? Well, the person fighting wasn't Cloud, but Shirubi! She hit Sephiroth to the other edge of the arena, and dashed for the sword, which had transformed back into the Celestial Weapon as soon as she held it (probably because she couldn't hold Cloud's sword because it is HUGE!) and dashed towards Sephiroth. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she dashed. Sephiroth also grabbed his sword and dashed also! He slashed, but Shirubi's size gave her an advantage, because she ducked. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed louder as the sky opened up and a single ray of light shone on her and her Keyblade. Sephiroth charged again, and as did Shirubi, with her powered up Keyblade, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She pulled the blade back and slammed it forward and it hit something..Sephiroth..And slashed..right..through.him... Shirubi gasped for air as he stared at her with angry, yet scared eyes. Shirubi released the blade and let it fall to the ground. Sephiroth fell to the ground and in a gigantic flash of light, he was gone. "Shirubi!" Yuffie yelled with joy, "You did it!" Sora and Yuffie ran up to her. (note, she's wearing the Cloud outfit still, just a note, if you're keeping mental image.) "Shirubi! You won!" Sora yelled, "Huh? What?!" Shirubi fell to the ground gasping heavily for air. Sora knelt down to her, "Shirubi!" Sora then noticed she was bleeding.really bad, too. Shirubi fell, completely, to the ground. "Shirubi!!!" Both of them yelled, "SHIRUBI! WAKE UP!!! S------H-----I------R------U------B----I--------!-----------!" They, along with Hades, immediately shipped to Traverse Town to get the aid of the others (Cid, Leon and Aerith). Unluckily, they had ran into Maleficent, who was looking for Misaki. Shirubi, who was being semi-carried by Hades, weakly lifted her head, "I---'ll fight her.you go and find Misaki.." She tried to stand on her own, but faltered. "No, Shi-chan!" Yuffie stood in front of them all, "C'mon, guys, lezzgo!!!" Sora pulled out his Keyblade, until Shirubi pulled on him, "Hey, I was..savin' thissssssssssssss forr a specialll momennt.but..hereeeeee...." She wasn't talking very clearly, but she handed Sora and Yuffie two Keychains. Sora attached his and Yuffie hers, then the Fairy Harp turned into the Lionheart, a silver, fire-based attack Keyblade, and Yuffie's turned into the Conformer Shuriken (yes, FFVII fans, her Ultimate Weapon!), a shuriken with a golden circular hold with a red, bronze-ish type of metal with spikes around the edge. "ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuffie charged, but Maleficent used some evil voodoo magic and giant blue meteors fell at Yuffie, but luckily, she dodged. "Yeesh!!!" She screamed, "One hit from those would make us.ummm.OH GOD!" Shirubi staggered to her feet, holding up the Celestial Weapon, "." She paused, as if she'd forgotten or regretted what she was about to do, ".AERO!" A whirlwind-like barrier encircled Sora, Yuffie, Donald and Goofy. "Whoa." Sora was getting dizzy, but ignored it, "Let's go!" So, with this new power shield that could somehow reflect damage back to Maleficent, they ran and did Combo after Combo after Combo after Magic after hit after scream after SO-MUCH-PAIN!!! Maleficent was very hurt now.but she did something (that Shirubi would know she would do) and transformed into.a giant.black.bad.DRAGON! Sora backed up, the Aero spell wearing off. Yuffie stammered. Hades was yelling, "Shirubi! NO!! DON'T!!" Sora and his team looked back at their critical conditioned friend, who was standing.but glowing with a ominous, blue light. "You---'" Hades stammered with both fear and worry, "---you won't be able to control yourself if you use Bahamut! And the condition you're in now.." But she didn't listen. Her hair stood up on end and the sky opened up, but unlike at the Coliseum, this shone on everyone. She lifted her Keyblade, "KING OF THE DRAGONS!! NEO BAHAMUT!!!!!!!!!" A bright light blinded everyone, even Maleficent the Dragon. Now, it was a Dragon vs..a very big flying Dragon called, as Sora gathered, Neo Bahamut. Maleficent launched some type of green beam at Neo, but the aerial dragon was far more agile. The Dragon also began to fly, and both it and Neo fought in a frensic fury of beams, and claws, and SO MUCH PAIN!! Finally, Neo Bahamut was revealed to just be toying with Maleficent. It got serious when it flew away slightly and launched a GIANT beam at the Dragon! SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHHHHHHCRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ASSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BOOM! !!!!!!!!!!! (GIGANTIC DONUT!) Maleficent was defeated, and Neo repeated the same thing on Maleficent's original form. It went something like this: SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSHHHHHHHHHHHHCRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BOOM! !!!!!!!!!!!! (GIGANTIC DONUT!) Until nothing was left. (note, I am SO sorry about that sound effect. But this needed SOME humor! I mean, what's funnier than an attack abbreviated by 'SWASH CRASH BOOM! !!!!!!!!!(GIGANTIC DONUT!)'? ^_^-Scarfy!) Then, Neo began to glow as it descended to the ground. Shirubi took it's place and she fell to the ground again. "C'mon! She needs help, and fast!" Hades yelled. Misaki and Anthy finally came out of hiding when they realized Shi and the gang were here (and they didn't bother to ask about Hades). Sora was standing next to her. They were in the Hotel (getting free rent! WOW!) and Shirubi was in bed, and Anthy (being a studying med school student) had managed to patch up the giant cuts in her shoulders and the bruises and cuts on her head, arms, and hands. "Whoa." Misaki sighed, "What in the world happened?!" So, Sora (with a minimal help from Yuffie) recited what had happened. "So," Misaki leaned back in his chair, ".Sephiroth is dead, eh?" Sora nodded with a smile, but the others didn't. "Why aren't you guys happy?" Yuffie asked impatiently, "It's a GOOD thing he's gone! Say it with me-It- Is-Good-Sephy-'s-G-O-N-E!" Aerith spoke next in a quiet tone, "Yuffie, I know quite a bit about the Legendary Warriors. Also, about the Warriors of Light." "Warriors of Light?" Sora repeated. "Yes, now sit back, it might get lengthy." Aerith looked to Misaki (aka, Leon), who said, "-ahem- The Warriors of Light were the defenders of the World Doors a long, long time ago. Ruled by a peaceful leader, a queen who didn't want war at any cost, was actually the first of the Princesses of Heart, one with a pure heart. But, with all the Light of the beauty of the peace, Darkness then fell.." "Darkness." Shirubi said through her somewhat coma, ".Darkness.Everywhere." Misaki nodded, "Yep, exactly. Darkness crept over every world and one by one, they were taken. So, the queen and her servants still loyal to her went out across the shattered worlds to see if anyone survived.And.only two remained. This was the origination of the Warriors of Light. Or, so I know, anyways. "Then, sooner or Later, the queen had managed, with her loyal servants and the two that survived, to rebuild the worlds. And their inhabitants. Then, came the confronting of the Final Darkness, and the queen was nearly destroyed. But the two who survived, plugging in the names 'Sephiroth' and.uh. 'Shirubi', had managed to destroy it with the Legendary art of Summoning. Neo Bahamut and the Knights of the Round. Then, after defeating it, they were christened as 'Warriors of Light'." "Then, how is Sephiroth bad? If he saved the.everything.back then?!" Sora yelled. "The point that makes the Warriors of Light different from the other Warriors is their right to choose." "Choose?" Almost everyone was confuzzled. "That.." Misaki paused a moment and looked at his comatose cousin, "they can choose freely to be on either side. So basically any minute, Shirubi could betray us all." Yuffie's throat was dry, but she uttered an audible, "What?" Sora couldn't believe it. Two things, Shirubi wasn't really from his World, but from the Light World, like Sephiroth, meaning that they knew each other. Their fight ensued a large scale battle, so the queen exiled her to the future in a different place.(Actually, that's EXACTLY what it is, if you are dumb enough not to be able to figure THAT out yet!).and that she could be a traitor, but that explains why she was so mysterious all the time, and why she hadn't worked with them in the first place. "No." Sora said to himself as he looked at Shirubi, still barely breathing, "It.It can't be true.and it won't happen!" Yuffie nodded. (Donald and Goofy aren't here anymore-they don't care!! -sob sob!-) Leon smiled, "That doesn't mean Shirubi would ever turn bad. She has you two. And besides, Sephiroth is just a crazy old lunatic." So, Sora and Yuffie walked around to explore Traverse Town, while Aerith, Leon, and Cid attended to Shirubi. Sora walked around, buying miscellanea, like some new Keychains, Yuffie got a new bracelet and more charms for the bracelet, and etc, etc, etc. "I wonder what happens now?" Yuffie inquired to Sora, "I mean, Maleficent's gone, and without her, it all falls apart, right?" Sora shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe we can go home." Yuffie was silent, then spoke, "Well, I wanna do more stuff here. Home is boring! More adventure!!" "Guys!!" Cid yelled as he ran over to them, "You---you need to see this!!" So, Sora and Yuffie ran to the Hotel, where they got some disturbing information. "W-H-A-T?!" Sora screamed. Leon nodded, "Yep, exactly." Aerith spoke next, "It turns out.that the Ultimate Darkness isn't only affecting our universe, but the others as well." Yuffie didn't talk. "Well." Aerith continued, ".do.you want to go home?" "HUH?!" Everyone in the room questioned with shock. Sora responded, "We.umm.who else would help you all?" Aerith thought a moment, "Well.no one." "Well, Chris?" Leon looked at Sora and questioned. Sora hesitated, "Well.I have an idea." They all looked at him attentively, "well.we could 'World Hop', so to speak. We could defend every place.one at a time. Though it would be tough.all of us could do it! I know that as a fact!" Aerith hesitated, "There are a lot of Worlds and Universes, Sora." "Well.we could find a way, to World Hop to the next world that needs help!" All of them hesitated in anxious thought. "Well." "Uhm.." "...what?" were a few of the responses. "Okay," They all looked at Aerith like she were crazy. She continued her reason, "It makes logical sense. And you could lock every world and then make your way back to the World Terminus (think, a terminal of World Doors). I say it works." Cid spoke up, "But, what about us?" "You and Misaki are coming with us!" Yuffie yelled as she smiled. More anxious hesitation until all of them uttered the same answer, "LET'S GO DO IT THEN!" ---INTERMISSION---- Now I begin to wonder, "do I belong here, or not." It seems I don't, But what about the ones who are called my friends?  
  
Part VI-Off we Go...Again!  
  
Now is the time to tell more of the story of Chris, currently in the form of Sora, from Kingdom Hearts, and his friends to continue their adventures. Shirubi, their other-worldly friend was still comatose as Sora, Yuffie (Alex), Leon (Misaki), and Cid (Anthy) prepared to leave to the World Terminus to help the other worlds from their enemy, the Ultimate Darkness. "Well," Sora said as he stood in the doorway that would lead them to the Terminus, "Time to go.." He hesitated as he looked at his friend, still asleep from the final fight with the maniac known as Sephiroth. "Yeah.let's get going." "But," Aerith, the citizen of Traverse Town, inquired, "what do I do if she wakes up?" Sora hesitated again. "Well.tell her to come looking for us. We'll keep in touch!" He winked as they walked out the door to the World Terminus. Aerith sat next to Shirubi, awaiting the moment she would awaken. -- "Whoa." Sora sighed as he looked around the Terminus. It was a light room filled with many doors. "Well, where first?" "Here!" Yuffie exclaimed as she opened one door that emitted a bright light, "Here we GO!" They all plunged into the unknown. -- Shirubi's eyes opened slowly, and she looked at Aerith, "Is this heaven?" "Not quite." "Ho geez.." She groaned, "Wait a sec, where's Chris, and Alex, Misaki and Anthy?" "They.uh.." "LEFT WITHOUT ME?!" Shirubi tried to get up, and succeeded. "Someone's feeling better!" "Huh?! Oh, right.what happened to Sephy?" "..guess." "Oh.Hooray! Hooray for Shirubi! Hooray! Now, I'd better get goin'." "Shirubi." Aerith interrupted as Shirubi was heading out the door. "Hmm?" Aerith pointed at her. "Oh..." Shirubi saw she wasn't in a disguise, so, quick as a wink, she was Cloud again, "See 'ya later, Aerith!" Aerith waved as Shirubi (ahem, Cloud) left to find Sora. "Whoa." Sora sighed as he looked around the vast, open area they were now in. "If I didn't know any better." Cid murmured aloud, ".I'd say we're in 'The Lord of the Rings'." "WHAAAAAAAAT?!" They all yelled as then they noticed their outfits had changed, now wearing LotR-esque clothing, complete with armor. They didn't need new weapons, except Cid, because they already had their own Legendary Weapons. They had traveled into (as to Cid) the tunnels of Moria, which was like a vision of heck to them, because thousands of ugly, monstrous beings (known as 'Orcs') had raided them. They were outnumbered, no matter how hard they fought. Sora yelled through the pain as they tried to take his Keyblade, "SHIRUBI!!!!" She was in trouble..He knew it. Meanwhile, back in Traverse Town. "WHAT THE-'" Cloud yelled as the other citizens of Traverse Town gathered around the sight in the sky. A dark, black shadowy orb in the sky. Aerith ran up to Cloud. "Get outta here." She scowled. "Wha-'" "GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Aerith, using some weird power of hers, opened a World Gate and pushed Cloud in it! "Wait-Aerith!!" But the orb somehow attacked, and Traverse Town was set aflame. Until nothing was left, just pure space. "AERITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was an odd, but quick journey. Cloud awoke in the new place, but no longer in the form of Cloud, but Shirubi. "Thi-this can't-----be.." She stammered. She was home. Back in her town, with her family, friends, and she could go back to her normal life. But she couldn't do that.. What about Chris? Alex? Misaki? Anthy? She couldn't let them down, right? Back to Sora. The Orcs retreated, but Sora quickly learned something else was coming due to a giant thud coming from another part of the caves! "Uh oh." Yuffie said, stating the obvious. "A Bolrog." Leon stammered, for he had seen the movie. Shirubi had gotten reacquainted with her parents, who had worried about her endlessly. So, the next day, she and her mom went to get some food stuffs to have celebrating she had returned. But Shi knew better, that somehow, she would have to go back there. "I'm so happy you're back, Shi-chan!" Her mom smiled as she exclaimed happily while walking out of the grocery store. Shirubi smiled in return but she stopped in midstep. Something crossed her mind.. "HOW DO WE BEAT THIS THING, CID?!?!" Sora screamed as he tried to dodge the fire beast's sword and whip attacks. "I----I dunno." Cid murmured as he tried to remember. The others fought. Sora faced away from his opponent to see Cid. Shirubi started screaming at the top of her lungs. "Shi-chan?" Her mom was worried beyond reason. Suddenly, amidst the screams, Shirubi managed to yell, "SORA-LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!" "SORA LOOK OUT!!" As if someone had yelled into his mind, Sora dodged and paid more attention to the Bolrog and ways to beat it. "I KNOW!" Yuffie pulled out her Conformer, "C'mon, I believe in it, it can happen." She held it in the air, "LEVAITHAN..." A giant wave surrounded the Bolrog, "...TSUNAMI!!!!!!!!!" The water then collapsed onto the monster, and now, it was ready for Sora's final attack, "SONIC BLADE!!" The monster was defeated. A little item fell from it's sword and Sora picked it up, "Huh?" He attached it. Just to tell you, this was an attack to be gained called 'Fire Arrow'.. Shirubi reawoke in her bed, her little brother, Himiro, leaning over her worriedly. "He sis, you o'tay?" She nodded slowly, "Yeah, but where's mom? And dad?" Himiro began to cry, "They-They're gone!" "What? Himiro, tell me, what happened to them?!" "A---A guy took them away." Shirubi rushed out the door, "Himiro, lock the doors, I won't be home for awhile!" - "Where is she?" "Who?" Shirubi's dad managed to say to the man with the long white hair. "Your daughter," He smiled, "Shirubi." "LEAVE THEM ALONE, SEPHY!" Everyone (including a somewhat crowd) turned to see Shirubi, standing with a stance that said, 'BRING IT ON!' "Well, well, Shirubi." Sephiroth let the parents run to safety, "We meet again." "I thought you were dead." Shirubi was stammering in disbelief. "Looks can be deceiving, Shirubi. Like, for instance, you, a weak little teenager, were actually my rival from so long ago." Shirubi looked at her parents, then to the ground, "So," She mumbled, "that's why I could never fit in as a child then, eh?" She giggled slightly at herself. "From another world, huh." Shirubi looked back up at her opponent. "Shirubi." Her mom finally said, ".maybe.we should've told you." Shirubi was shocked! THEY KNEW?! She ignored them, and braced for battle, "Okay, when I say 'go', alright?" Sephy nodded. "1...." I'm gonna die.. "2....." The least I can do.. "3...." Is live! "...RUN!!!!!" Shirubi turned quick and ran full-speed away! And Sephiroth tailed her. Sora and his company had found a way out of Moria, only to run into another traversing party. Three of them looked like humans, but one was wearing a big, black cloak, the other two, wearing a form of Sora, Yuffie, Cid, and Leon's new clothing. Four were little human-like beings, but had almost grossingly long feet (Hobbit!). And the other two was one, a stout, yet kind of tall, being (a dwarf, and they're actually the size, in height, of a human!), and the other was like a human, but had pointy ears (an elf, you morons!). "HEY! Who're you?!" The dwarf pulled an axe out on Yuffie. "We-We're just.uh." Yuffie stammered nervously, ".ooh, nice axe. Do you sharpen it daily?" The dwarf nodded with a smile. "Wait, Gimli-'" The elf guy held a hand up, "excuse me, boy, but your weapon." Everyone stopped motion and looked at Sora's Keyblade. "Yeah.it's a Keyblade," Sora backed up from them, preparing to run. "Well then," one of the human ones got up, "get out of here." "HUH?" Everyone yelled. "There isn't any room for you, Legendary Warriors, in this World. I happen to know about the current Universal issues, and our World has been lucky enough not to have been affected yet. There isn't any room for you here, our your Key Items.Let's go." They got up and left. "Wait-we---I." Sora looked down at him Keyblade and thought a moment. "So what do we do?" Cid asked impatiently. Sora hesitated, but then he heard a yell. "Let's go." Shirubi kept on running, plowing through crowds of people, but Sephiroth was close behind. "Oh, great!" Shirubi ran into a dead end (not literally!). She looked back at her opposition. Her mom and dad moved in front of the crowds. "SHIRUBI! RUN!" They screamed. 'No, I can't run.' An image of Sora and Chris passed through her mind. 'Not yet..' Another image passed, this time, it was Yuffie and Alex. 'I'm still needed..' An image of her brother and Cid, along with Leon and Misaki. 'Time to face my fear..' An image of Cloud and Scarfy. 'And win.' Sephiroth pulled out his sword, "Ready?" Shirubi shook her head, and held her hand outwards, "Mom," her mom looked back at her daughter, "don't be scared, 'kay?" Her dad nodded while her mom stood confuzzled. The Celestial Weapon Keyblade appeared in a tiny flash of streams of light. Sephiroth smiled maniacally, "Ready, yet? I can wait." "You'll have to." Shirubi looked back at her parents, she sighed heavily, and held the Keyblade up high. "Shirubi---!!!!!!!!!!" Her mom stammered. Shirubi spun around several times, and a bright light came over her. She wasn't there anymore, instead, it was Cloud. "What the-'" Shirubi's mom was almost speechless, while her dad stood sternly. The Celestial Weapon then turned into Cloud's sword, and then he (sorry again for that!! I know, just try to follow here! ^_^) braced for battle. They fought, and fought some more.... "Wow, I.didn't know this." Her mom was wide-eyed with amazement and fear. Heartless were attacking the before mentioned party. But not normal Heartless, they were human sized, and had pointy, tail-like ears. (Like, in KH-Final Mix..Damn you, Square..and the other ending from our version..which was longer in FM.called 'Deep Dive'.) They were trying to attack, but their weapons weren't working! "Let's go!" Sora used his newly learned attack. He pointed his fingers and spread his arms, while a stream of fire went between his arms. The flame became pointed, "FIRE ARROW!!!!!" The arrow dispersed into the many Heartless and burned them horribly. "Now, my turn!" Leon yelled, "TATSUMAKEN!!!" A giant beam shot from the Gunblade and annihilated the new type of Heartless. "Wow," The elf congratulated, "great job, you two!" Yuffie tapped her foot impatiently. The human who had dissed them earlier walked up, "So, those Key Items can only beat those creatures then.Amazing." One Hobbit spoke up, "Should they come with us then? I mean, we may run into more of those creatures!" "Now, Frodo, we mustn't get off track, here," another Hobbit spoke, "Remember, we have to destroy the Ring!" "Now, Samwise, the least we can do is get our other-worldly friends on their way, right?" The mage nodded in agreement, "Yes, we will have to find the World Lock they seek." "Wait-'" Cid yelled, "How'd you know about the Lock?" "I am Gandalf the Grey, and I have talked to Aragorn about this before. Now, we must press along, the sooner we find the Lock, the sooner we can get to Mordor and destroy the Ring of Power." "And don't forget Sauron! ^ ^" One Hobbit said happily. "Pippin, you're such a twit." Frodo pushed him over, and they all laughed. Unfortunately, other events happening weren't as happy.  
  
Cloud (ahem, remember who he is? Btw, he's Shirubi.remember that.^_^) and Sephiroth fought, and it began to get bloody after awhile. Watching out for the crowds of people, Cloud was having trouble, up to a point where he remembered he could fly, too! So, they took their battle to the sky.  
  
Sephy attempted to attack, but Cloud evaded, still aerial. He landed on a building nearby and waited for him to catch up. Sephiroth attacked, but Cloud evaded again. "This is over! SIN HARVEST!!" Cloud had completely forgotten about THAT attack! The halo of DOOM! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (standing for 'indescribable sound effect') Cloud was down, and Sephiroth was in a sadistic mood, probably. He wanted to see his rival suffer, slowly, painfully. Most of all, he wanted him alive. Cloud staggered weakly to his feet, "You.y-you got better, then, huh?" Sephiroth nodded, and said, "Yes, I have. Now, to do what you." He drew his sword, "did to me.." And he pushed the sword forward and..well, look back to the Coliseum fight, huh? You know. Back in part V. "SHIRUBI!!!!!!!!!" Her mom was screaming, and trying to get through to her seriously injured daughter. That was a fact though, that Cloud was back to the form of Shirubi, and seriously, seriously injured. Sephiroth picked Shirubi up and flew away. "SHIRUBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora collapsed in mid-step. "You alright?!" Legolas yelled (the elf guy, and they had introduced themselves already). "Y-Yeah." Sora got back up, but he was aware that Shirubi was injured.or just very close to death, and they weren't even near her. "Be alright, Shi." and he kept walking. Editor's note: I AM THE PERSON WHO WROTE DIGIMON CROSSOVER GTx!! And Blinkey Mix. But-that is why so many things are in the same sync with that.yeah. FEAR ME-FOOLISH MORTALS!! (goes back to listening to Kawaita Sakebi) Oh, yeah, and this is kinda the sister of KH~Blinkey Mix~! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!! ^_^ "For all we know, Ansem is the son of Aerith and Sephiroth, and is also the father of Sora, who is cousin of Cloud, and brother of Yuffie, who is Cid's grandmother, who is the suspected father of Sora, who had to go onto 'Jerry Springer' with Sephy and Aerith to find out the real parents of Sora is Leon and Selphie, who are cousins to Scarfy, who is having a love affair with Cloud, who is Sora's cousin and father of Leon, who is Uncle of Wakka, who is ACTUALLY the MOTHER of Tidus, who is Sora's brother, who then had to go back to Jerry Springer, who turned them down, so they went to Maury, who then found out that the ACTUAL parents of Sora are.MARTHA STEWART AND BARBARA STRIESAND?! HOLY CRAP!! So, knowing this couldn't be true, they dragged Barbara and Martha to the Maury show, and did yet another test.finding out then Sora's TRUE, honest to God parents were Martha Stewart and Ansem, and they ran the tests everywhere then over and over and it was.TRUE!!!! They reunited in their love, and the story had a semi-happy ending, which ended with Leon, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, Yuffie, Aerith, Sephy, Martha, Barbara, and Cid getting thrown into a giant dumpster outside Jerry Springer (who immediately sued them for wasting his time, but the KH people won the money, because the courts wagered that he wasted his time doing that show anyways, so Jerry retired and spent the rest of his miserable life sitting in a giant toilet) while Scarfy and Cloud stood and laughed. But.kee hee.little did they know.ALL along, that they were all related, because their grandfather was.Mickey Mouse, who had slept with Barbara Striesand, Martha Stewart, Maaya Sakamoto (who has NO relevance to this story!), Wakka, Aerith, Ansem, Leon, Selphie, Tidus, and everyone else except Scarfy, Cloud, and Sephiroth, who stood laughing at the entire situation, being they were almost uninvolved. Almost." And! The moral of the story was.. Well, morals. Jerry Springer hates you Mickey Mouse is a cheating.not saying it.but it's like this, a B******. Scarfy, Cloud and Sephy are as messed up as they all are, because Sephy is in love with Scarfy, who is in love with Cloud, who also likes Scarfy, but is actually in love with Shirubi (in FFVII: CrossOver). I.AM..SUPER GODZILLA!! Two words, GIGANTIC DONUT!! Never leave Sa-chan or/and Kai-chan out of a story, or else they'll mess it up, making everyone go to Jerry Springer and loving each other a bit too much.. ALL YOU NEED IS LUV!! Scarfy predicted this, because she is the SUPREME LORD AND MASTER OF KINGDOM HEARTS!!! Scarfy is, unbeknownst to all, Shirubi, Sa-chan, and. Does this have any relevance to Kingdom Hearts CrossOver/Ultimate CrossOver? No, in any way, it doesn't. Not at all. --Now, back to relevance and what happened to Shi-chan (no, she isn't dead.yet.) Mua hahaha hahahahahahhahahahaha!!  
  
Shirubi reawakened, only to see Sephiroth, who looked somewhat worried. "Sephiroth." She replied weakly as she tried to get her Keyblade to attack, but it didn't appear, instead, Sephy put a hand on her head. "Shh. Be quiet, and don't move." "What---'" Shirubi looked up at him, as she began to feel somewhat better. "This is the variation of Cure I used to save myself from that attack you did on me at the Coliseum. Hold still." Shirubi knew something was up, but couldn't keep a trail of thought, and fainted. Her last thoughts were: "Sora.I'm sorry." Then her world went black. Sora and his new extended party walked into another cave (ooooooh.). "C'mon," Yuffie ordered, "let's go! We'll split up and if we find something, we yell and meet up here." So, they dispersed. Sora found a section of a cave, but it was more like a tunnel, so he crawled through it. He found a little opening at the end of the tunnel, and he saw a door, like the one in the beginning of Kingdom Hearts, but someone was in front of it. "Shirubi!" Sora yelled, "You're.you're okay." He smiled. Shirubi must've heard him obviously, because she slowly began to turn towards him, "Chris." But, she didn't look like she normally did, her hair was shorter and more white than brown, and she had an evil tone in her quiet voice. Sora prepared to reply, but Shirubi slowly lifted her hand, which she pointed at Sora, which then..the door flew open, and beams of Darkness flew at him and flung him backwards..Very, VERY far back. Back to the World Terminus.but luckily, Leon, Cid, and Yuffie were affected by it too, and they were there. "What happened?" Leon asked. "....Shirubi..?" Sora stammered. WHAT WAS GOING ON?! Sora tried to find the door to Traverse Town, but it wasn't there! "That must mean.." Yuffie started to cry. Leon and Cid tried to comfort her. "Something's happening, its that Darkness.and I'm guessing it's already gotten to the Warriors of Light, both of them.." Sora then walked into a new door. The others followed. "Where are we now?!" Yuffie screamed. "Looks like." Cid contemplated, ".the Wild West! COOL!" Then, they noticed their new outfits (they change to 'fit the scenario'!), and that's how Cid figured out where they were. Suddenly, a horde of flying Heartless came at them! "FIRE ARROW!!" And that was that. Ha. Sora noticed they had dropped something, a little thunderbolt-shaped Keychain. Sora took it and attached it to the chain. "C'mon! Let's go, everyone!!" So they started off into the nearby city. It was indeed the old West, because everything seemed to be like that, and have the exact same feeling. It was desert-like, and people walked around with guns strapped to their belts, like it was no big deal! Ha.. "Hey." Sora felt a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to turn around and face them with his Keyblade, ready to attack. Indeed, it was a strange person, for they were wearing a black cloak, well, at least over their arms and head, so Sora couldn't get a clear look. "You better be on your guard, kids." They obviously would've smiled, and they walked away. "Wait.I know that voice.I think." Sora thought a moment, it sounded like Scarfy, but it couldn't be Shirubi, right? They acted as if they didn't even know Sora.. "Anyway, let's get some info." Yuffie walked into a nearby building, filled with people shooting at Heartless and failing to kill them. She shrugged, and took them out easily. "Whoa." Some people in the building sighed with amazement. "So," Yuffie tried to blend in, "those things been botherin' y'all?" They nodded in unison. "Where's they comin' from?" Yuffie asked again. "What's wrong with your voice girl?" The woman behind the counter asked, "Anyway, they're all comin' from the Death Mountains. Stuff's been goin' on there, and you go up there, you don't come back." Yuffie walked out, and met up with her team. "Over there," Yuffie pointed to the Mountains, which were not too far away, but still quite the walk. "They say that the Heartless are comin' from there." Sora nodded, meaning 'Let's go'. The team had walked, until nightfall, being they had to stop and rest the night. Yuffie woke up in the middle of the night, "Hey, Chris?" ".Yep?" He asked sleepily. "You've known Shi for a long time, right?" "Yeah." "When..this is over, I hope she and I can become great friends, like you two." Sora was silent. "Hey, tell me a story! About you and her!" "Hmm? Okay." (Like, three years ago( Shirubi was nervous, considering she HAD to sing for the Talent show (I know, but it's supposed to be the same scenario, kinda.). But her backup singer, Misashi, had gotten sick! Oh no! But, with Chris's reassurance, she did it. "And what song did she sing?" Yuffie interrupted. 'Reflection' Look at me, you may think you see who I really am, But you'll never know me, Everyday, its as if I play a part, Now I see, if I wear a mask, I can fool the world, but I cannot fool my heart. Who is that girl I see? Staring straight back at me When will my reflection show Who I am inside?  
  
I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart, and what I believe in, But somehow, I will show the world what's inside my heart And be loved for who I am.  
  
Who is that girl I see? Staring straight back at me Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
  
Must I pretend that I'm Someone else for all time? When will my reflection show Who I am inside?  
  
There's a heart that must be freed to the light That burns with a need to know the reason why  
  
Why must we all conceal What we think, how we feel? Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?  
  
I won't pretend that I'm Someone else for all time, When will my reflection show, Who I am inside? When will my reflection show, Who I am inside?....." (Back to the present( Yuffie giggled. "What's so funny?" Sora asked sleepily and irritably (because he was tired). "Because, that song.kinda fits what's happening to her, or at least WHAT happened." "Why?" "Umm..because she had multiple personalities, she was from another World to begin with, and she didn't know who she really was." "Yeah.now that I think about it." Sora thought a moment, "..Shi WAS a really weird girl.I mean, this one time, we were playing while her mom was out. I accidentally cut myself, because I was, like, five, and I began crying like crazy, and Shi's mom came in, not knowing what to do. Shirubi, who was in the room with me and her mom, came up to me and my cut arm, and she put her hands on it. And all of a sudden, it was gone! And nothing was left!" "Weird." "Yeah, stuff like that happened for as long as I've known her. Kinda like when I made something explode some type of will power, she did that too. You?" Yuffie thought a moment, then nodded, "Yep, I remember blowin' stuff up when I was mad. But it doesn't happen anymore." She heard snores. "Hey, Chris?" More snores. "Moron." And, with that, Yuffie went back to sleep. The team, if you don't remember, Sora, Leon, Cid, and Yuffie, managed to reach the mountains, and scale them, which wasn't an easy task at any rate, I mean, fighting off Heartless AND trying to scale a mountain at the EXACT SAME TIME was NOT easy! But luckily, our heroes did not most certainly die, just get beaten up to a certain extent. But, in short, they made it. "Here we are." Sora figured they were where they had to be, the World Lock Room. Which was a dark cave, with diamonds in the walls, with various inscriptions in the walls also. Sora pulled out his Keyblade, in attempt to seal it, but when the Keyblade started to glow, it was hit out of his hand! Sora saw what had hit his hand: an arrow, with a star shaped tip (pointy!!) and a group of red and gold feathers on the end. "One side of the coin is a face, the other side is tails. Which one am I? Who knows for sure? Who are you?" Sora and his team tried to find where the arrow and the voice came from, which immediately they found out. The person was now in front of them.and it was.SCARFY?!? But, a more evil-looking Scarfy.now with straighter, but more sharply cut hair than Scarfy, not to mention it was a whitish-blonde, instead of black with the blue highlights. Now, instead of the Keyblade, it was now a bow and arrows, like the one that had hit Sora's hand, which was now bleeding somewhat. "Shirubi?" Sora asked aloud, even though he wanted to ask it only in his mind. "She's under my control now, Legendary Warriors," An ominous voice said from nowhere. "WHAT?!" Sora asked again, as Shirubi drew another arrow, this time faced at Sora's head! "Sephiroth." Leon figured as he spoke aloud to the voice, ".what have you done?! Release her now, or suffer!" He started laughing, "Now, Leon, or Misaki, I figure that to get to face me, you have to defeat my defense. And, I'm pretty sure that you'll refrain from attacking your own cousin? Right?" Leon looked down and Yuffie walked up, "You mean, you think we're not gonna attack Shirubi?" Sephiroth appeared, and he nodded. "Well, guys, we're gonna have to." Yuffie told them. "But-'" Everyone muttered in unison. "I know, but we don't have much of a choice, do we?!" Everyone was silent a moment, and then they got in a battle position. "Sora," Leon ordered, "You.go after Shi..(thought I'd never say THAT.Well, this whole thing has caused me to say more than I've needed to say in a lifetime of things I'd probably never say.).and we'll go after Sephy, 'kay?!" Sora nodded, and he prepared Fire Arrow. "Let's.GO!!!!!!" Sora released the Arrow, but Shirubi dodged (she had Scarfy's abilities) and pulled out another arrow, but this one was glowing, "Darkness Arrow!!" A flash of black-colored light came at him, but he managed to dodge somewhat and attack, "STRIKE RAID!!" He tossed the Keyblade, but it missed several times and hit once. Shirubi decided to go on the offense, and started to release arrow after arrow. And, MAN! She had good aim! They only missed Sora by an inch or two, because Shirubi didn't want to hit him. She was merely playing with him. The expression on her face explained that, anyway. "Play time's over, time to get serious." She laughed and yelled, "KING OF THE DRAGONS-NEO BAHAMUT!!!!" Sora stopped running and stopped in fear, amazement, and horror. Shirubi had turned into the giant dragon from Traverse Town (when she had to fight Maleficent), and it was that vs. Sora. Oh no. Sora pulled out his Keyblade, showing he wasn't afraid. A voice passed through his mind, "H------He-----Help------m-me..." Sora thought it was Shirubi.she was in pain.but how could he help her, when he had to FIGHT her? Neo Bahamut gathered the giant beam energy: (Here we go.*giggle*) SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHCRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BOOM! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!(GIGANTIC DONUT!) (*giggle*) Everyone was down, but Sora stood back up. "You're brave, little one," Sephiroth congratulated, "but you're braveness will be in vain. Neo Bahamut-Attack!" Sora still stood, and Neo didn't attack, instead, he heard the voice again: "Help..me...Help me awaken from---this------nightmare..." 'Shirubi.' Sora tried (and thought) to reply back to Shirubi, 'I.don't know how to help you, but I'm here for you! So is everyone else.Please..don't destroy them.don't turn your back to the Light.' He had absolutely NO idea whatsoever where the Light came from, but it seemed to work. Neo Bahamut turned back into Shirubi, who ran up to Sora, "Sorry.really." She cried. "S'okay! Shirubi! It's okay!!" "No, I turned back.I wanted to leave.but.I still needed you guys." Sephiroth got mad then, "HEY! If you're just going to leave." "There is a difference between you and me, Sephy. You chose the path of Darkness, and my path is still ahead of me. I haven't decided yet, but, I know, that I will never side with you." She turned and walked towards the World Lock. "DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!!" She turned around again to face him, "You don't deserve to have protected the Queen so long ago, to Summon Alexander, to have that Wing." "IF I DON'T DESERVE IT-NEITHER DO YOU!!!" Everyone stood in shock at this, because Sephiroth was laughing crazily. "Yes, Shirubi." He said amidst his crazy laughter, ".we, me and you, aren't so different." "What." Shirubi seemed to shudder, ".what do you mean 'not so different'?" "Because.you and I are connected. That.THAT is the reason you have one wing, and I have one wing! We are the same-destined for the same-to destroy the same-to become the same!" Shirubi stood, confused, shocked, and scared. "We-We..we're.." "The same being, Shirubi. Leon must've explained it wrong. We were actually one, long ago, the only one who survived the Darkness. We grew apart, and separated, and now, is the time to rejoin me in the ULTIMATE DARKNESS---- FOR ETERNITY!!!!!" He started to laugh like crazy, and Shirubi kept murmuring things like, "Same...one...wing...person..being...him..me..Darkness.." "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora screamed, and Sephiroth immediately stopped laughing, while Shirubi was still in her trance of murmuring. "SHIRUBI WILL NEVER JOIN YOU, SEPHIROTH!!!!!!" And, with that, Sora ran with his Keyblade, and tried to slash him, but he was thrown back by some magic of his. Yuffie nodded at his conclusion, "Yeah, Shi," She said quietly, as if in fear of sounding weird, "We..we still haven't become great friends yet..what brought us together was the Kingdom Hearts Tournament..so..you can't! YOU CAN'T JOIN HIM!!!" Her anger seemed to echo. "Yeah, Yuffie's right!" Leon yelled, "Shirubi." He quieted down, ".since.I'm a Legendary Warrior.I was sworn to protect you after you were sent to the future, and that's why we're cousins. Because if you fall into the Darkness, nothing will be safe. The Darkness would take over everything.and." "We'd never get to go home!!" Cid screamed, "Look, I gotta say, I AIN'T LIKING THIS TRIP! I wanna go home, but I'm not leavin' without 'ya, Shi!!" "That says a lot." Leon whispered to Sora. "Yeah, Shi," Sora walked up to her, still talking to herself, scared and shocked, "we're behind you. You just can't betray us.We need you.As kooky as that sounds," Shirubi closed her eyes and contemplated a minute. "Well?" The protagonist group asked in unison, as Sephiroth awaited her response. "...." She was still silent, then she looked at her Keyblade (which immediately then appeared), "I....choose.." Everyone was anxious, and REALLY scared. "...to...stay..on..the side of the Light." "YEAH!" They cheered. "But...." Shirubi obviously had to continue, "..there's something missing.when I'm with these guys." She pointed to Sora, "..but, I don't want to join you, either," She pointed to Sephy, "so..I'm going on my own. Not in the Light, or the Dark, but in the middle." So, with that, Shirubi walked away, sealing the Lock on her way out in a giant flash of light. "HA HA!" Yuffie laughed at Sephiroth, "WE WIN!" "Riiiiiight." He scowled, "She just LEFT, which doesn't necessarily MEAN anything!!" "Oh." Then, the protagonists readied for battle. "Ha," Sephiroth laughed sarcastically, "I'm sorry, but I am only interested in fighting my rival." "You mean," Leon concluded, "your other piece?" Sephy nodded. "But, wait, doesn't that mean-'" Sora yelled. "Yes, exactly. Shirubi will, almost certainly, turn to the Darkness, like myself." "..No.she won't." Everyone turned in surprise to Yuffie. "I may not have known her for as long as you all have, but I know for sure, that she'd never go to the Dark side. Nevernevernevernevernevernever!!!! NEVER!!" Sephiroth left with a shrug. "So," Leon asked with worry, "where'd Shi go?" "I dunno," everyone responded unanimously. "Greaaaaaaaaat," Leon sighed as he leaned on one wall, "just PERFECT." "Well, there ain't much left to do here then, right?" Yuffie decided it was time to go back to the World Terminus and try to find her, and before Sephy did, because.Sora didn't want to think about the conclusion. All he knew, was that he HAD seen a movie clip on Shi's computer once, about a big fight between Cloud and Sephy in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix (Square-BRING IT HERE!!!!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEE!!!!!) and he didn't remember who won, but.well, this wasn't the game, so it was a wild guess...Probably. Back to the World Terminus, "Hey!" Cid yelled, "Check this out!!" He had found a note, looking like it had been scribbled quick, but it was still readable. "Is it Shi's?" Yuffie asked. "I know her handwriting from anywhere, and it is." Sora read it carefully,  
  
'Dear Chris, Alex, Anthy, and Misaki,  
I'm very sorry about that incident. I just was afraid to say aloud 'I am afraid of myself and I don't know anything anymore'. Yeah, like that. Anyway, I am going to train myself, and I'm going to for awhile, so don't even try to look for me. Please, don't look for me. I need to train on my own, so I can be ready for the Final fight. So, I bid you good bye. I'm sorry I couldn't say it to you in person, but Sephy creeped me out back there. Because, WHAT THE HECK?! I'm him, he's me.BLAH! To scary of a thought anymore! So, see ya. Have fun-and seal all the Worlds you can! Sincerely, Shirubi ^_^ P.S: Yuffie, keep them in line, girl!! ^_^ P.P.S: Cloud and Scarfy say 'Hi'! ^_^'  
  
"Whoa." Sora sighed, "she's gone." "Well," Yuffie smiled, "let's go!" "To do what?" Leon asked, still saddened by the letter. "To beat the rest of the LoD!!" So, the team went into another door. (okay, what next? Not giant robots, 'cuz they gotta meet up with her in that one, and they fuse in DBZ world -ahem- that is, Shi and Sora. So, what next? 'Cuz they can't meet up with her for awhile.hmmmm..how about.To go back and beat the remaining LoD people-Cpt. Hook and Oogie! Haha!!)  
  
"Well now this is perfect!" Sora was sarcastic as they traversed through Halloween Town, new outfits and all. Finding Oogie-Boogie and Cpt. Hook might be just a bit easier than planned.considering NOBODY ELSE WAS THERE! All the people, gone! Dead silence was the only sound, the only movements were that of the party and the wind whistling through dead trees. "Hellooooooooo?"Yuffie yelled, "Mr. Oogie-we've come to kill you!" "SHH!" "Not like anyone's listenin'." Yuffie scoffed as they continued on through the graveyard.  
  
Meanwhile, Shirubi wasn't having much trouble. She was pacing down a road in a World she didn't know, but that didn't really matter, considering she could defeat any Heartless that even glanced her way. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Shirubi (in the form of Cloud) looked up at where the screams had come from. Eighteen or so people came running down the hills and screaming, "MONSTER!! IT'S A MONSTER!!!!" Shirubi stood still as the crowds ran past her like a stampede. She thought a moment. "Monster, eh?" She smiled and headed to the village on the hill the people had run from, "THIS oughta' be amusing." Several people were still in the village, fighting off the monster. "Back, fiend!" The monster was a giant bird-like owl-like creature, standing at-hmmm-twelve feet in height (?). The monster lunged to attack..but it was stopped by a giant sword. "Yo," Cloud smiled and waved to the ones who were fighting it, "Mind if I have some fun with it now?" They nodded wearily as the monster turned on Cloud. "Wait a sec." He stopped the monster somehow and grabbed something out of his backpack, looking like an apple or something, and gave it to the monster. "What's he doing?!" One person whispered to the other, who just shrugged. "Here you go." The monster ate the apple, then it began to shrink to the size of a little owl. "Feel better?" Cloud asked the little owl, which went 'cooooo cooo!!' at the question. "What happened?" One warrior asked him. "It." Cloud knew they wouldn't believe it, but he said it anyway, "was just hungry."  
  
Part VII-The Jigoku Keyblade! The Final Moments of Freedom!  
  
Sora and his company were walking around Halloween Town aimlessly. Still in a hope of finding their antagonists and to find out the whole deal with Shirubi and Sephy, and why this was all happening now and.yeah, they just needed answers. "He-looooooooooo?!" Yuffie yelled, "Anyone here?! ANYONE?!" Fortunately, someone answered her. Shirubi (ahem, Cloud) was now traveling with the little owl creature, which she named Arashi. Somehow, it would talk in an animal language, like 'cooooo coooo coo-cooooui!!', and Shirubi could understand it as if it were just a normal person talking (Cloud can talk to owls now?! WEIRD!!) Well, Arashi didn't really count as an owl, or any other animal from what she knew from back home (not the Light World, but the one which the story started at! MORONS!). He was more of a mix of an owl-like head, hawk-like wings and tail, and two antenna-like strands of whatnot that sat on his head, which at the tip had little stars on it. Quite a weird bird, especially the fact he could make himself big as a building, or as small as a mouse at any given time or place. (Arashi means 'storm' in Japanese, morons.) "Huh?" "AAAAAHHHH!!!!" Yuffie screamed, "EVIL DUCK ZOMBIE!!!!" Sora looked at her, confused, then saw the so-called 'evil duck zombie'. "Yo!" Leon said with a laugh, "It's just Donald, Yuffie!" ".But..he was in Traverse Town when it was." Yuffie stammered as the duck got angry. "Well, you thought I was DEAD?! Think again!!" "Wait-what happened to Traverse Town, exactly?" Sora asked. Donald thought a moment. "Well, there was this big shadow in the sky, and poof, it was gone and Goofy, Hewey, Dewey, Louie, and myself got to the Gummi Ship somehow and we got here, where it was safe. Speaking of which, YOU're missing someone!" "Yeah," Cid sighed, "WE know..." "What happened to her?" Everyone shrugged, and then chatted to get some info out of Donald to see where the L.o.D was at now. "Well," Sora stood up after much talk, but finally found out where they could be, "let's go." "Y'know, I just noticed something..." Leon whispered to Yuffie, "..but exactly how many times does he have to say that?!"  
  
Arashi and Cloud had walked into a forest-like area, which was very nice at that, with a towering statue of a warrior holding a sword up with their right arm. The style of it made it clear where she was now-Athens. Or, at her knowledge and to anyone who knows Kingdom Hearts, the Olympus Coliseum World, which now, apparently, had more features than expected. "Hmmm..." Cloud hesitated, "...I think we should stay here for awhile..." "I agree..." Arashi pulled out his (sorry!!) backpack and dug through it, and even tried to dump it out, and it's contents fell out, "We don't have a lot of food left..." Cloud looked back at the owli (it's species, or what Cloud called it ^_^ hee hee, how original....!) and smiled. "Looks like we gotta stock up!"  
  
"So," Sora mumbled, "this is where they are, Donald?" The duck nodded. Where were they? At Hollow Bastion. So, the team (with the addition of Donald and Goofy, and the nephews were left with Jack in Halloween Town) scrambled up to the top of the castle ruin, being the Castle Chapel. "UH OH! LOOK OUT!" Sora looked up...something was falling towards him. "So," Hades asked Hook, who was watching the team fight the Heartless Oogie had sent, "where was that girl last seen?" "Girl? What girl?" "Hmmm....I'll explain it in fragments of a sentence: Cloud. Summoning. Fighting. One Wing. Sword. Confused us all-'" "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I GET IT!!" Cpt. Hook yelled, "I overheard she was in your World, Hades. Why?" Hades began to leave, answering him with a demonic smile. There was a gigantic thud that came from the roof. 'The Lord of the Underworld hasn't lost it yet!'  
  
Arashi had managed to find some (edible) food in the forest, and Cloud had walked into the town. It was weird, a lot of people kept staring at him. Wonder why...hmmm (sarcasm!!!!!! And plenty of it!! ^_^). Anyway, he had managed to find some stuff, and returned to Arashi back at the statue. "So, we're ready to go, right?" Arashi asked, and Cloud stood up and looked at the setting sun. "I need to train. Become stronger. I need to defeat him, and even at the cost of my life, I will beat him...." "Coooi?" This obviously meant 'what?'. Cloud hesitated, then looked back at the owli, "C'mon. It's scary to travel at night. I mean, rain, snow, and whatnot are all easy, but..." He was cut off. "Are you afraid of the dark?" (notice 'dark' isn't capitalized?) He hesitated, then nodded slowly. "Coooouin?" This meant 'why are you?'. He sat down next to the owli, "I dunno. It's just...it feels weird going out in the dark. It always feels as if something's trying to get me..." "Get you?" He nodded, "Yeah...but, this is weird...but, remember when I told you 'bout Sephiroth?" Arashi scowled, which was an immediate yes, so he continued. "Well, it feels even worse when I'm around him. Like, it's the middle of the night....even in the day......It's like.....like.....like.......ummm....." "Like," Arashi ended it, "Sephy is your Darkness." (Darkness...CAPITALIZED.) "Yeah! How-how'd you know?" "'Cause...it's obvious." "DOI!! I KNEW THAT!" "Sure. Right." Arashi flew to a nearby tree, "I'm sure you want to be with your own thoughts?" "Yeah, pretty much." "Well, g'night! See you tomorrow!" Arashi flew off into the increasing dark. Cloud waved and looked up at the giant statue. "Wait a sec. I know!!"  
  
The Heartless that was a rather big, but not as big as, say, Ursula the second time for Yuffie... Anyway, it was gold and had several arms with short, sharp blades. It is known to all KH players as: Kurt Zisa! "Hey..." Sora figured, "I've never seen this thing before!!" "Maybe it's 'cuz you can't play KH?!" Yuffie yelled. "SHUT UP!" Leon was attacking, after they had found out magic wouldn't work, and when it fell over, Sora used the attack represented on the lightning bolt keychain... "ARS ARCANUM!!!!!!!!" The attack ol' Scarfy used was now Sora's, and it had the same effect (exception of the blindness). Soon, after a part in time where they HAD to use magic on him, Kurt Zisa was defeated. "Dang..." Oogie sighed from a far away watch-point, "Looks like I gotta fight..." So, he began to waddle over to the protagonist team (Sora, Yuffie, Donald, Goofy, Cid, and Leon.)  
  
"Great job, Alex!" Her grandfather congratulated as she finished the time trial target challenge. "Anyone wanna go against me?" Alex yelled with an over confident tone. The crowd backed away, except a girl, who held up her hand, saying quietly, "I will." So, the girl borrowed Alex's sword, and she got in the centre of the target circle. "READY......GO!!!!!!" The girl moved exceedingly quick, and, in exactly 12.4563 seconds, all 100 targets were gone. "Whoa..." Alex sighed in defeat and amazement. The girl smiled and walked away.  
  
"Hmmm?" Cloud woke up, obviously having one of the few flashbacks she had frequently, when she kind of met Alex. They actually met again and Chris brought them together a few days after that at a Kingdom Hearts Tournament. He smiled, but then got back to serious thought. "I need to be able to beat Sephy..." He said aloud, noticing he was inside the bottom part of the handle of the sword held by the giant warrior statue. "I can't be arrogant. I have to take time, and use speed as a weapon...but that won't work, because he teleports so much. So, I need a balance of technique, along with the knowledge of the fact of his attack habits, being 'Sin Harvest', or the Halo of Doom, teleportation, and attacking from either behind or above." He sighed, "Why am I scared....it's one of the absolute worst feelings ever...." So, he sighed, and went back to sleep, being he hadn't slept on just a healthy whim, he needed it. He came to one positive conclusion, and perhaps a very good lesson:  
  
SLEEP IS GOOD!!  
  
Oogie wasn't eager to fight, and he just said, "Okay, just go up the stairs." Sora had given him a confused look as he and his team walked up the stairway, "...Loser..." Though he didn't seem much of a threat, the team was obliged to have the pillow-man come with them for security reasons...Then they'd probably just dump him in a World somewhere... Anyway, walking through the narrow corridor at the top of the stairway was no fun at all, because a lot of the ceiling had crashed down and making it tougher than it really would be. "Whew..." Yuffie sighed as she fell to the ground, "THAT wasn't really necessary..." "Yeah..." Oogie sighed also, "Since there's a fight goin' on up on the roof between the Ice Titan and that other kid..." "WHAT?!" Sora probably knew who it was. "...what's his name...Cloud!" The team stood in shock.  
  
Just to tell you, the event above happened after this next scene. (Back awhile, like a day or two(  
  
"HEY!" Hades yelled, "CLOUD! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He had reached the giant warrior statue, where he sat down and thought, "Man, Hook was just probably tryin' to set me up...but..it's like he disappeared! WHERE THE HECK IS HE?!" He had screamed the last part of his thought.  
  
"Hmmm?" Cloud sighed sleepily as he awoke, "Who...is...makin'...that noise?!" He made sure that he was still where he was, but still somewhat uncomfortable, considering if he wasn't balanced and focused, he would fall out and hit the VERY far away ground... Anyway, he opened the bottom part of the sword's handle, "HEY!!!" He was yelling down to Hades, suspending himself upside-down out of the handle. "Cloud! Nice to see 'ya!" Hades smiled, but Cloud wasn't as happy. "I-AM-TRYING-TO-SLEEP!!!!!!!!!" He screamed down to Hades. "Well then, wake up and get down here already!!" Cloud scowled, and flew down to him. "Yeah yeah," He said with a yawn, "what do 'ya want...?" "I....believe that..." "I'm listenin'..." "There's...uh...somethin' that you need to see back at Hollow Bastion..." "What?" Cloud sighed irritably. "There's this...uh..giant...thing...on the roof....and since you're the best..." "You want me to fight it, right?" Cloud finished. "Exactly." "Fine..." Cloud started walking, "hey, wait a sec...where's Arashi?" "The little owl thing?" "Yeah." "Somewhere in the forest, we'll come back for it later." Both started walking.  
  
"That's it?" Cloud asked as they stood on the top of Hollow Bastion's roof, "That's the thing?" Hades nodded, "Yep, just beat this thing!!" (This is back to the present) The fight had went along for awhile, being the Ice Titan was huge and it kept throwing icicles at him, but, using Firaga and just attacking and guarding, it was an even match. -but meanwhile.........- "Alright..." Sephiroth was watching from a safe distance, so he couldn't be seen, "Just this and one more...and the Jigoku Keyblade will be mine....." -- The Ice Titan fell and was obviously weak, so Cloud had to finish it fast, "CLIMHAZZARD!!" The EXACT same attack that Sora had used (back in the exceedingly bad pt. III), and the Ice Titan melted into oblivion. "Shirubi!" Sora had found a way to the top. But, Cloud didn't want to see them, obviously, and he just turned to walk away when the party had came. "...Aren't you gonna say anything?" Masaki questioned. Cloud looked back at them, tossed them several keychains, and said, "Here, see ya." With that, he left. "Greaaaaaaaaaaaaaat...." Cid sighed, "...AGAIN with the leaving!" Sora was silent as he picked up the Keychains, one-obviously a Blizzard attack, second-an upgraded Fira spell, and three-Ragnarok, and go back to...what's it...III for its description... "Shirubi..." He sighed. "What's goin' on...you've never acted like this before..."  
  
So, the team divided them up equally ( the Keychains...and Donald and Goofy got diddly-squat!! HAHA!!) and had a little meeting on what the heck to do next. "I say..." Yuffie finally concluded, "we go back to Neverland!" Everyone was confuzzled. "C'MON!! People, it'll be fun!" "Why?" Cid asked. "Because we can fly around like morons!" The party felt...[insert] about the comment, but then figured "oh well, why not?" - Well, let's just say, there was a lot for the 'not' part. - "Hey, Shi-san," Arashi said to Cloud as they had met up again back in Olympia, "what did you have to fight?" Cloud shrugged, "Just this giant ice monster. No big." Arashi was stiff with nervousness, "...Ice Titan?" Cloud nodded slowly, "Why?" "Kurt Zisa...Ice Titan...Sephiroth...and the Clock Tower Phantom..." Cloud finally understood what the Owli had meant. "Hey-they were-umm-Optional Bosses in the American release of Kingdom Hearts! But...uh...why does THAT have relevance NOW?" Arashi sighed, "Well...." "The Jigoku Keyblade." They turned around to see Hercules. "Excuse me," Cloud raised his hand, "but what exactly is a Jigoku Keyblade??" Hercules stared at the ground for a second, "Its...well...there are four Key Items, right?" "Right." "But, there are three Keyblades, symbolizing Earth, Heaven, and Hell." "Hmm...so...in that order..." Cloud thought a second (answering something he had no idea about!!!!!!), "The Kingdom Key, Celestial Weapon, and Jigoku, right?" Hercules nodded and continued, "The reason the Jigoku doesn't really count as a Key Item, is that it was never used for combat. More like..destroying stuff." "What?!" "And so, in the Light World (where, yes, Shirubi and Sephy are/were from), the entire system of Worlds sealed the Jigoku away..." "Because..." "It...was...what...he...used...when...he...released...the...Heartless..." "HUH?! Who's 'he'?" Hercules was silent, then spoke, "Anyway, now that there is only one more line of Defense against it's release..." "Clock Tower Phantom!" Cloud began to run. "I just hope...that I can make it...." - "AAHHH!" Yuffie screamed. This giant phantom had started attacking her! Okay, to bring you up to speed, Yuffie was the only person along with Masaki (who wanted to freakin' fly, baby!!) who went to Neverland, and as soon as they got to the Clock Tower, a giant ghost had began to beat them up! Scary? Definitely! "MASAKI-KUN!!" Yuffie screamed again, "WHY AREN'T MY ATTACKS WORKIN'?!" Masaki had to admit, he was thoroughly confuzzled also, considering he had never even heard or seen of this thing before... Suddenly, a giant dragon came out of nowhere! "WHAT?!" Masaki yelled, "N-Neo Bahamut?" "No-you moron," It was, most assuredly, Sephiroth. But had he come to save them? Not bloody likely. But, hey, you never know in this fic... "You can only use certain magic on it." A glowing sphere came up inside of it, glowing yellow. "I'll handle it-'" Sephy's dragon form used a Thundaga-like spell, in which the orb changed color, to dark blue. "BLIZZAGA!!" Yuffie screamed as the blizzard attack hit hard. Red-Fire White-Attack So much, but it was working... "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHA!" Yuffie finished it off with an attack with her Conformer Shuriken. "YUFFIE-YOU DIDN'T!!!!!!!!!!!" She knew that voice too well. "Shirubi?" Masaki and Yuffie muttered in unison. "You're too late, Shirubi!" Sephy-still in dragon form-laughed, "She beat the last one. So now..." He left. "Yuffie, go get Sora! FAST!" Cloud tried to leave, but Masaki stopped her. "Why-what's goin' on?!" "Okay-if Sephy releases this one Keyblade from this..thing...seriously bad stuff WILL happen!!" So, he transformed into a Dragon also and flew off at top speed. "C'mon!" - "So that's what happened!" Yuffie explained to Sora back at Halloween Town. "Its something about a Keyblade, and releasing it from this...thing...and then-as Shi said-seriously bad stuff would happen." Sora was confuzzled, there were THREE Keyblades now?! "Anyway," Cid asked, "where did Cloud say he was going?" "The End of the World, but..." Masaki turned to Cid, "why'd you...call...her...Cloud?" Cid was silent, "Its just.................just.......Shi's so......far away now.......... I mean, sure, it makes sense she wasn't from our world, but still......my sister...is virtually dead." "Don't talk like that!!" Yuffie screamed, "Shi is most certainly NOT dead! She along with everything else, will go back to freakin' normal when this is all over!!" An anxious hesitation followed the comment, until Yuffie nodded and exclaimed, "C'mon, Shi said we had to hurry!" The team left, Sora, Yuffie, Masaki, and Cid, along with Donald and Goofy. Hurrying in the Gummi Ship to a new locale, especially one that was a complete nightmare, was absolutely no picnic whatsoever, but they hurried. A shot of pain raced through Sora's mind. "Chris-you okay?" Masaki yelled from the cockpit. "Y-yeah. I'm fine......" He gasped. Shirubi. Shirubi was in danger. This Jigoku Keyblade.....would Sephy do something to eliminate her? Was that why he wanted it? Who knew. All Sora 'knew' was: Shirubi was in danger. Perhaps more than ever. - "At last..." Sephiroth had reached his final destination, an Aztec-like ruin. On the end wall of a giant shrine room, a large boulder, with words inscribed on it: Those who defeat the Guardians of the Gate of Darkness, One of Spirit, Machine, Magic, and Ice, Shall unleash this great weapon and wield it. But be warned, weak of heart, This Key, Jigoku Keyblade, has the power to unlock the Gates to the Ultimate Darkness, And, if used foolishly, it will destroy its releaser Return to its Master, And the entirety of this system of worlds will fall.  
  
"Darkness, huh?" He laughed at the encryption, "Destroy it's releaser? Well, I don't think THAT will happen..." Suddenly, his opposition showed up. "Sephiroth! What are you doing-stop!! You'll release the Ultimate Darkness if you do!!" "I only plan to use Jigoku....." He held up his hand to the rock, "...to destroy you for the last time!!" A giant light flashed. And something did happen, and that something was not a good thing. Sephy laughed to himself, "Ha. The Encephalon. Lost in your own mind now. And no one to save you." Chris.......Alex.....Masaki....Anthy........................................ ..........................I failed.... - The Jigoku has been awakened. Cloud/Shirubi is trapped inside her own mind. Sora and his protagonists aren't even close to where they were supposed to be!! Oh no! This....is..BAD! - Sora and co. were stuck in an asteroid field while on the Gummi Ship. "MAN! We-have-to-get-through-here!" Masaki scowled as he tried to maneuver the ship through the giant chunks of rocks. Just then, a thing hit the windshield...but it wasn't a rock. "AAAAAHHH!!" Yuffie screamed, "SCARY OWL THING!!" "Huh?" Sora eyed it. "Hey," He commanded, "let's let it in, maybe its got somethin' to say!" So, they let the little owl in. "So..." They all urged as they got going again. "....COOOI COOI CIU CUUUUIIOUIIII!!" The little thing was screaming. "Huh?" "..cooooooooooo...." The owl scowled in a low tone, "...ahem..my human language is a bit rusty, but I have learned all I need to know from Shirubi." "WHOA! YOU CAN TALK!!" Sora screamed. "Doi." "Wait---Shirubi...you...you know Shirubi?!" Masaki yelled from the cockpit. "Yes. My name is Arashi, and I think I can tell you what Sephiroth will do to Shirubi." "Please then, Arashi..." Sora asked worriedly, "What? Is she in trouble?" Arashi nodded with a slight "coooi". "No..." "WELL THEN," Cid yelled as he took over the controls, shoving Masaki onto the floor with a 'clunk', "LEZZGO!!" He pushed a button, and the Gummi Ship went into Hyper Drive. - "Ow..." Everyone muttered as they toppled out of the Gummi Ship and onto land. They had reached their destination. "Cid..." Masaki scowled, "..since WHEN do we have THAT?!" "Whoa..." Sora got up and looked around, "This...this place is the End of the World?" "Actually.." Arashi flew up onto his shoulder as the others stood and examined the surroundings, "this place is actually called 'Encephalon Ocean', but, considering that way long ago, the Queen sealed the Jigoku Keyblade here, and thus, since this was its resting place, and it was a Keyblade of destruction, it was dubbed 'The End of the World'." Yuffie walked ahead, "So now wherrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Something had grabbed her leg and pulled her under the ground! Luckily, it left a hole. "C'mon!" Arashi squeaked, "We need to get to the Memorial Shrine! The lower we go, the better!" So, they all flopped down the hole. "AAAAAAAHHHH-OOOOF!" All of them fell, except Arashi, who fell as light as a feather while the others went 'PLOP'. The thing that had dragged Yuffie under seemed to have disappeared, because she was now with them. The team was now in a dark, desolate, damp Aztec shrine area, covered with rotting weeds and other dark foliage. "So, where now?" Masaki asked with anxiousness. "..hmm..." Arashi contemplated, "..that way to the Memorial." "Memorial?" They all asked in united confuzzlement. "Yes. The Memorial Shrine to the Sealing of the Jigoku." "Wait, I just remembered something a friend of mine told me," Sora asked, "...My friend Andreas said that Jigoku is Japanese for Hell. So, does that mean there's a Keyblade that represents Heaven?" Arashi smiled, "Good. You are catching on quick enough. To answer, yes, the Tengoku Keyblade. Which became later known as the Celestial Weapon." "Wait!" Masaki gasped, "So....that must mean...that...Sephiroth wanted it..." "To fully become her enemy. Also, to trap her inside herself." "Inside..." Sora said to himself, "...herself?" Arashi nodded, now with a melancholic look, "The Encephalon. More importantly, Shirubi's Encephalon." "Question!" Yuffie yelled, "What the HECK is-an-ENCE-oh...whatever it is?!" "An Encephalon is the mind. But in this case, the Jigoku Keyblade is able to seal one into their Encephalon, only if it's a Warrior of Light. They can only use it...or else...it burns the wielder to oblivion. So, most likely, since its so quiet...we....we're.....too....late...." "WHAT?!" The team had been walking, and came to a room with a bright blue light in the middle of it. It wasn't a normal light, though, this was an ominous, dark blue light... "That...That's...the Encephalon?" Sora asked Arashi, who nodded. "We don't have much time. She will not last long in an Encephalon!!!" "Why?" "She won't be....complete............"  
  
Part VIII-The Encephalon! Shirubi's Decisions  
  
"Oi...." Shirubi awoke in the middle of a dark, desolate place, which looked as if the ground were made up of writhing, wiggling purple and reddish-pink worms, and the sky, though obscured by various objects, such as trucks, buildings, paper, and miscellaneous, was dark, black as the middle of the night when the moon isn't even visible. "What happened...?" She sat up, "Wha-what is this place?...Sephy called it...an Encephalon...Andreas, a long time ago, told me...that meant 'inside one's mind', but...that doesn't make any sense!" She heard a sharp inhale from next to her, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!!!!!" Shirubi turned to the screamer...Scarfy?! "Guys! We-We-We----aren't...one person anymore!!!!" "Huh?" Cloud turned to see Shirubi, as did she, and the three began to scream. And soon, it wasn't due to the fact that they were separated, but a giant dragon began to attack them. "AHHHH! C'MON!!" Cloud grabbed Shirubi, who grabbed Scarfy, and attempted to fly...but it failed. "What happened?!" Cloud screamed. "We must only be able to fly when we're complete," Shirubi concluded. "WELL DOI!! THAT'S A FREAKIN' NO-BRAINER!! THEN WHAT DO-WE-DO?!?!?" "Wait a sec..." Shirubi faced the dragon, "..Cloud, is this inside my mind?" He nodded, "Yeah, that's what an Encephalon is." Scarfy scowled, but then Shirubi asked again, "So...if I were to use a video game attack from my memory, it would work?" "Hey..." Cloud smiled, "I see what you're getting at here!" "What?! WHAT?!?" Scarfy was confuzzled. "Okay...here I go..." Shirubi began to glow, and she made her Celestial Weapon appear, "STARLIGHT HENSHIN!!" (Henshin-Transformation) The glow became brighter, and she now stood in a crimson red mini-skirt dress with white ruffles on the skirt and shoulders (I'll draw it eventually. Keep your pants on.) "Whoa!!" Scarfy laughed, "Where'd you learn that?!" Shirubi laughed, "A little game called 'Xenosaga'!" Several dragons then appeared, and Shirubi Starlight Mode, Scarfy, and Cloud got into a battle formation as they circled them. "Okay, Scarfy, some time ago, I thought of a new attack for you called 'Gating', use that and you'll be fine. Cloud-you can summon Knights of the Round and Neo Bahamut four times at the same time. A little thing called W- Summon slash Quadra Magic strategy. I'll attack with one of my new Starlight Deathblow attacks, called MOMO's Kiss, or, in this case...Anyway, if you get hurt at all, yell...um..." The dragons kept coming closer, "Um...." "...BUBBLE!" Scarfy screamed. "Bubble?" "Sure! ANYTHING!!" "Bubble it is...okay..." They got ready, "LET'S....GO!!" Cloud did as he was told, summoning KotR, and then Neo Bahamut four times, and that took out a few of them. Scarfy readied his new attack, "GATING!" Two giant gatling guns replaced his arms, "COOL- NESS, BABY!!!" So, he had his two new big guns fired at an insane rate, and a few more were defeated. "..BUBBLE!!" Shirubi ran over to Cloud, who was about to be attacked, but Shirubi used a barrier magic. Three more to go. "I'll handle 'em!" Shirubi's Keyblade emitted a crimson light, "SHIRUBI'S....." The same light locked-on to the three dragons, "....KISS!!!" She kissed her index and middle fingers, held them up to her Keyblade, and the bright crimson lights hit the monsters with a CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSH BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST BOOM!  
  
"Whew!" Shirubi fell down, "THAT was tiring....." - Now, back to Sora and company. "Okay! Let's go!!" Sora ran ahead, but Arashi grabbed him and pulled him back (whoa, strong little thing!). "No, we can't just go in and rush into things!" Arashi scolded, but Sora retaliated. "We-need-to-save-Shirubi!" "Yes, but if you go in there," Arashi looked serious, "you may never be able to get out." "N-'" Yuffie stammered, "Nev---er?" Arashi shook his head, "Well, if we could find the centre of the Encephalon..." "Well, then!" Masaki yelled impatiently, "Let's go in and find it!" "But we can't," Arashi concluded, "because a port hole isn't open." "And when will it?" Masaki was talking like an insane killing maniac, but talking in a low tone. "I'd say.....-2 hours...." "Oh MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - "C'mon, we'd better get going," Shirubi, now in a MOMO-esque outfit, not in Starlight, walked ahead. "Why?" Scarfy whined. "We need to find a way outta here," Cloud got up and walked also. "H-h-HEY! WAIT UP!!" Scarfy ran after them. "Haha, you comin' along?" Cloud scoffed. "Shut...UP!" "Hey, you two, stop it, you're giving me a headache!" Shirubi held her head as they trekked. "Headache?" Cloud looked at Scarfy with worry. Shirubi nodded, but she collapsed. "Shi-chan?" Scarfy asked, "You okay?!" Shirubi didn't answer. "SHI-CHAN!!!" "The Jigoku Keyblade's affecting her," Cloud said, looking more worried than ever. Though Scarfy was thoroughly confuzzled. "Huh?" He asked. Cloud picked Shirubi up. "The Jigoku has an evil power, and Shi's Keyblade is stored internally inside her...you know, like a Spirit. But, if the Jigoku can directly affect the Tengoku..." "Its...like..." Scarfy finally caught on. "Yep, but on terms you know, like a thousand bullets piercing your soul." "GEEZ-that would hurt!!!!!!!" Cloud nodded, and he turned and walked the other way. "H-Hey, where you goin'?" Scarfy ordered. "The closer we get to the centre of the Encephalon, the closer we get to the Jigoku's effect. We need to reawaken Shirubi, or else." "Why?!" Scarfy whined again. Cloud looked back at him, with a dark look on his face, "We'll...cease to exist." "WHATTTTT?!" "Yep, 'cause if Shirubi dies, we do." "WELL, WHAT'RE WE WAITIN' FOR!!" He ran ahead. Cloud laughed to himself. "I just love it when he's motivated ^_^." - Sora and his team sat in deep thought, waiting for the remaining hour and a half to pass. "I-am-SO-bored," Yuffie scowled. Cid seemed to be sketching something by the wall, where the Jigoku had been. "Hey, Anthy! What'cha doing?!" They ran over to him. "Well, take a look," Cid pointed to the wall, which was quite interesting. It had Kanji symbols (Japanese writing) meaning 'Light' and 'Darkness', and then pictures of the two Key Items, the Gunblade and the Shuriken. But at another part of it, there were three pictures, divided by two lines. The one on the bottom-a picture of the Jigoku, the one in the middle-the Kingdom Key, then at the top-the Celestial Weapon, or Tengoku. "I get it now," Yuffie laughed as she pointed to the drawings on the wall, "The bottom one is the Underworld, where the Jigoku comes from and symbolizes, and then the Kingdom Key-or Chris'-which represents a middle section, like where normal people live and whatnot. A human level. Then, the Celestial Weapon, which is like a Keyblade from Heaven." Arashi spoke to himself, "Heaven, Hell, and Middle Earth. Just like Birth, Life, and Death." "Birth, Life, and Death?" Masaki inquired with a laugh, "That's an interesting analogy!" "Arashi must be, like, a genius!" Yuffie poked at the owli, "Y'know, 'cuz of that great logic!" The owli blushed, and Cid continued drawing, writing the notes: Heaven (birth)-Shirubi-Tengoku(Celestial Weapon) Keyblade (Dunno where she's from, all I know is she's my sis)-Wing on right side Mid-Section (Life)-Sora/Chris-Kingdom Key (Only Keyblade with ability to change shape entirely, KEYBLADE THAT IS!!) Human, for sure, leader, though not known quite why... Hell (Death)-Sephy the Weirdo (same species---should I say 'Species'?-any way, as Shirubi)-Jigoku(banished) Keyblade-Wing, on opposite side of Shirubi's wing, so on the left, or sinister (in Latin-thank you Latin class!!) Other weapons- gunblade-masaki(Leon) Shuriken(throwing star dealie)-alex/katie(yuffie) Not quite sure if as important as keyblades. Light world-where shi and sephy are from, no longer existent? Our world-still okay!!! ^_^ Shirubi is at the moment in an encephalon, which arashi says is inside her mind. Arashi-Genius owl-dealie. I swear, if I ever get back from this trip, I am SO writing a book!! "You called Arashi a genius, how sweet," Yuffie said to herself. The portal began to glow brighter. "ALRIGHT! We can go in there now!" Sora exclaimed as they all got up. "Be careful," Arashi warned before they dove into the Encephalon, "if we do not find the Jigoku, Shirubi could die from it-really-and we could never get out." "Okay, we will find it," Cid smiled, "so I can get outta here, and when things are back to normal, I can write my book about this!!" They ignored him, and they all dove into the deepest, darkest depths of Shirubi's mind: Her Encephalon. - Shirubi reawoke, in the middle of a completely new area of the Encephalon, looking like a desert. The sky looked darker than usual, so she figured it was night. There was a fire, calmly burning a safe distance away from her. "Hey, you up?" She sat up, and saw Cloud. "Oh, what-what happened?" She asked, and he sat next to her. "Well, you passed out. Can you tell me...what do you remember feeling when you had that headache?" "Umm...." She thought at the odd question, but she answered, "A lot of pain...like...stabbing-piercing..pain. But also, I heard a voice." "Voice?" Shirubi nodded, "Yeah, though it was still far away. Who do ya think it could've been?" Cloud shrugged, "I can only guess, and the guess is the Jigoku." Shirubi tilted her head, "Jigoku..a Keyblade can talk?" "No...." He continued, "..I mean that the Jigoku has a Spirit inside it, so.." "Where's Scarfy?" Shirubi noticed that her other comrade was missing. "Ah-he went to go exploring. He was quite worried about you though." "Well, let's get going," Shirubi stood up and walked. Cloud yelled after her. "Wait!! Where're ya goin'?!" Shirubi stopped and looked back at him. "I'm gonna find it. And I'm gonna find out what it wants with me here!" - "This...this..." Sora and company stood overlooking the vast, dark desert, "This...is..Shirubi's mind?!" Arashi looked down, "This is terrible...we have to find her. And quickly." Sora nodded, "SHIRUBI!! WHERE ARE YOU SHIRUBI?!" "Shh!" Arashi shushed, "We need to be quiet. We don't want to disturb what's already being disturbed..." - Shirubi and Cloud met back up with Scarfy, and they began to head towards the middle part of the Encephalon, which was easy to find, considering it was a giant, 20-story skyscraper building. Shirubi winced as they came closer to their destination. "C'mon, you can make it!" Scarfy encouraged, "You're the strongest person I know!" "Heh, Scarfy, you may have forgotten," Shirubi giggled, "I'm the ONLY person you know!" "No, there's him," Scarfy pointed to Cloud, who immediately took this an insult. "He-HEY!! I'M STRONG!!" Scarfy scoffed, "Yah, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." "You little...." "Cloud-Scarfy-STOP IT!!" Shirubi took out the Celestial Weapon on them, "I'm trying to concentrate on going further." "Alright..." Scarfy whined, just as in the tone of any pre-adolescent would, though he looked like a teen... Anyway, the trekking party continued. Shirubi fell and gasped for air. "Shirubi, you alright?" Cloud held a hand out to help her to her feet. "Yah...I guess I am.................not..." She had attempted to stand, but faltered and fell again. "You need me to carry you?" Shirubi took this offensive. "No, I am 13 ½ years old! I do NOT need to be carried!" She tried to stand again, but again failed. "Well then, how do ya think you're gonna get to talk to the Jigoku?" Shirubi hesitated at the question. Scarfy ignored this incident, for he was looking at the building, which now, the party was a few meters away from its entrance. "Man, this place is big," He sighed nervously. "Let's go then, the sooner we destroy the Jigoku, the better," Cloud walked ahead, carrying a tired Shirubi. "I hate this..." Shirubi scowled to herself as she felt herself fall asleep. Shirubi...................... 'Huh?' Shirubi heard the voice again, which was now louder than ever. Why are you here, Warrior of Light? 'I need to know why you brought me here...answers to questions that have confused me since I became involved in this incident...' I brought you here, because I need you, as do you need me. 'What?' I am your Keyblade, the Tengoku isn't your most powerful weapon. With me, you can destroy anything. 'Why...why would I do that?!' Whatever do you mean, Shirubi? 'That---I would never...destroy anything-!' What about Sephiroth? 'Wait. Yeah...exactly...' Yes, I understand you, unlike those whom you call 'friends'. So... 'Wait, didn't Sephiroth release you?' He did, but I need you, not him, to use me. I will show you what was hidden from you. I will show you what the void inside yourself is, and I will fill it. I am your Ultimate power....Do not fear the...  
  
The voice was cut off. "Here we are, Shirubi," Cloud sat her down, and she blinked awake. "Huh, we're here?" Cloud nodded. An ominous blue light filled the room, and in the centre of it, Sephiroth, holding the evil Keyblade in his hands. "Wait!" Shirubi seemed to be in a trance, "What did you say?!" -Do not fear the Dark, Shirubi. The Darkness will make you stronger. The deeper you get into it, the more powerful you will become...- "Shirubi!" Cloud yelled back to her as he and Scarfy fought a monster that Sephy had released, "You alright?! C'mon!" He left the rest up to Scarfy obviously, as he had ran over to her, sitting on the edge of the arena. "C'mon, Shi-you're freakin' me out, here!!" He screamed. Shirubi uttered words, put together making: Do not fear the Darkness......? "GATING!!" Scarfy's rail gun attack hit 100+ times and kept going. Do not fear the Darkness... "THUNDAGA!!" Cloud used lightning magic. Don't fear the Darkness.................................................. "IT'S NOT WORKING, CLOUD-SAMA!" Scarfy screamed with his voice cracking, as if about to cry. Darkness.... "As long as I hold the Jigoku..." Sephiroth laughed, "..I can beat you with ease...Now to finish you..." He held it up, ordering the monster to stop, and the Jigoku gathered power, which took form of ominous blue light like in the middle of the room. I.... "JIGOKU------'" Will..... "BLADE--------'" Not...... "DESTROY------'" Fear..... "THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Darkness.... Shirubi stood up as the beam approached at an alarming rate, and screamed, "I-WILL-NOT-FEAR-THE-DARKNESS-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!" The Jigoku immediately left Sephy's hand, and it materialized in Shirubi's. "What?!" Seemed to be the only word the three (Cloud, Scarfy, and Sephy) could say. "Wow.." Shirubi looked at the Keyblade, which I think is overdue for a description. It was a fully black Keyblade, darker than the Tengoku, with a handle made out of silver, with a little bit of blue, only on the outer edge of the handles, coming from the main handle, which was silver, with black thread weaved onto it. The top of the handle had wings coming from it, much like the Tengoku, but these wings were demon wings, and the entire blade altogether emitted an aura that was evil. Pure and simply put, evil. You couldn't get too close to it, or else you'd get a headache from its demonic aura. The dark aura seemed to encircle her, as if the Jigoku had gotten stronger, and was drawing power from her. Now that it was with Shirubi, it must've gotten a HUGE power-up. This couldn't mean anything good... "Shirubi?" Cloud asked, but she wasn't listening. Little did anyone in there know, she couldn't. See, you have the power to defeat him now. Shirubi nodded. Now, the finishing attack. Do it... "There is no...possible..WAY!! HOW CAN YOU HAVE IT?!" Sephy screamed. ..NOW!! DO IT NOW!!! The wings on the Jigoku extended, and the aura seemed to attack with a giant blast, which Sephy survived somewhat. "You.......how...?" He stammered as Shirubi approached him, the evil Keyblade of Darkness in her hand. She held it up to his neck, "C'mon, run," Her voice seemed to be fused with another one, "I want to see you again. Seeing you in pain makes me feel better, though I don't know quite why." So, Sephiroth left, taking the opportunity to live and die another day. - "The Supreme Judgment..." Arashi immediately squeaked as they had entered the building's elevator. "Huh, what'ya say, Arashi?" Sora inquired. "Ultima...was just used.." "Shirubi!!" As soon as the elevator went -bing- on the 20th floor, Sora and Masaki, ahead of the others, ran as fast as possible to Cloud, Scarfy and Shirubi, who was now standing in the middle of the room, staring down at her new weapon. "The-The JIGOKU!" Arashi screamed. "SHIRUBI-LET GO OF IT!!" Masaki dashed towards her, but he stopped. "Masaki?" Cid asked. "Evil..........I can sense it....It isn't that Sephiroth has finally gotten her to take his side...but...its evil......" Sora felt it too, it seemed to want to kill him, or at least choke him. "Shirubi!" - 'See, I told you, Shirubi, the Jigoku would make you stronger..' 'I..can feel the power surging inside me...but what about my answers!' 'Ask away.' 'Why...do you need me?' 'Because, Shirubi........' The Darkness constricted her, and very tight. 'You were the strongest, and I needed to free you.' 'But.......' Shirubi felt the Darkness tighten around her, '...why do I feel confined...if you're going to free me?' The voice of the Jigoku laughed, "I won't. He will." 'He....who's he?' 'The one who knows the Darkness, and the Light. The one who knows everything about the Heartless...Everything..And he may be able to release the real you.' 'The..........the real me....?' 'Yes...now, relax.............................' Shirubi's world faded, and the Jigoku possessed her completely, physically and mentally. - "Shirubi-chan?" Yuffie was behind Cid, cowering in fear, "A-Are you o-oka- okay?" Shirubi laughed, but it wasn't the way she normally laughed, "This, the Jigoku Keyblade...." "Shirubi," Masaki commanded in his usual low tone, "I'm asking you nicely, put-it-down." "Why, Masaki?" Shirubi looked at it again, "I can use this to defeat Sephiroth. Its so powerful, more powerful than anything..." "SHIRUBI! PUT-IT-DOWN!!!!!!" Masaki screamed, and he tried to take it from her, but it wasn't letting loose from her grip. "Foolish mortal," Shirubi threw him back with a blast of energy, "Haven't you ever learned not to take what doesn't belong to you?" "Masaki-you okay?!" Yuffie yelled. Masaki winced with pain, and answered, "Th-That's not Shirubi. The Jigoku has...taken her over, or something..." Sora stood, and drew his Keyblade after much hesitation. "CHRIS! WHA-What are you doing?!" Arashi screamed. "Guys, we don't have much of a choice," Sora looked down at his Keyblade (I think it's the Lionheart), "So, just draw your weapons and let's get this over with." "Hm? You-you want to fight?" Shirubi looked confused. "You aren't our friend anymore," Sora prepared for a tense fight, "so...if you aren't Shirubi, we'll beat you." Sora charged first, then Yuffie, who was followed by Masaki (Cid doesn't have a weapon, remember?), each of them held their weapons and attacked. But it didn't work, Shirubi's new Keyblade had found some way to deflect their attacks, and then it forced them back. Something here wasn't right... "SUPREME JUDGMENT OF SOULS---'" The Keyblade gathered a LOT of energy, which gathered and gathered and gathered... "ULTIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ------------------------------------------------- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..................... "..owww.................." Sora groaned as he looked around. They had been blasted back to the Aztec ruin, and the others were around him, also inflicted with major pain, but Shi-chan was nowhere in sight. "Shirubi!!!" Masaki yelled, "SHIRUBI!!!" No answer. It was an anxious silence. For, well, what were they supposed to do now?! They had no leads on where their friend, who was taken over obviously by some evil, powerful force, was going or where she was. "Where'd she go....?" Yuffie asked, which was the oblivious question. "You know what, Yuffie," Cid mumbled, "I think we should all just take a nap..." "NO!" Arashi screamed, "WE CAN'T!! IF-if the spirit inside the Jigoku is released...." "Spirit?" Sora asked, "Arashi...you know something...don't you!?" "Ummmmm...." Everyone stood over the owli, angry and tired. "Well...there is a Spirit inside the Jigoku, of the one who released the Heartless many, many years ago. Though I don't know quite who it is, I just know that with a Warrior of Light...He could go on a major power trip...ESPECIALLY if the Jigoku was that strong with Shirubi.." "Think of what he could do..." Masaki shuddered, his eyes opened wide. He was pure white with fear, "Then, what do we do?" "We need to find Shirubi-and quick. The quickest, the better." "Wait!" Cid asked quietly, "W-what'll happen if we don't get there in time...?" Arashi was silent for a second, and pointed to Masaki, who said, "T- Then...he'll unleash the Ultimate Darkness, use Shirubi's power to strengthen it, and......" "All will cease to exist.." Arashi concluded. "So that's what Sephy meant..." Sora said to himself, "...that they were 'destined for the same'...wait! That's it!" Sora yelled, "That's what Sephy meant! He was the one used by the Ultimate Darkness, and then Shirubi had to defeat him, so Shirubi's gonna be used and (if worse comes to worse) then we can..." "No, it ain't that simple," Arashi replied in a melancholic tone, "Sephy is too infected by the Darkness that he couldn't use the Celestial Weapon, even if he tried with all the power he possesses. If Shirubi falls, there is no hope left." "Kibou...espoir...esperanza...hope..." Yuffie whispered in the lowest tone imaginable. "Alex?" Yuffie looked back up at Masaki, "I'm fine. We have to find Shirubi! C'mon! We don't have any time to lose!!" She ran, to try and find a way out. "She's really trying hard to stay strong under all this," Masaki laughed to himself, "She's just afraid of showing her weaknesses...She really cares about Shirubi and Chris...Even the others, Donald, Goofy, Aerith, everyone..." "Masaki?" Cid asked quietly (since this was 'quiet reflection time aka HOW THE BLEEP DO WE GET OUTTA HERE time'), "My sister...is she really my sister? And, another Q and A for you, are you from our World? You seem to know more about this than all of us." "I have to answer no to your first question. Shirubi isn't your real sister. She was sent to the future to get away from the self-destruction of the Ultimate Darkness, which destroyed the Light World, but somehow, Sephiroth managed to escape. He was out to destroy the other Warrior of Light, and he was, and mind you, he still is, under the Jigoku's power. Meaning that when he told us that he and Shirubi were the same being, it was the Jigoku telling her. Sephiroth's sense of hatred was so strong, that day, 400,000 years ago, that he confided in the Jigoku's evil power, and it soon consumed his mind. It ate away at his soul, until only hatred was left." "And the second question?" ".............No. I am not from your World either. I was the queen's official, and so, when Shirubi was sent to the future, I was sent to protect her, at all costs...meaning.." Masaki lowered his head, "...I haven't done my job right..." Cid smiled, "Hey! That means you and I are brothers!" "WHA-DID you hear a SINGLE word I SAID, man?!" Cid ignored him, as a scheme to make him happier, "Yeah! 'Cause if Shi's my sis, and you were sent undercover as her cousin, but you're REALLY her brother, too!!" Masaki was confuzzled, had he said that?! Anyway, the meaningless and opaque logic made him feel better. At least he felt another thing other than how he hadn't done his job right (JOB-acronym, meaning 'Just' 'Over' 'Broke'!! ^_^ Not really....). Now it was the thought, "HOW DUMB ARE YOU?!"  
  
- Acronym!! (I wrote this line with my feet!! Be proud of me!!!!^_^) (The entire line-including this!!!) (back to normal type with my hands!) - Shirubi arrived where the Jigoku had told her to go, Hollow Bastion. "This is where..." Shirubi asked herself, "...why does this look familiar...This whole scenario...?" "No reason whatsoever!" The voice screamed, "Just go up and unlock that Keyhole....yeah..." "Why? What'll happen?" "JUST-DO-IT!!" Shirubi, who didn't have any more control over herself anymore, which included movement, walked up to the giant, glowing Keyhole in the wall. "Go inside, Shirubi..." "But..." Shirubi felt the same reaction as to when she was in the dark, "It's..its dark in there..." "The Darkness makes you stronger, Shirubi." "So that's...what...the reaction is..? Power?....It doesn't feel like it..." Shirubi touched the obvious portal, which wiggled, as if it were some jell- o like substance. "C'mon, don't be scared." "A-A-A---Alright.." She passed onto the other side of the wall. - "I-It's cold..." Shirubi shivered. "Now, there's the Lock. Unlock it, and I'm sure all your questions will be answered." "No." "WHAT?!" "I'm not going to. All my better judgment is telling me something seriously bad will happen if I unseal that Lock." "You don't trust me?" "To be honest..." "Oh, you trust THOSE people?" "They're my friends!" "Then tell me, Shirubi..." The voice laughed, "You, always amazingly kind, always cared about the feelings of others before yourself. But tell me...did THEY ever care..about how YOU felt?!" "Well Yea-I mean...n-wait......" Shirubi hesitated, "...they...they..." "They never cared, did they?" Shirubi shook her head, "No, that's not it! They cared, it's just...I can't remember a time!" "Really? Well, I knew you, Shirubi, and I know what you've felt." "..What...?" "How many times you've felt pain, hatred, and sadness..." "...yeah........." "And this..." "What?" "Will make your tears well worth it. The emotions you felt for so many years won't be for nothing! You will get your revenge!" "Revenge?" "Yes..." Shirubi ran up to the Lock, and, with the Jigoku, she opened it... - "AAAAAAAH!" Sora screamed. "What's wrong, Chris?!"Yuffie yelled. The team had found a way out and was currently in Halloween Town, which was now the Traverse Town of their quest. "THE---The Darkness........Its open! THE KEYHOLE OF DARKNESS IS OPEN!!" "What?!" Everyone screamed. Arashi hung his head. "No.....we're......too late...." And he started to cry. "No, we aren't 'too late'!!" Yuffie exclaimed, "We need to get there, wherever it is, and BEAT THAT THING up!" "But," Masaki found a flaw, "how do we?" "AND............I dunno....." - "What the..." A man stood in front of Shirubi. Who was it? Well, anyone who can respectfully say they've beaten KH...they'd know that this entity was known as Ansem. Shirubi, though she had beaten him before in the game and was used to it like riding a bike, was now scared out of her wits. An icy shiver went down her spine, and she found it harder and harder to breathe. This man, Ansem, released the Heartless...and he was also the Spirit of the Jigoku. Shirubi collapsed to the ground, gasping for air as Ansem walked closer to her. "Shirubi, the Warrior of Light," Ansem said in a low tone, but had an evil smile on his face, "I never thought we'd meet again, face-to-face." She looked back up at him, still struggling to breathe, and gasped, "You- won't---ever---win..." "Believe me, Shi," Ansem knelt down to her level and looked straight into her eyes, "I have already won. Your friends will not get here, and your power will be transferred to me. Then, all Worlds will be.." "NO!" Shirubi screamed, even though she felt lightheaded now, "You won't ever win! Chris WILL get here! I'll transform into Scarfy and beat you down so much-'" "Try it, then." Shirubi could suddenly fell better. Her lightheaded-ness was gone, and she soon found out why. She was now Scarfy. She (he/it...whatever...I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!) staggered to her feet and readied the 'Gating' system. The Gatling guns appeared where her hands had been, Ansem got out a double- edged blade, and both got ready for quite the duel. - Sora and his team walked into Dr. Finkelstein's lab, knowing this: This is it. This is where it'll all end. Shirubi will be saved And we'll beat this thing before it starts! So let's stock up, And go! - "This is my latest technology!" Finkelstein smiled with delight, "A bracer that deflects every element of energy! Well, except Light spells, but that's it. Have fun with this too! Yuffie, you get these, shoes that increase speed 10%!" "Why her?!" Sora screamed. "Because she needs it..." Jack mumbled. "HEY!!" "C'mon!" Masaki ordered, "This is NOT the time for idle chit-chat!" He was talking louder, more confident, than usual, "We have to get to the Keyhole of Darkness, aka in Hollow Bastion, and finish this! It's almost over!" Sora nodded, "Alright...." "DON'T SAY IT!!! JUST-DON'T-SAY-IT!!" Everyone screamed, but it was too late. "Let's go then?" Everyone groaned. - "GATING!!" The chchchchchchchchchch of thousands of bullets came from Scarfy's gatling gun hands, but Ansem had managed to get out of the way, and came down with his sword. Scarfy ducked and rolled out of the way. He prepared the guns again, but Ansem was obviously faster than he thought, because he found a way to dodge the many bullets and came dashing with his blade. Scarfy kept firing, but Ansem dodged it all... "C'mon...let him go down...please..." Scarfy prayed. But the prayer didn't work, because Ansem ran through her with his blade....... As he transformed back into Shirubi, Ansem caught her while she fell. "Do you give up now?" Shirubi still was holding the Jigoku close. It was like she felt safer with it, like it really WAS hers...like a friend. "Well?" Shirubi shook her head, "No...I won't give in to you like Sephy did!" She was tired and in an immense amount of pain. "Why?" "Be-cause...I......I............................." Shirubi passed out, due to the fact she couldn't breathe. 'The Jigoku will keep me safe...it will! And...I'll BEAT YOU!! Just you wait...' "So it begins, Shirubi..." Ansem could somehow hear her thoughts, "Your turn from the Light to Darkness begins now...no matter how much you deny it... you will. And then, oh yes, and then, you will be stronger than anything..." 'Is that...then...the "real" me...?' "Yes, as a matter of fact, it is..." Ansem started laughing as the room seemed to collapse around them, "It surely is................"  
  
Part IX-Almost There......  
  
As the End draws nearer, I am glad to say you are all my friends.  
  
"Alright, here we go," Masaki sighed as the team climbed into the Gummi Ship. "The Ultimate Darkness." Sora asked Masaki as he took control. "Has been released," Masaki finished, ".the End is drawing near." "So," Yuffie inquired, "what do we do?" "Well," Masaki, who knew more than anyone on the ship, "WE have to defeat some stuff. The rest.is up to Shirubi." "Huh?" Everyone muttered. Masaki sighed irritably, "Shirubi and Sephiroth have to fight.for the LAST time. Then, she, only with minimal help from us, can defeat the Ultimate Darkness with BOTH Keyblades." "What about this?!" Sora screamed, holding his Keyblade up, "C-Can't I help with this?!" There was an anxious silence, "Chris." Masaki looked miserable, ".we just can't defeat this thing. Only she can. The best we can do, is defeat the Spirit of the Jigoku, and that is where only you, me, and Alex can fight, because we are able to hold the Key Items." "So." Donald tapped his foot, "what's the plan?" "AH!" Everyone screamed, "W-WHEN'D YOU GET HERE?!" "Shut up." "Anyway, here's the rundown." Masaki closed his eyes, then took a piece of paper out of his pocket and read it, "Sora, you, me and Alex defeat the Spirit of the Jigoku, as I said before. Donald and Goofy, you go and warn everyone about what's going on. Maybe we can get SOME help, in a sense.Anyways, Cid and Arashi, you two can.uh.I dunno. Just.try to do something to keep yourselves outta trouble. ^_^. Alright?" Everyone groaned at their assignments. "C'mon!" Masaki yelled, then the others nodded. They all chimed, without Sora, "LET'S GO THEN!" - Scarfy shot the many bullets from his rail guns while Cloud attacked with various magic. "IT---AIN'T----WORKIN'!!!" Scarfy screamed. "Just keep going!" Cloud replied, "This is all we can do until Shirubi is released from the Jigoku's power!" "But-'" Scarfy whined. "Let's go.anytime now, she'll wake up! I'm sure of it!!" - "Why does this place look different from the last time we were here?" Yuffie asked another obvious question. The place was now destructed, with a giant, dark shadow attracting lightning above the wreckage. "So it begins." Masaki scowled as he trudged ahead. "Wait up!" Yuffie and Sora ran after him. As did the others, but they couldn't get through an obvious force-field. "Donald, Goofy, you know what to do!" Masaki screamed back. The two animals nodded as they took the Gummi Ship. "Cid, Arashi." Sora bowed, "Thanks, you've really helped us out a lot. I'm glad I know you." "HEY!" Cid yelled, "Don't talk like you ain't coming back!" Sora smiled, and the three Legendary Warriors walked ahead on the icy path while Cid and Arashi stayed behind and prayed. - "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Scarfy screamed as more of the dragon-like enemies with seven heads each came at them, "MAKE IT STOP, CLOUD, MAKE IT STOP!!" "I don't think I can, Scarfy." Cloud looked tired, though he kept fighting, "Only she can. We just can't die! ALRIGHT?!" Scarfy nodded as the two kept on fighting the many-headed dragons. - "Alright, we know why we have all gathered here," Chris' dad stood at the podium of the town hall, "Our children have been missing for.how long?" "Two months." Alex's mom cried through her heavy sobs. "Yes, Alex and Chris have been missing for a solid two months, while Shirubi, if still alive, came here and then left.don't quite know how to rephrase that." "So," Alex's dad yelled, "what're we waiting for?! Let's find them!!" "We can't, sir." Chris' dad shook his head, "All we know was Alex was abducted, along with Masaki and Anthony, then Shirubi and Chris were pulled under a giant tidal wave then disappeared without a trace. There are no leads here, people! We looked EVERYWHERE! Nothing!" "That's.impossible." Alex's mom gasped. "No, it's not," Shirubi's mom and dad, along with Himiro, came walking into the hall, "Shirubi and Misaki, were from another world." "NOW what's impossible?!" Misaki's parent's called with sarcasm. "You have to believe her. There are other worlds. And." There was a flash, and now in the middle of the table in front of all of them was Donald and Goofy. "OH MY GOD!! DISNEY CHARACTERS!!" Everyone screamed. " 'Disney'?" Goofy asked Donald, who immediately got to the point, "Everyone! Shirubi, Alex, and Chris are alive!" "So are Misaki and Anthy!" Goofy chimed. "They're alive?" Alex's mom smiled. Donald nodded, "Yeah, but they may not be for long." "Why's that?" Everyone in the room asked. "Because...ah...there's this thing at Hollow Bastion and it's called the Ultimate Darkness, and any time now, it will expand to here. So..." "Hollow Bastion..." Masaki's dad muttered, "When we were over at Mizaki's (who was Shi's dad), Shirubi was playing Kingdom Hearts...she was there..." "This is no game..." Arashi and Cid came into the room from nowhere. "Thanks for openin' the gate, Arashi..." Cid whispered to the owli, now in the form of a white rabbit-like thing. "You're welcome, Anthy!" Arashi whispered back with a wink. "Anthy?!" Shirubi's parents screamed, "Is that you?!" "Mom! Dad! Himiro!!" Anthy ran up to his parents and hugged them tightly. "Hello, all. My name is Arashi. Take a look outside, and you'll see what your children are up against." Everyone in the Hall hurried outside to the sidewalk, and Arashi had left out a detail...It was dark...it was horrible...it was...the Ultimate Darkness getting closer. "W-what the..." All the adults muttered. Anthy thought to himself. "Shirubi...Chris...Alex...Masaki...be careful..." - Ansem stood over Shirubi, watching her as she slept silently. She was barely breathing, and he thought she wouldn't even survive. Still, he waited. If she died, the plan would be for nothing. "I've really done it now..." -  
  
"So, our children are up there?" Masaki's dad finally concluded. Arashi nodded bleakly, "Somewhat, they are there, technically. Being I figure Chris, Alex and Masaki are still at Hollow Bastion..." "So, what can we do?" Chris' dad asked. "Nothing," Anthy looked down, "...we can do absolutely nothing..." He scowled. - hey!! Another line w/ ma feet!!! ^_^ - Scarfy and Cloud were tired, very tired, but their opposition kept coming full force. "Cloud...I got a Q and A for 'ya..." Scarfy whispered weakly as he stared at his now-completely-unloaded rail guns in replacement of both his arms, "...What happened...I mean...how were you and Shi...kinda...one person?" "...I dunno..." Cloud replied in the same quiet tone, "...I guess it was fate, or destiny...something like that...weird as it sounds...." "Nah...doesn't sound weird at all..." "Huh? You got some extra insight?" "Yah...I believe in that junk...y'know..fate, legend, the Banisher and Celestial Weapon...you and Shi...me, you and Shi...right...?" "What do 'ya mean, Scarfy?" "If we're gonna die right now...I have to get this out of my system...and it's been bugging me. I....I'm sorry." "For what?" The Barrier Magic stood a little bit more, and still held up well enough for the conversation to continue. "That...I never really knew...that you and Shirubi were..." "Huh? What're you talking about..?" "A complete Angel. Y'know, like a Seraph, and whatnot." "I know what an Angel is...but..." "Well, I have a little tingling feeling inside me..." Scarfy poked himself in his stomach, "...that sometime or another, Sephy is gonna donate his so- called 'remaining good-self' to Shirubi. I've been seeing it since I was created: Shirubi fought Sephiroth, she won, and we met this kid...with an umbrella..." Cloud looked at him, confused, "UMBRELLA?!" "Yeah, but I think...it meant something..." There was little time to contemplate, because the Barrier then smashed and the dragons with seven heads came and attacked. - Sora walked ahead into the main room, which was basically the remains of Hollow Bastion. "Whoa..." Yuffie sighed as she looked up, "That don't look good." Masaki and Sora looked up also, to see the dark portal-like thing in the sky had gotten a whole lot bigger. "Spirit of the Jigoku Keyblade!" Masaki yelled, "Show yourself!!" "EEE!" Yuffie screamed, as they all looked back to ground level to see (none other than) Ansem. "AAH!" Sora found this disturbing. I mean, he had seen Shirubi beat this guy several hundred times before, but if she couldn't beat him...YEESH! "So, you are the last opposition?" "I figure we are," Masaki answered roughly. "Well then.." "WHERE IS SHIRUBI?!" Yuffie screamed. "What do you care..?" Ansem replied. "Huh?" "Anyway, let's get down to business," Ansem pulled out the double blade from the earlier duel with Scarfy/Shirubi. Yuffie stepped forward. "Alex! What're you...?!" Sora tried to stop her, but Yuffie held up a hand. "Look, Chris. Like I said awhile back, I still want to become a great friend to Shirubi, and this may be one of the best ways I can prove myself: To beat this guy. Then, Shi will be okay, and we can be great friends, or so I think.." "I wish you luck, Al..." Masaki nodded and Sora stood in shock. The area surrounding Yuffie and Ansem was cut off from them as the ground separated from it as it rose into the air. "ALEX!! BE CAREFUL!" Sora screamed. "I will!" Yuffie winked, "Go find Shirubi!" Sora and Masaki nodded and ran up the stairs to the next room (which I...uh..prob'ly shoulda said was there...^_^ oops...). - "AAAAAAH!" "AHHHHHHHHH!" Cloud and Scarfy screamed as they dashed out of the way of the dragons' attacks. "ANGEL SERIES 7.3!!" Scarfy pulled the guns from off his belt (hint, READ PART III!!) and, as wings extended from the back of the guns, supercharged bullets shot and pierced each dragon, bringing them down one by one. "Hey, Scarf..." Cloud whispered to his comrade, "...since this is Shi's Encephalon, do 'ya think..." "Yeah...OF COURSE!!!" Scarfy smiled as they got ready to try out a crazy new plan. "You go first, buddy!" Scarfy ducked down, and Cloud held up a hand, "-Ahem- DEX ETHER: LE!!" A barrage of lightning bolts came down and-BOOOOOOOOOM!- three down. "Oooh! MY TURN!!" Scarfy thought a second, "Umm...." He had his guns transform into a battle rod, "STAR STRIKE!!" The tip of the rod transformed into a gigantic star which Scarfy slammed onto one dragon with a big 'SLAM'. Another one down. Cloud was next. "LUNAR SEAL!!" The beam that came from a circle of light attacked one more which went down. So, it went in the order Scarfy, then Cloud, then Scarfy, so on, so forth... Such Xenosaga attacks were: Meteor Storm, Spell Ray, Rain Blade, and Angel Arrow. "Huh?" Cloud looked up from Scarfy's excitement. "YEAH!-Huh? What is it?" "Look...what's that?" "I dunno....BUT IT'S COMING THIS WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - "Shirubi!! Where are you?!" Masaki yelled when he and Sora had reached the top platform. "MASAKI! LOOK!" Sora ran over to the comatose figure lying in the corner near some wreckage from when Hollow Bastion's giant collapse. "S-Shirubi!!" Sora picked her up. She was cold, her hands were freezing. It was like she was... "No, Shi can't be dead!" Sora yelled at Masaki, "She- SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!!" Masaki was about to reply, but he saw the tears welling up in Sora's eyes. "She can't be dead.....she can't be..." - Yuffie was getting thrown about by Ansem, as if it were some sick and twisted game to him. "C'mon, give up," Ansem laughed, "there isn't any hop left for a weakling like you, or your comrades." "Hope..." Yuffie gasped, as Ansem held his blade to her neck, "..Ansem...there is one thing you should know..." "Ha. And what is that?" Yuffie began to glow with an ominous, but beautiful light. It was a rainbow- esque color, and she pushed the blade away from her. "What?!" Ansem gasped. "The most important lesson in life....." She held up her Shuriken, and it began to glow with the same light. Yuffie rose of the ground and was almost flying...at least she was hovering a good five, seven or so feet off the ground. "There is always hope, even in the most desperate of situations..." The Shuriken gathered energy from...well, read for yourself! - The parents of the Legendary Warriors were saddened at the fact their children were risking their lives to save so many... "Masaki..." "Chris..." "Shirubi..." "Alex...." These prayers, these wishes...gave Alex the power to unleash her ultimate attack. There is always hope.... "I hope Shirubi and I can become great friends one day..." 'I still need to fulfill my wish...' Yuffie nodded as the energy gathered. "This light..." Ansem told himself, "It.....IT CAN'T BE!!!! 'This hope...this light...the Light that...sealed you away....400,000 years ago...' All the gathering of energy was then ready to be unleashed, 'This...is the power of the Queen of the Light!!!' So, Alex unleashed it, a devastating spell that sealed him away so long ago and would destroy him now... "A-L-L-C-R-E-A-T-I-O-N-!-!-!-!-!-!" The giant blast of light destroyed Ansem in one swipe. When he was completely gone, Yuffie returned to the ground and gasped for air. "Whoa...what WAS that?!" Masaki and Sora, who was still kneeling by Shirubi, saw the entire thing. The arena returned to the ground, and Masaki carried Shirubi as they ran over to her. "Yuffie...Alex...that attack..." Masaki stammered. "Huh? What is it, Masaki?" Yuffie asked when her breath returned to normal. "That...attack...was the same one that the Queen of the Light used...." "Meaning...?" Sora and Yuffie inquired in unison. "Yuffie..." Masaki smiled, as though he had just had a revelation that was amazingly outrageous, and mind you, it WAS, "You're...a direct...DIRECT descendant of the Queen of the Light from 400,000 years ago!!!" He laughed eccentrically, "THE BLOODLINE LASTED FOR 400,000 BLEEPING YEARS?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Yuffie then noticed Shi's condition, "Is...she okay?!" Sora shook his head, "I dunno..." - "Huh?" "Ame...." (Ame means 'rain' in Japanese...) Scarfy looked around at the falling water. They were in a dark city, but not dark like night, like when it was raining. There was no color, everything was gray from the rain, like it had washed away all the color like a paintbrush under running water. "Omae wa..." The two looked around, until they saw a kid. A little kid, holding a giant black umbrella. They couldn't see his face, but obviously, he was Japanese. "What's he saying?" Cloud asked. "Do 'ya think I know?!" Scarfy screamed, "I only know as much as Shi knows!" "Shoujo-wa...Shirubi-chan..." The kid replied. "Huh? Shirubi?" "Abunai...Shirubi...abunai..." "Please, kid...we really don't have time for games..." Cloud knelt down, still unable to see the kid's face, "...Shirubi is in gigantic trouble. We need to get out of here and help her...or else she could die..." "Shi..." "Yeah..." Scarfy sat down, even though the ground was soaked, but then again he was, " 'Shi' means 'death'...Is Shirubi okay?" "Daijobu-sa. Shirubi-chan, dijobu-sa..." "Alright...Shirubi's aright...good," Both sighed in relief. "Cloud-san...Scarfy-san...you both know well who I am." "You..." Cloud concluded, "CAN speak English..." "Shirubi is in very grave danger. As soon as you exit the Encephalon, Shirubi will wake up and fight me." "You...but.." Scarfy babbled as he fell in a puddle in amazement, "YOU'RE JUST A KID!" "Am I...or just the remains of a great and powerful mind gone hideously wrong, twisted to the point of insanity by horrifying forces?" "Wait..." Cloud's eyes opened wide, "You're...you're..!! You can't be!! YOU JUST CAN'T!" "Yes, I am," the kid set his umbrella down and the two stood in shock and amazement. It was...Sephiroth. Sephiroth...as a child. A mere child! A HUMAN! A-HUMAN-CHILD!! He wore a black trench coat, and he had green eyes like Shirubi's with hair that was shorter, about ear length and neck-length at the back. (think...like Malik from Yu Gi Oh...with green eyes...yah..) "Whoa.." Scarfy's eyes were wide, "..I could never, EVER, imagine YOU as a KID!!" "Things are never what they seem to be, Scarfy," Sephiroth looked up as the rain came down, "I wish to say I am sorry for what I've done." "Sephiroth..." Cloud looked at the ground and thought a moment to look for the right words, considering he WAS talking to his mortal enemy! Anyway, "...I...how about this..." Sephiroth looked back at them, "I'm listening?" "If Shirubi wins against your evil half...you...get reborn." "Huh?" "Yeah! I mean...it happened to Shirubi! Right?" "I guess...sort of..." Sephiroth looked down again, and his hair was soaked by the rain, so it covered his eyes, "...but I've sinned so much. I don't deserve it. I confided and released the Ultimate Darkness the first time... I can't be forgiven.." "Yes you can!" Cloud yelled, and Scarfy jumped a little, "Why? Because you exist! YOU exist! You are here, therefore you QUALIFY AS A PART OF HIS MIND!! You are still there! And now that you've told me...I have a good reason...to ask them to make you be born again! And you can be human!" "Human...." Sephiroth hung on the word, "Human.....human..." "Yeah!" Scarfy smiled. "Alright...I agree," Sephiroth shook Cloud's hand. - "HEY! SHE'S WAKING UP!!" Sora screamed with a smile. Shirubi opened her eyes slowly. "Shi-chan! You're...huh?!" She had gotten up and started walking into the middle of the room. "Shirubi!!" They ran after her, but she forced them back. "The final fight won't be watched." "Huh?!" "Watch out for the earthquake...stay out of the way...." Shirubi made her wing appear and her Keyblades (Banisher-or Jigoku-and the Celestial Weapon) appeared in both hands. Then she flew up into the dark portal in the sky. "SHIRUBI!" - "Shirubi?!" Everyone back on Earth screamed, considering they could see it. In fact, every world could see it. Two beings, who each had one wing. Shirubi had given Sephy the Jigoku, to make it a fair fight. "Say. I know you invaded my mind...and that so called 'good' side of me is dead." "You're wrong, Sephiroth..." Shirubi replied, "..and if I beat you...you will be freed from your nightmares, as will I." "Nightmares?! WHAT NIGHTMARES?! The Darkness makes me stronger..." "No it doesn't..." Shirubi shook her head again, "That's what the Jigoku told me. It was a lie. The Darkness only deprives you of the Light. You become increasingly weaker, due to the fact it takes energy away from you." "This is the last time...I have to hear your voice...." "Sephiroth...I want to help you, but this is the only way..." "Say...Shirubi...transform into Cloud.." "Why?" "So...this match can be... 'authentic'.." "Alright..." Shirubi smiled, and transformed into Cloud. "Our suffering ends here!" Both of them screamed and began to fight the fight of all fights. - All Worlds watched in almost every emotion available to themselves (does that make ANY sense?!). Everything then began to shake...the Earthquake... "So, that's what she meant," Masaki muttered as Yuffie and Sora stammered in...well...every emotion. They were confused, sad, angry, etc, etc... - The blades caught each other as they were forced back from the collision. "C'MON-SEPHY! BRING IT ON!!" Cloud yelled. Sephiroth charged, then teleported. Cloud knew the next move. As soon as Sephiroth appeared above him, he came down with his sword. Since he knew this, Cloud held up his blade and -CCCCHHHHHHHHHHHSH!-There was another collision, and both were thrown separate ways. 'I can't beat him like this...' He thought frantically. 'How...?' "BAHAMUT!!!!" Sephiroth summoned the monster dragon itself, standing on it. "C'mon, then. You're so eager to fight..." Cloud hesitated, then did a summon of his own, "BAHAMUT ZERO!!!!!!!!!!!" The fight was now a blue dragon vs. a green dragon (listed in the order Bahamut vs. ZERO). "Wow........" Everyone in the Universe muttered at the new turn of the fight. "ATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!" Both screamed as the dragons moved into a close- quarter combat. "Shirubi..." Sora muttered. "Don't die, alright..?" Yuffie asked. Shirubi heard this, and held up a hand to stop the fight temporarily. "What is it?!" "This is stupid. How can we win or lose if we're too fast for each other?" "Eh?" "I mean, we can't hit the other person." "Oh...so, ideas?" "Well," Cloud hesitated, "...a duel. No flying...think like...a jousting match, only as people with swords!" He smiled at his crazy idea. "Alright." Both lowered to the somewhat there ground. "Shirubi..." Sora muttered, "Don't lose." "Okay..." Cloud stated, "...when I count to three, go." "Alright. Then?" "Then...whoever isn't dead wins." "I get it." "Alright......1..............." They got their swords ready. "...............2..............." 'Do or die, Shirubi....do or die...' She thought. ".....................................3!" They both charged at each other, blades held out until they collided and then, after a flash of light, they were on separate edges of the arena. "Who won?" Were some of the comments. Cloud looked back at his opponent, and he did too. "You fight well...." Sephiroth muttered, "...we could've made great allies...." He fell over, and Sephiroth was dead. "We will make good allies, Sephy..." Shirubi (in the form of herself) took the Jigoku from his hands, "...if...I beat the Ultimate Darkness...The Light World will be reborn again, and so will you." She bowed and she headed to the place that could either end the nightmare or begin the destruction. - Sora looked down, for no visual could be seen. "Masaki...I want to at least see her one more time..." He closed his eyes, and then Masaki spoke, "Wish it." "Wish it?" "Don't ask how it works, just wish to be there by her!" "Alright..." Yuffie and Chris thought hard, 'Let us see Shirubi...let us be beside her...' Masaki obviously wanted to go too, because he stared to think hard. A circle of light surrounded them as they were teleported to the resting place of the Ultimate Darkness, where Shi-chan would have to face it, one and for all. "WE'RE COMING, SHI!" Sora yelled, "JUST HOLD ON!" - Oogie-Boogie, Captain Hook, and Hades stood in Wonderland, the only REAL place that they could be without getting killed. "Maybe..." Oogie sighed, "...we oughta help them out..." "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Hook screamed. "He ain't," Hades muttered, "...actually, it makes a lot o' sense." "AM I THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO ISN'T CRAZY?!" "Prob'ly," both mumbled, "So," Oogie asked, "What do we do?" "Since Sephy's gone by now," Hades concluded, "Shirubi would have the Jigoku." "Yeah...." They both awaited his finish. "..So...we can give up our power to the Jigoku...and then it can be strong enough!" "Does this mean..." Hook shuddered, "We're going to..." "Exactly..." Hades looked down, "..but it's all to end the nightmare. Also," He smiled sneakily, "to unveil the final plan..." "When will that happen?" "In a couple o' years," Hades motioned to have them gather in a somewhat circle. "Alright..." They began to glow, and their power, along with their lives, were sent to Shirubi's Jigoku Keyblade. - "The Ultimate Darkness..." Shirubi muttered, "...this is it...The Endgame.." "I seriously doubt it's a game, Shi!" Shirubi turned around to see Sora, Yuffie, and Masaki. "Guys...! What're you doing here?!" "We needed to be here!" Sora yelled (considering he and his friends were on the ground, and Shirubi was pretty high up), "Look, Shi, if I can't do anything else...Here!" He threw a Keychain up to her, "It's Ars Arcanum! You must've lost it!" Shirubi smiled, "Thanks, Chris..." She whispered, "Now, guys, the best way you can help, is to attack when I tell you to." "Huh?" "Tell Anthy and the Disneys to spread the word, that when I say 'Attack', they all HAVE to scream 'Starlight', alright?" " 'Starlight'?!" Shirubi nodded, "Yeah, but only when you hear me say it, because I have a certain power that allows me to communicate over long distances. Anyway, get outta here, and wait. Masaki," Shirubi directed at her 'cousin', "...Open the warp hole and you guys have to go to as many worlds as humanly possible! Alright?!" Masaki nodded, "Good luck, Shirubi!" "The fight will really begin..." Shirubi laughed, "...when all those people scream that phrase." Sora and Yuffie followed Masaki into the warp hole. Shirubi stood in the air, contemplating her decisions, "Jigoku, Tengoku, please give me the power to pull this off..." The Keyblades began to shine, which could obviously mean, "Alright..." "Thanks..." Shirubi waited outside the dark arena, which makes me think it's time for a description of the area. It was a dark and clouded room, and in the middle of it was a gray door, not white, like in the game, but gray. That was where the Ultimate Darkness was resting, and Shirubi would have to go inside it. - Sora had went to Halloween Town, Atlantica, Neverland, Agrabah, and several others, Yuffie had managed to tell everyone in Wonderland, Deep Jungle, Lord of the Rings world (which...I have no idea what to call), the Western- esque World, and the place with the Olympus Coliseum. Masaki had to wait for the signal, when Shirubi said 'attack!'. He knew what she was up to, but he was having second thoughts, "It'd only last for fifteen minutes or so...will she be strong enough...?" Sora and Yuffie went to the last place together, their home world. "Mom! Dad!" Sora hugged his parents, who didn't know who he was. "This is Chris," Anthy claimed, "and that's Alex.." Their parents hugged them immediately after the given information. "We have something important to tell you," Sora yelled in midst of the happiness, "...Shirubi is facing the Ultimate Darkness now, and when we tell you, yell the word 'Starlight'. Or is it two words..? Anyway, you'll hear it when you need to say it. Shirubi will scream 'Attack', then repeat it. Alright?!" All the adults nodded vigorously. "Alright..." Sora awaited the signal, 'It's almost over...' - Shirubi thought some more, "This will work, right, guys?" "Yah..I think..." Scarfy mumbled the last part. "Don't worry, Shi, if anything bad happens, we'll take care of it," Cloud added. "Thanks guys...let's go..." Shirubi flew towards the door at full speed, screaming, "ATTACK!!" Everyone, which was about 1000 or so people then screamed back, "STARLIGHT!!" Along with Shirubi, who also screamed it. She began to glow with a magnificent white light, and soon had two white wings and both Keyblades merged into one. Cloud, Sephiroth and Scarfy merged powers to Shirubi, the three remaining of the LoD (Legion of Doom) powered up the Keyblade, which can be called 'Starlight Wing', and with the hope and help of everyone else, Shirubi had managed to unleash her most powerful form, Hyper Starlight mode. The Ultimate Darkness had no defense, considering Sephiroth and Ansem had been defeated. Shirubi summoned Sora, Masaki, and Yuffie to the battle. "Attack when I tell you to," She told them in a voice that wasn't quite hers, and then flew into the now opened door. "You see that?!" Yuffie screamed to them, "She looked like Sephy, Scarfy, Cloud and something else all at once! SCARY!" "She had two wings..." Masaki whispered to himself and then smiled. - "Warrior of Light, you're wasting time..." Shirubi heard a voice inside the darkness through the door, "...you'll just be used to make me become stronger." "Forget it!" Shirubi screamed, "Show yourself and let's get down to business!" But suddenly, thousands of thread-like whatchamacallits came in and grabbed her. "You can't win!" The voice proclaimed. "Don't think?" Shirubi smiled, "ATTACK NOW, GUYS!!!" "WHATTTTTTTT?!" - Sora, Masaki and Yuffie readied their strongest attacks,some of which weren't used until now. "SHINING BLADE!!!" Sora's attack that had thousands of sword-like arrows shoot into the enemy. "GAUNTLET LIGHT!!" This was her strongest at the time, considering she was still tired from using AllCreation. "SATTELITE!!" Masaki's new attack, which launched a gigantic satellite beam. - The threads were gone, and Shirubi stood face to face with the Ultimate Darkness...A dragon. A dragon like Maleficent, but bigger, with an aura of darkness surrounding it. "SHIRUBI!!" Masaki screamed from outside the door, "THERE'S ONLY A MINUTE LEFT BEFORE IT SELF-DESTRUCTS!!" Shirubi nodded and charged with the Starlight Wing Blade. The dragon attempted to attack with a giant spread beam, but Shirubi slashed it's head off. "TEN SECONDS!! NINE!!" Shirubi cut it again. "EIGHT!!" 'Will we make it?!' "SEVEN!!" Shirubi thought frantically as she sliced. "SIX!" 'I won't die yet!' She sliced it some more. "FIVE!!" 'I won't make it...' "FOUR!!" She felt hopeless as she delivered the final blow. "THREE!!" 'You WILL make it, Shirubi!' "TWO!!" "Sephy?!" Shirubi screamed. "ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Masaki cowered as the door exploded into nothing-ness. "Shirubi..." Sora yelled, "SHIRUBI!!!" "She..." Masaki looked down, "...She didn't make it.........." "She did! I know it!!" Yuffie yelled. "Alex, she didn't..." "YES SHE DID!!" Yuffie cried then, and suddenly they heard a voice. "Guys, I'm alright..." It was Shirubi, "I'll be there in a sec..." A warp hole opened, and out popped Shirubi, very tired, and looking more normal then ever...wait a second...HOW THE HECK IS ANYTHING NORMAL ANYMORE?! "So..." Masaki asked the tired Shirubi, who looked up with a smile, "WE DID IT!! WE DID IT!!" They all grabbed hands and danced around in a circle, singing, "WE DID IT WE DID IT WE DID IT!!!" They sang and sang, and danced and danced, until they fell over.  
  
Part X, Epilogue  
  
"Mom, Dad!" Sora, back to his normal self, ran up to his parents and cried, "It's over, Mom, it's over!!" "I'm glad to hear that!" His dad sobbed with happiness also. Similar things happened, the kids went to their parents, and they all cried with joy. "Wait a second..." Shirubi looked up at the sky, "There's one thing that hasn't been wrapped up yet..." She walked away from the crowd and looked at the ocean, "Sephy...you promised..." "Shirubi?" Chris walked over, along with Alex. Shirubi squinted and then began to yell, "HEYYYYYYYYYY! SEPHIROTH!!!! OVER HERE!!!!!!" "Sephiroth?!" Everyone screamed. "OH NO!! NOT HIM AGAIN!!" Anthy screeched. Masaki was the only one, along with Shirubi, who wasn't confuzzled. "Shirubi..." Masaki nudged her, "...you know 'bout this?" She nodded, and in a flash of light, a person was in front of them. Sephy! And he looked like the one in the Encephalon! "Sephy!!" Shirubi yelled with a smile, "You're alright!" Sephiroth nodded, even though everyone stared at him with a look saying "OH MY GOD!" "Oh, we shoulda said this earlier..." Masaki exclaimed as he stood in the centre of the crowd with Alex next to him, "...Alex is the direct descendant of the Queen of the Light!" Everyone, who hadn't heard the news before, looked shocked, especially Shirubi and Sephy, who immediately knelt down. "Four hundred thousand years...." Shirubi mumbled, "...and the bloodline still exists?!" Everyone laughed, for their children were home, and their adventure had been a crazy, long one. It was a great adventure that they never wanted to end. - Looking outside my window, Seeing the world outside, Is there anything Really out there? The days flow by like seconds, Years are just like minutes, That is, until the day, Our adventure began.... Oh, outside my window is there Anyone Who can really say "I've seen it all,"? I'll never forget, the way that we laughed As we began that day, We all became something that we never knew about We laughed, we cried, And we held on tight, To the dreams that we had Outside that world. - "MAN Anthy!!" Chris screamed, "THAT was SOOOO SAPPY!" "YOU could do better?!" Anthy retaliated. "Probably...!" "Guys..." Alex sighed. "No use trying to stop them now," Sephi-chan added, "once they begin the only way to stop them is.." "GET THE HOSE!!" Alex screamed. "Huh?" Everyone was confuzzled, but at least that made them stop fighting. "Makes me wonder..." Shirubi sighed, "...what happened to the Legion of Doom?" "They gave up their power to you, right?" Sephiroth inquired, and Shi nodded. "Yah, but..." She looked down, "Something tells me...its not over..." "Well, if it isn't..." Chris yelled, "WE'LL JUST BEAT IT!" "Don't say it..." Masaki whispered. "LET'S GO THEN!!"  
  
THE END  
  
It's over...It's over. IT'S OVER! (sob) I NEVER WANTED IT TO END!! (sob) Time to say my goodbyes... Eh? A sequel? Heh heh...maybe...^_^ Anyway....(inhales deeply, exhales slowly)....goodbye... This is the End of the Ultimate CrossOver. 


End file.
